


Into The Night

by MissKita



Series: Undercover of the Twilight [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, GladnisXV, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Gladio and Ignis' fairytale romance meets a harsh reality in Altissia. Can their newfound love survive the burden of prophecy and fate?





	1. Lost in a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Ignis and post-Altissia/main game spoilers abound. This fic is a direct follow-up to [ Undercover of the Twilight ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910336/chapters/26911707) and its companion fic [ After Sunrise ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12485588/chapters/28421084). 
> 
> While those two stories are largely angst-free, this one is not.
> 
> There will be slight canon divergence to allow for creative expression, but the canon timeline and character fates will be obeyed.
> 
> Special thanks to HorologiumParadox for the beta!

* * *

The sky was filled with rain, smoke, retreating enemy ships and weakened Altissian vessels. Tired and bruised, but in one piece, Gladio and Prompto finally made it to their destination.

The Altar of the Tidemother was shrouded in thick smoke and fog. As soon as Gladio's boots had hit the stone, he’d sensed a change in the air. It was charged with magic, but nothing like Gladio had felt before — not like Noctis’ power. This was far more ancient and dark.

They’d lost contact with Ignis a while ago, but he had to be here. And where was Noctis?

“Stay close,” Gladio said. He spared a glance in the rain-soaked blond’s direction for confirmation.

Prompto locked eyes with him and nodded.

“Iggy?! Where are you?!” Gladio shouted through the rain, stomping ahead. With each step his heart beat faster in his chest. A sense of dread cascaded over him along with the rain that trickled down his chest and face.

“Noct!? Iggy!?” Prompto called out next to him.

“Iggy! Noct!” Gladio shouted.

Thunder rumbled overhead. A lone figure appeared. Gladio’s heart thudded fast in his chest. There was a  glimpse of white — was that _Ravus Nox Fleuret?_

Magic stirred in Gladio’s palm; the hilt of his blade began to materialize against his flesh; he wouldn’t hesitate to cut that bastard son of a bitch down if he’d done _anything_ to Noctis or Ignis.

Ravus strolled toward them, his dirty white coat swishing in the wind and rain. Ravus was close enough to strangle now. He didn’t stop his approach.

“Hold it,” Gladio growled, stepping in front of Prompto. “Where are they? If you did anything to them you b—”

Still marching, Ravus cut his eyes at Gladio. “Save your bravado. I am not the enemy, Shield.”

He simply pointed down the altar where the mist and smoke was thickest and obscured their view. “Go to your king and comrade. This is not my doing.”

Something in Ravus’ voice and eyes struck fear in him. When Ravus swept past him, he let him go.

Prompto left his side and took off into the dense fog before Gladio could catch up. “Gladio! Something's wrong!”

Gladio ran. He broke through the fog.

That’s when he saw the bodies.

Noctis was lying face down on the ground while Prompto crouched down over him.

And Ignis was lying on his back, moaning in pain.

“Iggy…!” Gladio rushed to Ignis. He dropped to his knees and—

_What’s wrong with his face?!_

“Iggy? Look at me. Are you…?”

Ignis didn’t respond, just moaned and coughed, lolling his head to the side.

 _His eyes. Fuck_ — _what’s wrong with his eyes?_

It was like he was looking _through_ him. His pupils were blown out, unnaturally large. Nearly black. Gladio put his hand to Ignis’ throat — his pulse was rushing. He rested his hand on his chest, right over his heart. “Iggy….you’re gonna be OK. You're safe. I’m here now...”

Ignis rolled his head to the side, in Noctis and Prompto’s direction. The gunslinger was tapping Noctis’ cheek to try and rouse him. Gladio’s eyes fell between the two of them where the Ring of the Lucii rested between their outstretched hands. What the fuck had happened?

Finally, Ignis spoke, face still turned toward Noctis’ general direction, his voice broken, exhausted and in agony. A mournful sound.  “Please...forgive me.”

* * *

Ignis had fainted seconds after his mysterious plea. Gladio didn’t want to let Ignis go, but their trek had made his own body reach the point of fatigue from carrying 170 pounds of dead weight. When they’d reached the Leville, guards had helped Prompto with Noctis’ unconscious form while Gladio had refused to let anyone touch Ignis.

But now he had to let him go, at least for a little while. Gladio placed Ignis on the bed gently and stared down at him. The soft lighting cast Ignis in an ethereal glow, but all Gladio could see was the white burned flesh on one side of his face.

_What the hell happened to him? Who did this ? What did he mean about forgiveness?_

“Gladio? Hey, man?” Prompto’s cautious and exhausted voice tore him from his spiraling thoughts. He’d forgotten the man was there. “Whatcha need me to do?”

Raking his fingers through his hair, Gladio exhaled and inhaled sharply, his mind rushing. He had to keep it together. He was Noct’s Shield. He had to keep a clear head and focus for everyone, including the wide-eyed blond staring at him expectantly. “What?”

Prompto’s brows knitted together, and his blue-eyed gaze flicked from Ignis back to Gladio. “I’m here to help. What’s up?”

“Check on Noct, and see if you can find a doctor. Potions and elixir didn’t do shit for that scar and there’s gotta be someone around here who can check on him.”

Prompto nodded. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. He stepped closer to Gladio and reached out his hand. It hovered over Gladio’s shoulder but didn’t connect. Instead, he withdrew and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m on it.”

He scampered away.

When the door snapped closed, Gladio sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ignis. His frantic gaze raked over his lover, taking in the planes of his damaged face.

At least Ignis’ breathing was even. His skin was smudged with dirt; his clothes clung to him from rain and sweat. There was a fine scar on his plump bottom lip, another across the bridge of his nose, and yet another that bisected an eyebrow. But Gladio was more concerned about the weird scar that covered his left eye and cheek. Its silvery sheen was darker than it had been when they’d found him. Was it healing?

“What happened to you, Iggy?” Gladio hated the sound of his own voice. His hand shook as he lifted it to Ignis’ dirty fringe. He brushed the hair from his forehead and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ignis’ flesh. He lingered for a while, closing his eyes against tears. With a shaky inhale, he sat upright again and stroked Ignis’ jaw.

Gladio had stood on that balcony hours ago as the sun rose over Altissia and had made impossible promises to the man who now lay injured before him. He’d been a lovesick fool. His thoughts returned to this morning. After intense, leisurely lovemaking they’d watched a beautiful sunrise. But Ignis had been worried about the trial of Leviathan...

 _“Gladio, anything could go wrong today. If not today, then tomorrow or anytime before this situation is solved.”_  
  
_“I know,” Gladio said. “But we’ll face it together. We have our plan. I'll be by your side the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you.”_  
  
_“You can't make those sorts of promises.” Ignis cupped the side of his face, thumbing Gladio’s permanent scar._  
  
_“I mean it,” Gladio said, leaning into his touch. “Gotta protect my heart.”_  
  
_Ignis smiled wide. “That’s terribly sweet…”_  
  
_“I mean it, though. I got you, Iggy.”_  
  
_“I've told you before. You can't make those promises. Not to me.”_  
  
_“I'm making them anyway.”_  
  
_“Well then,” Ignis said, tracing  the length of Gladio's jaw. “I will stand by you.”_  
  
_“Always?” Gladio grinned._  
  
_“Always.”_

 

Gladio forced the memory from his mind. He’d failed. He could’ve prevented any of this from happening. But when it fucking mattered, he hadn't been there for king or comrade.

“I’m sorry, Iggy. It should've been me.”

The sleeping man’s form blurred as Gladio’s eyes filled with tears. He took Ignis’ hand and held it, entwining their fingers. He repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra as tears blinded him and slid down his cheeks and splashed against Ignis’ skin and onto the sheets. “I’m so sorry, Iggy. I’m sorry…”

A tentative knock brought him back to reality. With the back of his hand, Gladio quickly smeared away the tears. He took in a few breaths and mentally counted to ten to steady himself. He still held Ignis’ hand. He would never let go.

The knocking started up again.

“Come in.” His voice cracked and warbled, and there was no way anyone heard him from the other side of that door. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Come in, Prompto.”

The man entered like a terrified goat. He hovered near the exit, face drawn and hands clasped in front of him. “Iggy awake?”

“What about Noct? The doctor?”

Prompto took a few tentative steps forward, breathing deeply. His eyes were rimmed red and were puffy, but he stood with his shoulders back and his head high. “Noct’s resting. So, Secretary Claustra is….not nice.”

Gladio blinked. “What?”

“She grilled and lectured me about how Altissians come first and how we aren't honoring our agreement. She said she was nice enough to let us get _two_ rooms when other refugees need them. She doesn't care that Noct and Ignis—"

“Is a doctor coming or not?”

Prompto huffed, blinking rapidly. “Yeah. In the morning. She said they can spare a nurse to do a quick check tonight. I think Noct is OK. Just exhausted from the trial.”

Gladio nodded. He glanced down at Ignis again, desperate for him to wake up. “OK.”

“What about...? That looks….” Prompto waved vaguely in Ignis’ general direction.

“It looks fucking bad.”

Thick silence fell over them. There was no sound for several minutes other than rain pelting the windows outside.

Prompto made a weird whiney noise. He bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot. “Hey, uh….Gladio?”

“Yeah?” He was still staring down at Ignis’ sleeping form.

“So um...I can watch over our buddy.”

That snapped Gladio out of it. Noctis. “Nah, that's my job. I'll have to keep an eye on him.”

Prompto shuffled closer to the bed. He reached toward Gladio then stopped just before placing a hand on his shoulder. Gladio wasn't sure how to react to that. He just frowned at Prompto.

The gunslinger made another whiny noise. “Yeah, you're the bodyguard but Noct is my best friend. You're not in this alone. I...I want to help. I'm a Crownsguard too. So I'm gonna watch over Noct and let you know when he wakes up. You can stay with Iggy. He'll need you more from the looks of it."

“Look man, that's nice of you but—"

Prompto clenched his fists at his sides as if he was steadying himself. “You can't be in two places at once. I ain’t taking no for an answer.”

“Excuse me?” Gladio raised a bemused brow.

Prompto’s cheeks reddened and his lip trembled, but he stood his ground. “We can take turns. You're my friend, too. I think.”

“The hell you mean ‘I think’?”

“Just saying. You're not gonna carry them alone. Okay?”

Gladio felt a weird smirk tug at his lips in spite of the situation. Prompto could be a pain in the ass at the worst of times but he had a lot of heart and he was a solid little dude. Gladio felt tears spring in his eyes at the earnest kindness on Prompto's face. He quickly blinked them away and looked away. “Okay. Deal. Whatever. We'll take turns. But if you see any sign of trouble, shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Definitely.”

Gladio let out a sigh and raked his fingers through his hair yet again. He was falling apart. Each glance at Ignis injured like this made him feel sick.

Prompto’s hand landed on his shoulder. It was an awkward and fleeting touch that lasted only a second, but it nearly shattered Gladio’s resolve.  “He's gonna be OK.”

Tightness in his throat made him barely able to speak. He tightened his grip on Ignis’ limp hand. “I hope you're right.”

 

Hours later, Gladio woke next to Ignis. He wanted to hold him but he was afraid he’d break him. He had been in a fitful sleep ever since the nurse had come by and treated Ignis. He’d examined the strange wound on Ignis’ face and wrapped his eyes and wound in gauze and bandages before leaving. The nurse had said Ignis, just like Noctis, could sleep for hours or even days.

Gladio had been in and out of sleep since.

The room was dark save for a small lamp on the side table. He was resting on his side, one arm propped under his head, so he could see Ignis at all times. He didn’t want to let him out of his sight for an instant. Not after he’d failed him so miserably.

He slid his hand over Ignis’ where it rested between them. He folded his lover’s delicate, long fingers and kissed his bruised knuckles on his right hand.

The events of the day before flashed across his mind on repeat whenever Gladio was conscious. If only he’d gotten to Ignis and Noctis first. If only he hadn’t let them get separated on that damn bridge when Leviathan and Titan were fighting. If he’d only grabbed for Ignis instead when that ship nearly crushed all of them.

He’d thought he’d lost him when that bridge collapsed. He’d dove into the water after him but couldn’t find him. He would’ve kept searching, but they got attacked. Focusing on protecting Prompto and reaching Noctis was the only thing that had kept him together until he’d heard Ignis’ voice on the coms. He was OK. Gladio could breathe again.

But now this…

Fuck, this was all his fault. He’d promised. He was supposed to be there. What kind of Shield was he?

Each kiss to Ignis’ hand was an apology. And a plea for forgiveness.

“What happened out there, Iggy?” Gladio asked. The only response was Ignis’ even, soft breathing. He intertwined their fingers and stared at the man’s sleeping, bandaged face. “What happened to you?”

* * *

Sunlight leaked across the bed where Ignis was still asleep. It highlighted the planes of his face, his high cheekbones and sharp nose. The thick eyelashes that brushed the apples of his cheeks. It made his hair shimmer. He was perfect, until the scars broke the illusion.

Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis’ unscarred cheek. He waited a moment to see if he would wake. He did not.

Starving, Gladio had dragged himself out of bed and gone into the bathroom for a quick shower. Ignis had still been asleep when he returned to his bedside.

He squeezed his limp hand. “I'll be back soon. Promise. I won't let you wake up alone.”

Gladio went over to check on Noctis across the hall.

When he entered Noctis’ hotel room, the young king was also still unconscious, lying on his back with his arms folded.

Prompto was standing and staring out of a window. Sunlight framed the boy and gave him a halo around his blond head, but he looked like gloom itself.

“Morning,” Prompto said, with false cheerfulness. He didn’t turn around; instead staring down at his camera.

“He wake up yet?” Gladio asked as he crossed the room. He stopped by Noctis’ bed, gave his body a once-over. He didn’t have any scars or bruises to speak of. There was a familiar book sitting on the side table that hadn’t been there earlier. The Ring of the Lucii was sitting on top of it.

“Where’d this come from?” Gladio asked. “The book?”

Prompto sniffed, still not turning around. “Umbra came by and left it last night. They’re saying Lady Lunafreya.…”

“I know.”

That explained Ravus’ attitude.

It could’ve been Noctis dead on the altar. He still didn’t know what had happened back there, and only Ignis and Noctis could fill in the details, but knowing that he came so close to losing Noctis made him feel ill.

How could he live knowing he’d outlived his king? Knowing he hadn’t even been there to do his duty? To give Noctis a fighting chance? He didn't say it enough, neither of them did, but he loved Noctis. He'd have to make a point to tell him that when he woke up. Life was too short.

A weird throaty whine came from Prompto. Gladio tore his gaze away from Noctis’ sleeping form and joined Prompto at the window. He planted a hand on his shoulder. “You OK?”

A sniffle from the man told him all he needed to know. “Yeah...I just...was looking at some of our pictures from…the other night…”

“Why? Seems like bad timing.”

“I wanted to remember something...happy, y’know?” Prompto said with a deep sigh. His camera screen was blank.

“Well, let’s see.”

“Uh…ok…” Prompto hit a button to turn on the screen.

The last image he was looking at appeared. It was a group shot of the four of them at the East Altissia street festival. In the photo, colorful chalk rained down around and behind them. Chalk smudged their faces. He and Ignis clung to each other while Noctis, with a chalky mouth, hung on Prompto's shoulder. All of their cheeks were tinged red from the free flowing wine they'd had earlier that night.

They all looked so stupidly happy.

Gladio’s own eyes grew damp. “Good shot.”

“Nothing’s gonna be the same, is it?” Prompto said.

“Shit, nothing has been the same since Insomnia.”

“Yeah. You’re right. Just...really sucks, y'know?” Prompto hesitated before he switched photos.

Gladio’s breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up at the image on the screen.

He and Ignis were in the shot alone. The chalk dust was thick and colorful around them, but their images stood out distinctly. They were wrapped in a deep kiss.

His face grew hot and he felt weak in his knees, but he steadied himself. He didn’t say a word to Prompto, he just tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“A-are you mad?”

“Nah.”

“You sure? Didn’t mean to spy. You two just looked so happy. Noct didn’t believe me. How long has this been — y’know what? Not my business. But really, how long?”

“Uh…”

Prompto let out a weird sound that was a cross between an uncomfortable laugh and a sigh. “Sorry. Ain't really my business. Unless you want to tell me, then I'm all ears.”

Gladio would laugh if he didn’t feel like he’d been punched in the heart.

The memory of Ignis’ overly dilated pupils flashed across his mind again. The way he didn’t acknowledge Gladio. The unfocused look in his gaze. The agony on his face. He didn’t know what to expect whenever Ignis finally did wake up, but he knew nothing would be the same.

That warm night in Altissia when they’d danced in the street and kissed under that chalk-filled sky felt like a fever dream.  A lifetime ago.

Prompto flipped through several shots of their embrace and kiss. Little stalker. Finally, the photos changed to something else. “Uh…you hungry? I’m hungry. I’ll get room service.”

“Right. I’ll be with Iggy.”

“Of course you will,” Prompto said, a watery, teasing smile curling at his lips.

“Watch it,” Gladio said, but there was no real threat in his tone. He didn’t care if Prompto knew. Hiding their relationship was Ignis’ thing. He’d scream about his love for Ignis on fucking Ravatogh for all of Eos to hear if it meant Ignis would be OK.

Gladio’s cellphone rang, breaking the silence between the men. He released his hold on Prompto’s shoulder and fished his phone out of his pocket. It was Iris.

Quickly leaving the room with his heart in his throat for the second time, he crossed the hall and went back into Ignis’ room. A quick glance in Ignis’ direction told him the man hadn’t budged from his spot.

He went to the window near the bed and stared through the curtains at the pile of rubble and chaos known as Altissia.

Bracing himself, he answered the phone.  “Iris? Is everything OK?”

His little sister’s shrill voice slammed into his eardrum. “I should be asking you! I heard about Altissia! The hell is going on? Are you OK? Is everyone OK? Is Noct OK? Prompto? Ignis? Cid? The news had Noctis fighting Leviathan! Gladdy! Are you OK? I overheard Monica, Cor, and Dustin talking. Gladdy, I’m scared. Is it true about Lady Lunafreya?”

Gladio inhaled and exhaled slowly during his sister’s barrage of questions. He had to be steady for her or she’d freak out. There was no reason she needed to know the details of what was going on around here. No reason to scare her when he was an ocean away. “We’re fine here, Iris. Don’t worry about me.”

“Of course I’m gonna worry about you, Gladdy. You’re all I have left after…” Iris’ voice faltered and was broken and small.

Gladio closed his eyes. He felt like his heart was going to snap. He knew what she was going to say. He was all she had left after Insomnia was attacked and their father Clarus was killed protecting King Regis. He’d _failed_ at protecting King Regis. He had so many questions for Clarus Amicitia that would never get answered.

And now it was Gladio’s turn to play royal protector to a king who wasn't ready for what the world would throw at him.

How could he tell her everything was going to be OK when he didn’t know that himself? Everything was _not_ OK. Nothing had been since the day they started this ill-fated road trip. How could he tell her everything would be fine when he couldn’t guarantee the safety of those he cared about, let alone his own safety?

The oath he’d made as a child had weight. _This_ was what it meant to be the Shield to the king. This was real.

“G-Gladdy? Are you OK?” Iris asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He had no idea how long he’d been silent. He was holding the phone too tight and it would surely crack from the pressure. “Gladdy?”

“What? Yeah...I...look, Iris. I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“Call me every day. I mean it.”

“I will.”

Iris made a small satisfied noise. “Okay. I’ll let you go. I’m sure you have a lot of stuff to do. I love you, Gladdy.”

“Love you, too.”

The call ended and all Gladio was left with was silence and his own thoughts. Ignis was still asleep.

He sat in an armchair near the bed and stared at his lover’s sleeping form, willing him to wake up. Time slid past slowly. The light from outside shifted as time passed, casting different shadows over the room. Exhausted, Gladio dropped his face into his hands and released a shaky sigh.

_I’ve gotta keep it together…_

“Noct?”

Gladio opened his eyes and sat up at the sound of Ignis’ voice.

In bed, Ignis stirred and mumbled their king’s name again. Ignis let out a strangled noise and grabbed at his own face. He pulled and tugged at his bandages. “I can’t see...damn it...where’s Noct…?!”

Gladio sprang from the chair and was by Ignis’ side in an instant. Gladio grabbed Ignis’ hands and pulled them away from his face. The man’s hands trembled violently. Gladio massaged his hands and spoke as soothingly as he could. “Iggy, it’s me. You’re safe.”

“Gladio? Is it really you? How do I know it’s really you?” His voice was like shattered glass. Weak, broken and with a pointed edge.

“ _What?_ It’s me, Iggy. Baby, it’s me.”

Ignis’ bandaged face turned in his direction. “Where’s Noct? Where is he? Is he all right?” Ignis sat up rod-straight. Tension radiated through his slender body.

“He’s safe. Prompto's with him.”

Ignis was still tense and ready to spring. Gladio continued to massage Ignis’ hands with one hand and placed his other on Ignis’ shoulder, firm and reassuring.

“I’m here, Iggy. You’re safe.”

Ignis made a frustrated sound and shook his head. “I need to speak with Noct.” He scooted to the edge of the bed and had his feet on the floor before Gladio could react.

“Wait wait, slow down. You’re hurt. You need to take it easy.”

“I _have_ to speak with him.”

Ignis made a move to stand. Gladio released his hand and applied pressure to both of his shoulders. Ignis’ hands met his waist and abs as he tried to push him away, but Gladio held fast and solid.

Ignis huffed and turned his bandaged face up in Gladio’s general direction. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down in a severe frown. “Let me go. I have to speak with Noct. It’s important!”

Gladio spoke to Ignis softly and as soothingly as possible. “He’s still out. Iggy, I need you to calm down.”

He shook his head again, breathing heavily. “I _am_ bloody calm."

He hadn’t seen Ignis rattled like this ...ever. Sure, he’d seen the man reach the end of his rope due to stress a few times, but this desperation in his voice...it scared him.

“I just…” Ignis dropped his head, and his flat, tousled hair brushed over the white bandages across his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled several times before speaking again. “As soon as he wakes up, I need to speak to him.”

“Fine, OK. But we need to focus on you in the meantime, Iggy.”

Ignis drew his lips into a tight line. He gingerly lifted a hand to his bandaged face. “There’s no need.”

“Like hell there isn’t. I’m gonna take care of you until the doctor gets here.”

“You should be taking care of Noctis.”

“ _Prompto_ is with him.”

“Yes, but what can Prompto do? What if something happens?”

“Iggy, they’re right across the hall. The Empire left hours ago. There’s guards all around this hotel, and Prompto ain’t no slouch. I told him to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Yes, but what if Ardyn…”

“Ardyn? What does that jackass have to do with anything?”

Ignis huffed again, but didn’t argue the point.

Gladio wanted to ask a million questions about what had happened once they’d become separated. How had he gotten aligned with Ravus? What had happened to Lunafreya? Why had they found him like this? But he held his tongue. He didn’t want to stress Ignis out with questions that could wait.

Instead, he slid his hands down from Ignis’ shoulders to his arms and gathered his hands.  “Iggy, I got you. You’re not alone.”

Ignis nodded stiffly, but didn’t say a word.

Time seemed to tick by both slowly and too quickly as they waited for Prompto to return with food and for the doctor to return to check on Ignis’ eyes. Ignis didn’t speak much; he was stiff and cold. He let Gladio hold his hand and even held it back loosely, but it felt automatic and thoughtless. Devoid of warmth.

Gladio tried not to think about that as he helped the man move about the room. Gladio led Ignis into the bathroom and helped him locate what he needed to shower.

“You sure you’re gonna be OK in here alone?”

Ignis squared his shoulders and nodded. “It’s a shower. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m right outside of the door if you need me. Just holler.”

Reluctantly, he left Ignis to his devices. He stood outside of the door for a moment until he heard the shower spray. To busy himself, he fluffed pillows and tossed the ruined bed sheets for housekeeping to pick up.  

While Ignis was in the bathroom, Prompto joined them with a tray of breakfast. It was simple, nutritious items. Fruit, grains, protein, water and juice. Not the decadent stuff usually served at the Leville. Prompto didn’t stay very long. He gave Gladio an encouraging smile before rejoining Noctis across the hall.

Ignis didn’t eat much. After Gladio handed him eating utensils, Ignis quietly forced himself to eat a bowl of oatmeal and banana and to drink two glasses of water. Gladio forced himself to eat too, but he couldn't taste it. Everything was sandpaper and flavorless to him.

When the doctor, a woman dark brown with braided hair tied into a bun, finally arrived that afternoon, Gladio paced the room. The doctor spoke mostly to Ignis, who responded to her with one-word answers.

As the doctor examined Ignis, she asked the same question that had been burning in Gladio's mouth all day. “How did you acquire these injuries?”

“I...I don't remember.”

At that, the doctor asked him a series of memory related questions to make sure he didn't have a head injury. He answered everything perfectly.

Ignis did remember. Ignis wasn't even _trying_ to be convincing.

When she started to put Ignis’ bandages back on, Gladio told her he would do it. She shrugged and left the roll of fresh bandages on the side table along with magic-infused ointment for the burn wound.

The doctor gathered her things and promised a follow-up in a few days to see if anything had changed. On her way out, she pulled Gladio into the hall, but left the door ajar.

“Hit me with it.”

She adjusted her large glasses and looked at him with a sad smile. “From the looks of it, he has suffered ocular damage. Neither eye responded to stimulation. This could be temporary, and it is possible he will regain some or all of his vision, but only time will tell. I've never seen a wound like that before and since he claims he doesn't remember how the trauma occurred, I can only speculate.”

Gladio's stomach threatened to return all of the food to the surface. He managed to stay up right and not puke all over the doctor. “What can I do to help?”

“Be there for him. That's all you can do right now, sir.”

“That's it?”

“That's the most important thing in times such as these. Stand by him.” She checked her watch. “I'm sorry. I have other patients to tend to. Good luck, sir.”

Gladio returned to Ignis.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he returned to the room. But Ignis was merely sitting in the armchair, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hair shielding his face.  

He was quiet. Too quiet.

“Iggy, the doctor said there's a chance you'll get everything back.”

“A chance. Splendid.” Ignis was using that level, stiff tone he often took when he was masking his own emotions.

Gladio sat on the bed in front of Ignis and slid his hand under his chin to tilt his face up. Ignis turned his face away, so that he could only see the undamaged cheek. His skin was tinged red in a blush.

“Iggy, look at me.”

Ignis laughed but it was devoid of any humor. “Word choice.”

Gladio grimaced, but still palmed the side of his lover’s face and guided him to face him. Ignis allowed it but kept his eyes closed.

Unbandaged, Gladio could get a good look at Ignis. The silvery burn-like wound was darker than it was yesterday. It marred that beautiful face, but Ignis was still the most beautiful man Gladio had ever seen. Yet, that scar sent a surge of anger and guilt through Gladio that made him feel powerless.

Ignis’ lips curved down in a frown. So much unspoken grief and tension radiated from him.

Gladio gently stroked his jaw. Ignis leaned into the touch, and Gladio felt some level of relief at the response. “I've got you, Iggy. I'm gonna stand by you.”

Ignis’ eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes.

Gladio was taken aback. Instead of those beautiful green eyes he loved to gaze into as they made love, Ignis looked at him with overly dilated pupils that made his eyes nearly black. Those intelligent, expressive eyes now unseeing and unfocused.

Tears filled Gladio’s eyes but he blinked them away quickly. “Iggy, I love you.”

Ignis lifted his hands from his lap and grasped at Gladio, pulling at his jacket. “What’s wrong?”

“Your hands. Give me your hands.”

Gladio quickly took both of his hands in his and held them tight. Ignis held on with a desperate grip. Gladio leaned in and pressed his lips against Ignis’, feeling the ridge of the thin scar that now marred that perfect mouth.

Ignis’ lips trembled under his. A strangled sob escaped Ignis. He pulled back. The Royal Advisor’s lips trembled as he struggled to form words. Gladio held on tight waiting for them to come.

And when they did, it wasn't what he'd expected.

“I’m afraid I must ask your forgiveness.”


	2. The Heart of the Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio struggles with the aftermath of what happened in Altissia.

On the wings of another nightmare, Ignis woke to darkness. He was lying next to Gladio’s strong, warm form, engulfed in the man’s loving arms, which was the only thing that stopped him from screaming into the night.

It was always the same group of terrible dreams.

Most prominent were the images that Pryna bestowed upon him before the creature died. Images of a future where they had all aged. Gladio’s hair was longer, the shaved sides grown out. Tears had glittered in his eyes at a campfire. Prompto wore a scruffy goatee and teary eyes. And then there was Ignis himself, with a scarred face covered by large, reflective visors as he looked up at an older, weathered Noctis. Strangely, he noticed his own hair, styled in the exact way Gladio had styled that morning in Altissia before they spent the entire day together without Prompto and Noctis at their heels. He couldn’t tell at what point in time this tragic future took place.

This nightmare was always accompanied by a horrible voice that he knew belonged to an Astral. Nothing else would sound so haughty, vengeful, and otherworldly. That merciless voice decreed his king would have to sacrifice himself on the throne of Insomnia in order to banish darkness and save the world. He now knew that _darkness_ meant the mysterious Ardyn.

The nightmare followed him in his waking hours. When it wasn’t about the prophecy, the memory of Ravus mourning his sister was fresh in his mind. Even worse, the memory of Gladio’s black eyes and his smirking, mocking face as it melted away to reveal the monster Ardyn beneath.

Oftentimes, when Ignis woke, there was a phantom sensation of his skin and eyes on fire as his vision burned away.

He couldn’t decide which was worse: the prophecy, the horrible voice, Gladio turning into Ardyn or the phantom pain of his desperate sacrifice. It was difficult to separate one from the other, for it was all one inseparable tangle of terror and trauma.

The doctor still hoped. He held on to the sliver of possibility that his vision could be restored. Kings of Lucis wouldn't be so cruel to a loyal servant of the crown who was _saving the life of their chosen one._ Right? Perhaps this was a mere setback. A challenge to test his mettle. To prove he was truly worthy to stand by Noctis as his royal advisor, brother, and friend.

It had been days since that horrific afternoon at the Altar of the Tidemother. Noctis was still resting. He desperately needed to speak to him. What on Eos would he say?

Gladio shifted next to him, the larger man’s arm draped around Ignis’ waist. His heartbeat was steady in Ignis’ ear where he rested his head on his chest. Gladio was his anchor now that his world had been reduced to shadows and unidentifiable shapes. Sometimes keeping the bandages on was preferable to the state of his vision. It was easier to pretend that way.

He tightened his grip around Gladio and buried his face in his chest, committing his scent to memory. Even though they hadn't been in a forest in months since coming to the land of Accordo, Gladio always smelled of pine, wind, and earth. He still hadn't told Gladio what happened on the altar. Though Gladio hadn’t outright asked, he knew the question was coming.

Gladio was a patient man, but everyone had their limits.

The man he loved deserved the truth. But how? How could he tell the him that he was doomed to fail his sacred duty?

Why put that burden on him? It would be cruel. Why? Why had this information been bestowed upon _him_? What was he supposed to do with this knowledge of the future?

He wasn't sure if he would reveal this information to anyone. Without all the facts, revealing it could do more harm than good.

Gladio pulled him closer in his sleep.

He didn't deserve to be in Gladio's arms. He was a liar. He was withholding critical information. How could he ever be deserving of forgiveness? Every time Gladio touched him, he felt dirty. He didn't deserve such kindness, love and affection. Not anymore. Perhaps not ever.

Maybe what had happened on that altar was a reminder from the Astrals of his place in this story. How dare he fall in love. How dare he be selfish enough to think _servants_ of the chosen king could have their own lives? Could fall in _love_ with _one another_ while knowing their lives were meaningless in the grand scheme of things?

Not only was it selfish, it was foolish.

He couldn't breathe.

It was too hot.

Ignis removed himself from Gladio's embrace and sat up in bed. His hands automatically reached out on the side table for his glasses. He hit air. He remembered now that those glasses has been crushed under Ardyn's boot. Yes, he had another pair somewhere, but he didn’t need them anyway. If things didn't get better, he likely wouldn't need them ever again.

_Why me? Why this?_

He found the edge of the bed and swung his legs over. Feet safely on the ground, he reached out in darkness until his fingers brushed the end table.

He'd been memorizing the layout of the room. While he appreciated Prompto's jittery guidance and Gladio's firm, loving hand, his pride was riled everytime he needed help to do simple things that once came to him without a second thought.

Did he regret putting that ring on?

He shook his head to wipe such a treasonous, selfish question from his mind. His own words on that altar echoed back at him, rattling in his brain.

_"I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I will protect him!"_

If only he hadn't been put in that situation. If only he had made a different choice.

He picked his way across the room slowly, using his hands to guide him around objects and walls until he reached the balcony doors. The glass was cold under his hands as he searched for the latch and opened it. He dragged the door open and let his hands and careful steps lead him onto the balcony.

The wooden planks were pleasantly warm under his feet. The air was humid and damp with rainfall. It smelled strongly of seawater, dust, gunpowder, and old magic. The wind played in his hair, its cool fingers stroking his skin and brushing his bandaged face.

He reached the edge of the balcony and wrapped his bare hands around the railing tightly. He inhaled deeply, feeling his lungs fill and his ribs expand. He exhaled. Then he repeated the steps several times, trying desperately to clear his mind.

There was no use.

He heard Gladio open the balcony door and step out. There was the slightest vibration of his weight. He braced himself for the touch he knew was coming.

“Iggy, are you okay?” Gladio's words were soft, filled with concern and _love_ that he wasn't sure he deserved anymore _._ Ignis gritted his teeth and swallowed emotion.

Gladio's familiar, strong arms slid around his waist. He could see the tattoos on his arms in his mind's eye. He felt his chest press into his back and the weight of lips against his cheek, warm and soft. They came together like two perfectly matched puzzle pieces.

He didn't deserve this. It wasn't his to claim. Neither of them had any business being in love.

Noctis was going to _die._ And for _what?_

A scream clawed up his throat and he fought it down, swallowing hard. He tightened his grip on the railing.

“You OK?”

“I'm….fine.” The lie earned him a soft kiss on his temple.

“Iggy? What happened out there?”

Ignis didn't know it, but their hotel room was in visual range of the broken altar where he'd lost so much.

The burden of that day weighed heavily. Perhaps it was time to release some of the pressure.

Gladio pressed warm lips to his cheek. Tears pricked in Ignis’ unseeing eyes. He inhaled softly and exhaled, focusing on breathing.

“Iggy?” His lover’s lips brushed his ear as he spoke. Tender, loving, patient.

“I...I don’t know where to begin.”

“We don’t have to talk about it yet if you’re not ready.”

“N-no...it’s OK.” Ignis started. With a calm, steady voice he explained how his communication device was ruined during his bout with Caligo. Then he explained how he came to ally himself with Ravus, which won a grunt from Gladio but no further comment.

He reached the part of the story where he and Ravus made it to the Altar of the Tidemother.

His voice shook. He stopped.

He clutched the railing. Gladio didn’t say anything or pressure him, he only tightened his grip around his waist and buried him in his embrace. It took everything in Ignis not to turn around and hide his face in Gladio’s chest as if he were a child.

Finally Gladio did speak. His voice was soft, steady, and strong. His Gladio. Always the strong one. “We can stop if you want to.”

“No. I have to get through this,” Ignis said through gritted teeth.

He continued. The memories came flooding back. He stumbled over his words and his despair he told the story of finding Noctis and Lunafreya’s body.

“I was so relieved that Noctis appeared to be alright. But poor Lunafreya….” Ignis inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Ravus didn't take it well.”

“‘Course not. That's his sister.”

Ignis nodded. He knew had that been Iris lying there, Gladio would've lost his mind.

“Enraged with grief, he attacked Noct….”

He told the story of their battle. Ignis remembered how his heart rushed so painfully against his ribs and his lungs burned and he grew exhausted but he couldn't stop until Ravus was no longer a threat. As he told the story of the fight, Gladio caressed his arms soothingly. That thoughtful touch made it all the harder when he got to the next part.

“So what happened after Ravus calmed down?” Gladio asked.

Ignis sighed. “It….I...you…”

“Me?”

“Not you.”

“I don’t understand.”

_Why is this so bloody difficult?_

“He ran up to me. Ardyn. But I didn't know it was him. Not at first.”

“Really? He's pretty hard to miss.”

“I believe Ardyn has been...observing us. He preyed on my weakness so that my defenses were….low. That's how he was able to get close to Noct.”

“How? Never knew you to have a weakness.”

“Y-you're my weakness.”

“Me? What?”

“Gladio….Ardyn. He...got close because...he was…”

“Was what?”

Ignis inhaled. The image of Ardyn as Gladio played in his mind. His hands trembled; he clutched the railing tighter. “He was wearing your body. He looked directly at me. He sounded like you. He walked like you. He even had your blade when he tried to cut Ravus in half—”

“What—?”

“The black eyes should have been a clue that it wasn't you. Gladio...I can't get it out of my head. I-I can't….”

A sob bubbled up. Ignis pressed his lips together in a bid to suppress it. He felt Gladio turn him around and draw him into a crushing hug. He felt his lips in his hair. Ignis clutched Gladio's back for dear life. This Gladio was solid and real. No illusions. No evil.

“That son of a _bitch_.” The ferocity in his voice softened. “You're safe with me, Iggy. Don't ever doubt it.”

Ignis gave in to comfort. There was a full story burning on his tongue that Gladio still needed to hear. He lingered in the embrace for several minutes, steeling himself so he could continue.

“There’s…there’s more.” Ignis spoke into Gladio’s neck. The scent of pine wafted over him. Gods, how he desperately wanted to be able to see his face.

“Iggy, you don’t have to keep going. We can talk about it later.”

“No. It’s fine.” He managed to find what little resolve he had left that wasn’t dashed to pieces on the altar. “There isn’t much left to tell. A fight took place. Ardyn threatened Noct’s life. I managed to save him. Ardyn walked away unscathed despite my valiant efforts. I believe that’s when you and Prompto arrived.”

“You fought Ardyn? Alone? How?”

Ignis opened his mouth and closed it. He couldn’t tell him. Not yet. “Ardyn was merely toying with me, I realize that now. This is my reward.”

A low growl came from Gladio's throat. “Fuck. Next time I see him, I'll tear his fucking head off.”

Ignis said nothing to that.

He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't told Gladio exactly _how_ he was injured. Sure, Ardyn was the catalyst, but what would Gladio say if he knew what Ignis had done? His love was being so patient, and all Ignis was doing was lying to him. For what? To protect him? Or was it to protect himself?

Gladio slid his hands down Ignis’ back, and for a wild second he thought his lover was trying to be intimate with him. Instead, his warm touch glided over to his arms and down to his hands to intertwine their fingers. He let himself be guided into the hotel room.

Gladio helped him into bed. He let him kiss him. It was a shallow, loving kiss that flooded Ignis with a warmth he sorely needed. Gladio was his only constant in this world of shadow and darkness. He needed the anchor even if he didn't deserve the man.

Which was the dream? This waking nightmare? Or was their time on the road the dream? What right did they have to laugh, camp, fish, do photoshoots, and quest when the bodies of Insomnians were growing cold in a broken city?

Was this waking nightmare the dream? Or was the week prior the dream? When he and Gladio confessed their feelings and spent hours in joyful, erotic delirium?

His beloved held him to his chest and kissed his forehead. Then his nose. Ignis let out a shaky sigh and tried to relax as Gladio captured his mouth with a deeper, comforting kiss. He cupped the back of Gladio’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair just to hold on to something real. When the kiss ended, he could feel Gladio's warm breath ghosting over his damp mouth.

“Iggy, you're not alone. You know that, right?”

Ignis nodded. “I know…”

But he felt utterly alone with this prophetic burden.

He couldn’t even bring himself to tell Gladio that he’d borrowed the power of kings, how could he bring himself to tell him that Noctis was doomed by a prophecy ordained by the Astrals?

Ignis released Gladio and turned over on his side; his partner embraced him from behind, drawing him into his arms. They laid in silence for several minutes before Ignis heard an intake of breath.

“You never told me why you wanted forgiveness,” Gladio said.

“It’s...it’s nothing.”

“You haven't done shit but be a hero. You're alive. Noct's alive. We’re still in this.”

A tear managed to slip past Ignis’ bandages and drop with a very soft thud onto the blanket. “Indeed.”

“I love you.”

Ignis didn't reply. He was focusing too hard on containing a broken sob.

* * *

Raking a comb through his hair and stifling a yawn, Gladio looked at himself in the steamy bathroom mirror. He'd left Ignis in bed sleeping. He had watched his lover sleep for several minutes, glad that Ignis had finally found some rest after tossing and turning in his arms all night.

It had been three days now. If it wasn’t for Prompto’s help, Gladio would probably be worse off than he was.

But who could do it other than him? He wasn't there when it mattered. The least he could do was pick up the pieces and put their group back together.

“Ahh! Bloody...shit!”

Gladio rushed out of the bathroom.

On his knees, Ignis was on the floor near the side of the bed.

“Iggy! Are you alright?! Fuck! I didn't mean to leave you — "

Ignis waved him off. “I’m fine.”

“Are you—?”

“I’m _fine_.” He sighed, sitting back his knees, head down and shoulders slumped. “My ego is the only thing bruised. It would appear I was too ambitious.”

Gladio placed a hand on his tense shoulders. “Take it easy, Iggy…”

“I don’t want to bloody take it easy. I want to be able to cross a room without all of...this!” He waved his hand vaguely around his face. “I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…”

“It's fine.” Gladio hated seeing Ignis like this. Yet, he had to stay strong, for both of them. He applied pressure to Ignis’ shoulder as a sign of solidarity.  “Here, let me help you.”

With a frustrated sigh, Ignis held out his left hand; Gladio took it. As he was pulling Ignis to his feet, he noticed a faint bruise around his ring finger.

“Your hand. There's a burn here that looks like a... ring.”

Ignis gasped and tried to tug his hand away; Gladio held fast. With his other hand he peeled back Ignis’ sleeve. Long, thin veiny lines, identical to the bruise on his ring finger, crawled up Ignis’ skin.

In that moment, the world stopped making sense. “What _really_ happened that day? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I already told you.”  Ignis’ voice shook; he tugged his hand free.

Gladio balled up his fists and crossed his arms to stop from reaching out to Ignis again too soon. “Please tell me the truth. The _full_ truth.”

Ignis focused on rolling down his sleeve. “I told you what was pertinent. Let it go.”

Not this time. “Did Ardyn make you….” Gladio’s throat was closing up. He forced the words out. “Did he make you put it on? The Ring of the Lucii?”

Ignis released his sleeve and instead pushed his dark glasses up his nose and looked away, shoulders tense, fists balled.

Gladio unfurled his arms and closed the space between them in a single stride. He lightly touched Ignis on the elbow. “Love—?”

Finally, his lover turn his face toward him. His lips were a hard line; his jaw was clenched.

“What difference does it make?” Ignis spoke in a low, hard voice.

Gladio’s heart ached for Ignis. “If I don’t know what happened, how can I protect against future threats? I need the full story.”

Ignis was quiet. Gladio desperately wished he could see those emerald green eyes, if for nothing else than to read what was behind them. The silence seemed to go on forever as Ignis idly stroked the dark band around his ring finger.

“Iggy?”

Gladio resisted the urge to pull him close and protect. Whatever was going on was trapped in Ignis’ head. There would be no hiding from it.

He pressed his thumb into the crook of Ignis’ elbow; he hoped it brought some comfort.

An intake of breath from Ignis. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Let out a tiny huff of air. Then started again. “I….I had no choice.”

Gladio stayed quiet and waited.

“The kings of Lucis granted me their strength. They found me worthy.”

“A-are you serious?” Gladio’s head was spinning, his throat tight. Before he could process what Ignis was implying, the advisor continued on.

“I did it. I chose to don the Ring of the Lucii.”

_What?! No….no….no…._

“I had no other choice. The situation was escalating quickly. My ally was useless. The chancellor had threatened Noct’s life and I was exhausted from my battle with Ravus. The ring was simply laying there—”

_He...Ignis did this…to himself…_

“—It happened rather fast. I took a stand. They gave me their favor, at a price. This was part of the deal. I hadn’t known exactly _what_ they would do to me, but it didn’t matter—”

_Nothing mattered? Not his life? Not me? Not us?_

“....Ardyn was angry that the kings gave me their favor. He’d expected me to die, I presume. But I got him away from our liege. I managed to fight without my vision, but Ardyn walked away unscathed."

 _No...this isn't real_...

“No matter. Be it a small victory, it was for the greater good. I accepted the consequences and didn't look back. In that moment, nothing else mattered. ”

“W-WHAT THE _HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”_

Emotions slammed into Gladio, tearing at his resolve. He trembled, tears blurred his vision. The world was crumbling away at his feet.

A choked gasp came from Ignis, then a growl that broke the tense silence around them. Ignis jerked his elbow away.

“I was _thinking_ I had to save Noctis’ life because a madman had already slaughtered the Oracle.”

“Y-you nearly died!”

Ignis rounded on him head-on. His dark glasses glinted in the sunlight streaming into the hotel room. His voice was shredded calm. “Don’t you think I’m aware of that?”

“I could’ve _lost_ you. And I wouldn’t have known why!”

Ignis expression hardened. “What’s done is done.” He held his chin up and squared his shoulders. “I did what was needed. _You_ certainly would’ve done the exact same.”

“There had to be another way! I—”

“You _wouldn’t_ have done it? You wouldn’t _save the life of your king?!”_

“That ain’t what I said—!”

Ignis spoke in a growl, voice trembling with fury. “How _dare_ you question my decision. I had no bloody _choice_ against a foe more powerful than myself. I swore an oath to our king, Gladiolus, same as you, and I did what it took to adhere to it. Had I died on that altar, so be it.”

“Iggy, please. That’s not— “

“I do not _care_ what you _think_ , Gladiolus! Had you been by my side, perhaps the power of kings wouldn't have been a factor! You weren’t bloody there! You weren’t where you should’ve been to do your sworn duty!”

Gladio felt like he’d been slapped.

“I-Iggy—”

“Don’t you fucking ‘Iggy’ me!” Ignis spoke through his teeth, fists balled up at his sides, body tense, skin flushed red, body shaking with fury.

Gladio’s words caught in his throat. Rage burned off Ignis. Tense energy crackled around them. Ignis barreled on.

“You weren't there! You weren't bloody there when I needed you! When Noct needed you! We have our callings. Yet, you would stand here as if you have all of the answers? What would Clarus say if he knew his son had grown soft? That he would choose a mere lover over the king he swore to protect until his dying breath? Have you forgotten your duty?! What kind of Shield are you?”

Hurt, anger and shame slammed into Gladio hard; he felt like throwing up. He took several steps back. “Ignis, h-how _dare_ you!”

Ignis faltered. Blindly he reached out, but Gladio stepped out of his way. Too late.

A negative, angry heat swirled around them. He had to get away from Ignis _right now_ before he said something he would regret forever.

“Gladio...wait…I...”

“Save it!” Gladio barked. Ignis flinched at the power in his voice. “You’ve said enough.” He stormed to the door and tore it open, nearly breaking the hinges.

Prompto was standing in the hall, a food tray in hand. He looked confused.

Gladio stormed past him without a word, stomping down the hall. All he saw was red. Ignis’ words echoed and burned into his memory.

His throat and lungs were tight. Nausea and dizziness crashed into him in waves. He lost his bearings as he stormed through the Leville’s identical hallways. The world was spinning.

Finally he found some quiet corner, far away from that horrible conversation. He paced, breathing in and out, trying to shake Ignis’ words from his mind.

_What kind of Shield are you?_

Maybe he actually did lose Ignis on that altar.

The facts kept swirling around in his head on repeat. He could practically _feel_ the judgement of former Shields and his father staring down at him, agreeing with Ignis.

The first time Noctis had truly needed Gladio’s protection, he wasn’t where he should’ve been. And while Ignis was a trained fighter, he was no Shield, and yet he had had to take the hit in Gladio’s place. He'd been forced to make a terrible choice that nobody ever should have to make.

He slammed his fist into the wall; the material crumpled as he punched clean through the wall. It wasn’t enough. He swung again and again until plaster and stone lay at his feet.

With aching fists and an aching heart, he leaned against the destroyed wall, arms hanging at his sides. He stared without really seeing anything. The garish decor of the hotel blurred in front of him as tears threatened to come; he blinked them away furiously. “King Regis...Dad….I’m sorry about Noct and Iggy...what am I supposed to do now?”

His thoughts traveled back to when he earned his first permanent scar protecting Noctis after a drunk citizen tried to hurt the young prince.

_Gladio laid in bed at Amicitia Manor with pillows fluffed under his head and feet and a light blanket across his legs. He had a fresh white bandage across the left side of his face. The scar beneath was starting to hurt again as his pain medication wore off._

_Next to him Ignis, who had brought three of Gladio's favorite comfort meals, relaxed next to him. They were side by side, elbows and shoulders touching as Ignis read aloud from the latest installment of Gladio's favorite trashy novels: The Midnight Sapphire Chronicles._

_For a few years, it had been a tradition for them to get together and read each update in the increasingly ridiculous series. Usually Gladio did the reading, but with one eye temporarily out of commission, Ignis dutifully took over._

_Gladio hadn't minded. Ignis had a lovely voice as he read and stifled laughs at particularly absurd scenes. With his good eye, he stole a glance at Ignis, enjoying how his lips moved as they formed words. How he occasionally stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth — something he would never do in public. How he adjusted his glasses every once in a while with his middle finger._

_All too familiar, butterflies stirred up in his stomach. “Hey, Iggy?”_

_Ignis paused reading and looked up at him, concerned green eyes combing his face. “Are you okay? Need anything? Headache? Hungry? Tired? Is it time for your medication again?”_

_“Whoa whoa whoa. No….I just wanted to thank you for this. I know you're crazy busy and your free time is precious. You could be doing your own thing instead of babysitting me. So thanks for the company.”_

_Ignis’ eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on his cheeks. He ducked his head and fidgeted with his glasses. “My pleasure. Is it not what friends do for one another in times of distress? A bit of cooking and reading is nothing compared to the heroism you showed.”_

_Gladio swelled with pride and love. “Thanks, Iggy. Means a lot.”_

_“You're welcome.” Ignis returned to the book. Gladio gasped suddenly, hand over his heart. Ignis jerked his head up, looking terrified. “What's wrong?!”_

_Gladio’s stricken expression melted into a goofy grin. “You said it!”_

_“What on Eos are you going on about?”_

_“You said the F-word. You said we are friends.”_

_Ignis nudged Gladio and tucked a strand of golden brown hair behind his ears. “It goes without saying. If you scare me like that again, I'll—"_

_The threat was left unfinished when there was a heavy knock at the door. Ignis created distance between them. Before Gladio could answer, Clarus Amicitia stepped in, still wearing his Citadel garbs._

_He hadn't seen his father since before his injury. Clarus had been too caught up with King Regis to spare a moment for his son. Gladio didn't hold it against him. The king came first._

_“Sorry to interrupt,” Clarus said. He gave Ignis a nod in greeting. Gladio wasn't looking at Ignis, but he imagined the royal advisor returned the sentiment with grave seriousness._

_“What’s up?”_

_“I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you until now. I'll keep this short.”_

_Ignis made a little noise next to him, catching the attention of both Amicitias. “Excuse me, my lord. I can depart to give you and your son privacy.”_

_“No need, Ignis. You may benefit from this, too.”_

_Gladio glanced at his friend. Ignis nodded and held the book to his chest like a shield. He returned his focus to his dad._

_“Don't look so scared.” Clarus chuckled and his eyes filled with warmth. “I'm proud of you, son. You've earned your first scar in the protection of your liege. There is no greater honor as an Amicitia. While as a father I hope it will be your last, understand that a Shield accepts the consequences of all possibilities. You did good. At moments like this, remember that you're allowed to bend but never break.”_

_Gladio nodded, pride burning in his chest. “I understand.”_

_Clarus nodded in return. “An Amicitia picks up the pieces and moves forward, stronger than before for king, country, and self.”_

_“Self?”_

_“You can't be a fine Shield if your armor is broken. Enjoy this time. Do not feel guilty that you can't be by your prince’s side for a few days. He and you both benefit from this healing period. Come back fortified with new knowledge in yourself as a man and Shield. You're an Amicitia. Wear it with pride, scars and all.”_

The memory faded.

It was some time before Gladio had somewhat stitched himself together. Ignis’ anger-fueled words still cut new wounds in him.

He’d come so close to losing his love that fateful day on the altar.

And maybe now he actually had.

He raked his fingers through his hair and took a few steadying breaths before pulling himself off the wall. He dusted himself off, stepped over the debris and headed back to to where he was needed.

When Gladio entered Noctis’ room, Prompto was sitting at a desk near the door, feet propped up and playing a game on his phone. He immediately put the phone down and looked up at Gladio expectantly. “Everything all right? Iggy— “

“Mind your business.”

“Oooookaaaay….”

Gladio folded his arms over his chest and scanned the room. Noctis was still asleep, lying on his side now; sunlight poured across his face and dark hair. A vase of blue flowers were next to his bed. “Change of plans. I’ll keep watch on Noct for a while.”

“You sure? You—”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, a little harder than was necessary. It made Prompto perk up and drop his feet from the desk. “‘Sides, my responsibility is here.”

“Hey man, you know I said I didn’t mind watching out for Noct.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Just do it, OK?”

Prompto made a weird little noise, shrugged his shoulders and pulled himself out of the chair. “If that’s what you want. You sure you’re OK?”

Gladio didn’t answer.

* * *

In his world of shadows, Ignis couldn’t see a clock but he could sense time sliding by. He could feel sunlight on his skin as he sat at the edge of the bed, where he’d been since Gladio stormed out, with his face in his hands.

Every footstep that passed the hotel room door made his heart jump. Was it Gladio returning? He had an apology loaded and ready to go. He couldn’t _believe_ he’d allowed himself to lash out that way. What was wrong with him?

The sound of the sheer amount of _hurt_ in Gladio’s voice rang in Ignis’ head over and over. Once his anger had dissipated, he realized what he’d said. In their twenty-something years of knowing one another, he’d never lost control like that with Gladio. The man had always been kind to him. They disagreed sometimes, but never like this. This wasn’t an argument, this was a slaughter and he’d been doing the killing. Astrals, what had he been thinking?

Was he truly angry with Gladio for not being there?

An apology was required. Gladio would understand. He always did.

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Ignis sat up immediately, smoothing his loose hair back and sliding his dark glasses back over his face. “Come in.”

The door opened and he immediately knew it wasn’t Gladio. While Gladio had heavy footfalls, this person walked with a lighter, off-kilter gait. Prompto.

Ignis focused on relaxing his facial muscles to arrange his expression into blank serenity or at least something akin to neutrality. Yet, he held his hands tightly in his lap.  

“Hey, Iggy. You didn’t eat what I brought?”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“Mind if I….?”

“Go ahead.”

He heard him set the tray down in the usual spot, and how the utensils rattled and hit the dish. He listened as Prompto ate for a while. He offered unsolicited information about Noctis’ current state (still unconscious).

For the first time since he himself had awakened, his first concern wasn’t the king asleep across the hall, but instead his missing Shield. Ignis crossed his legs and leaned into the cushions of the armchair, pondering how to ask the young man about Gladio without giving away anything.

“By any chance, do you know where Gladio is?”

A long intake of breath told him everything he needed to know. He could practically _hear_ the boy wince. “He’s with Noct. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Ignis chest tightened. He let out what he hoped was a controlled breath. So he had pushed him away. Perhaps this was for the best. It would be imperative that they kept focused on the things that mattered. Love was an unjustifiable occupational hazard. “I see.”

As Prompto chattered, Ignis’ thoughts drifted back to a better time.

Was that only days ago that he and Gladio had professed their undying love for one another while watching a beautiful sunset? Was it only a week ago that Gladio had taken a chance and kissed him in an alley while they were serenaded by violin? Was it only a few months ago that they had danced together in Lestallum, humidity and lust swirling around them? Months ago that they’d enjoyed an evening under shooting stars or had flirted at camp?

Astrals, how foolish they had been.

“Hehe. Heeey, sorry if I’m not much company.” There was a question in Prompto’s tone. He heard fabric shift. Prompto was likely doing that little dance he did whenever he was uncomfortable.

Ignis forced some cheerfulness into his tone for Prompto’s benefit. “No. You’re fine company. Besides, Gladio is where he belongs.”

Gladio may have been where he belonged, but he wasn’t where Ignis needed him to be.

What had he done?


	3. Written In The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to deal with the burden of prophecy alone. The guys leave Altissia.

Forty-eight hours. 

That’s how long it had been since Gladio and Ignis had spoken.

It was mid-morning in Altissia, recovery efforts were still in full swing, and Gladio’s party was still waiting on their friend to awaken. The morning found Gladio sitting at Noctis’ bedside, holding the Ring of the Lucii in his palm staring down at it and cursing its existence. Occasionally, he’d glance at Noctis to see if he would stir.

Looking at Ignis stung. When he saw that beautiful, scarred face and those unseeing eyes, it reminded him of how he’d failed to protect his heart. When he heard him speak, it reminded him of the words that had cut him like daggers.

Gazing upon Noctis’ unconscious form made it worse. If Ignis wasn’t reminder enough, seeing Noctis like this filled him with grief and determination. He was tired of turning over the facts of that day on the altar in his head. The past was the past. It was time for some action. As soon as Noctis woke up, they would leave Altissia.

Vague movement in his peripheral vision made Gladio put down the ring. Did Noctis move? Gladio stared at him, waiting for something. Light drifted across the bed, across Noct’s pale face. His dark hair laid across his forehead and his mouth was curved in a frown. He looked like a little kid lying here like this. Shit, he practically was a little kid. He was Gladio's little brother long before he was his king.

How the hell had things gotten so bad so fast? Hard to believe that only a few months ago, this journey had started as a simple trip to Altissia for Noctis’ wedding to Lunafreya. Now they were in the middle of a war where they didn’t know anything about what the enemy was doing. 

He’d have to stand up and be a Shield worthy of the name Amicitia. Noctis was counting on him.

Everybody was counting on him.

A knock at the door took Gladio from his thoughts. He gave Noctis one final glance and pulled himself up to head for the door. 

Prompto stood on the other side chewing his lip and looking anxious.

“What’s wrong? Is Iggy….OK?”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, he asked me to stop by. Said he needed to talk to you about something. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on Noct and be there in a jiffy if something changes.”

Gladio’s mouth went dry. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Did he say what he wanted?”

“Nah. You know how Ignis is. You know what he wants you to know and that’s that.”

“OK, keep an eye on Noct. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Gladio clapped Prompto on the shoulder and slipped past him. He crossed the hall. The door was already partially open. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed it inward and entered the hotel room.

The advisor was sitting in an armchair near the window with his legs crossed. The balcony door was open, letting in a warm breeze. A cup of coffee was cooling on a tray near Ignis. His hair was still flat and unkempt. Gladio stood there for a second, saying nothing watching Ignis push his dark glasses up his nose, causing them to glint in the sunlight.

Finally, Gladio cleared his throat. “You wanted to see me?”

Ignis nodded stiffly. He reached for the coffee cup, hesitated and then put his hands back in his lap. “I…”

Gladio came farther into the room until he reached the edge of the bed. He was as close to Ignis as he was willing. If Ignis wanted his space, he would give it to him. “What’s wrong? I don’t wanna leave Noct alone for too long.”

A frustrated sigh escaped Ignis. He picked up the coffee cup and lifted it to his lips. Gladio didn’t miss the fact that it shook in his hands. He wanted to close the space between them and steady him, but he held back. There was too much between them that needed to be addressed. 

While Ignis steadied himself, he waited. Ignis took a few sips and rested the cup against his knee. Every word that left Ignis’ mouth was slow and stilted. “Gladio…I’ve been thinking about the other day….”

_ Here we go. Bound to happen sooner or later.  _

Gladio mentally prepared himself. He too had been thinking. He thought he knew what he was going to say when the moment came, but now that he stood before his best friend and lover, he was at a loss.

Before either of them could utter another word, Prompto burst into the room, breathless.

“Guys! Noctis is waking up. He’s mumbling in his sleep and moving.”

The air shifted in the room. Ignis dropped the coffee cup onto the tray and stood up abruptly. “Take me to him. Right now.”

Heart thudding in his chest, Gladio obeyed without thinking. He took Ignis by his elbow and led the way, with Prompto guiding them across the hall. When they reached the door, Ignis stopped short and pulled his arm away.

“I need to speak with him first.”

“We all need to spea—” Gladio started.

“Alone.”

With that, Ignis pushed the door open and closed it in both of their faces. 

For several minutes, Prompto and Gladio stood on either side of the door waiting for Ignis to emerge. 

When it finally opened, Ignis stepped into the hall. Head hanging, he let out a heavy sigh and adjusted his glasses. Something was wrong. Gladio reached out to him only to withdraw before making contact. 

Ignis crossed the hall to his room and shut the door with a sharp snap. Gladio stared at it for a second and then joined Prompto to greet Noctis.

* * *

Ignis’ back slammed against the hotel room door. Unseeing eyes snapped closed at the shadow shapes of his limited vision. He inhaled and exhaled in rapid bursts, chest feeling tight, tears stinging his eyes.

Noctis was going to go through with the journey. Ignis had asked him to stop. As soon as he’d suggested quitting to the young king, Noctis had lost it. Perhaps, if he had given an actual bloody reason for such a strange request, Noctis would’ve heeded his advice. He should be proud that His Highness was finally stepping up to his duty, but everything had changed. How could he be pleased with this senseless, cruel fate?

He would have to lead his king, no, his  _ brother and friend _ to his death.  

_ Why? Why did it have to be this way? It doesn’t make any sense! _

_ Why did this world and the Astrals deserve such a sacrifice? Why did King Regis let this happen? Why did the Astrals do this? Why did the crystal choose Noct? Why is this happening?! Why give me this prophetic knowledge if I’m powerless!? _

Ignis propelled himself across the room. His foot hit something. He lost his balance and fell to his knees with a painful thud. A growl of anger tore from his lips. The icy grip he usually had on his emotions was already frayed. 

Now, it snapped. 

A strangled cry and string of swears tore from his throat. Fury and rage forced him to his feet. His fingers brushed a lamp. He tore it from the table and let it fly from his fingertips. A loud, satisfying crash vibrated throughout the room. 

Still screaming and cursing, Ignis did the same to more lamps, vases, paintings and anything else he could reach. Then he moved on to blankets from the bed; picked up pillows and flung them. It was blessed chaos shattering and crashing all around. Yet, it did nothing to soothe him. Still, he continued his assault. Screaming, cursing, crying, throwing, and breaking anything he could reach. 

In his enraged haze, he didn’t hear someone join him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, bringing with it a familiar woodsy scent.

“Ignis stop….!”

“Let me go!”

“Please, you'll hurt yourself!”

“I DON'T CARE!”

“ _ I  _ fucking care!"

For a moment, he struggled against Gladio’s grip, but it was no use. Ignis’ rage went out of in a snap, turning to what was bubbling just beneath the surface.

Grief. 

As he sank to his knees, his friend guided him to the floor. He didn’t feel connected to his body. He clung to his beloved, clutching his shirt, digging his nails into his back, burying his face in his chest. There was solid life around him. There was more than the shadowy void he lived in now.

“I can't….I can't….” His voice and body trembled. “Do  _ anything _ !”

Gladio held him tight to his chest. Ignis gasped trying to form words but none would come. 

He barely recognized the sound of his own voice as a horrid sob tore from his throat. Tears squeezed out of his unseeing eyes. He felt Gladio remove his glasses. He felt the kiss on his forehead and the strong arms tightening around him, rocking him gently. No matter how hard he tried to regain control, Ignis’ tears freely flowed. 

That well-trained servant and royal advisor tried to stay in command. That little boy who had known no other life but servitude to the crown tried to rationalize, but it was lost to him. He gave in to grief, anger, love, and hate. 

“Not like this….” he sobbed, his voice raw and ugly, as tears spilled from his eyes.

And through it all, Gladio was his anchor as his body shook like a ship in a hurricane. When Gladio's hot tears dampened his hair and neck, it made him cry even harder. 

He kept trying to speak through his sobs, but he couldn’t. He wanted to apologize for what he’d said and for the secrets he kept. His chest hurt. His lungs burned. Finally, he fell silent. Spent. Exhausted. 

Ignis tried to untangle himself but the man held him relentlessly. 

His throat was raw when he spoke. “Forgive me….”

Gladio exhaled in reply.

Ignis felt himself get pulled to his feet and guided to the bed. The feeling of the sun on his face and the faint shift of light told him he was near the window. 

His lover released him. He panicked. “Gladio?”

“You hurt your hand.”

“Oh.” Pain bloomed on his right hand. His face burned with embarrassment.

Ignis listened to Gladio’s steps retreat. Sitting completely still, spine straight, he waited for Gladio to return. He listened to his boyfriend move about the room, rustling through something. 

A proper apology was in order. He’d practiced. It was just as simple as  _ saying _ it. That’s what he’d been trying to do before Noctis had awakened. Gladio would understand. He always did.

When weight hit the mattress, Ignis sucked in a breath. “Gladio —”

“Your hand. Give it to me.”

Ignis’ cheeks burned. He automatically offered his injured hand. Astrals, how he wished he could see Gladio’s face so he could read what he was truly feeling. 

Gladio’s touch was warm and gentle as he applied a cool, wet towel to Ignis’ skin. The wound stung a bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. 

Ignis licked his lips and tried again. Still, the wrong words came out. “Are there no potions available?”

A sigh from his partner. “Curatives are a hot commodity in Altissia right now. You know that. Can’t be wasted on minor wounds.”

“Quite right,” Ignis said, nodding stiffly.

Other than a noncommittal grunt from Gladio, there was silence. He could hear the sound of people walking past their door on their way to other rooms. Gladio put down the towel. A moment later, he heard the tear of a bandage. Gladio’s grip was firm yet gentle as he held Ignis’ hand and wrapped the bandage around his wound. 

As Gladio worked, Ignis shifted so that he was angled toward him. He reached out in the shadows and darkness. Thankfully, his hand found a knee. Lucky guess. Gladio stopped what he was doing and stiffened. Immediately, Ignis’ eyes filled with tears. “Gladio…?”

The Shield resumed wrapping Ignis’ hand. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

A heavy silence fell between them. The only sound was the slight rustle of the bandage as Gladio finished wrapping his hand and released him. Finally, Gladio let out a weird, low laugh that didn’t sound like a laugh at all. “Ignis —”

He never hated the sound of his own name so much.

Ignis interrupted, pressing his fingers into Gladio’s knee. “I am terribly sorry. I...I lashed out the other day, and to the last person who would ever deserve it. I said horrid things that I did not mean and never should have allowed to pass my lips. I was out of line for speaking to you that way. There was no excuse, and I apologize. I humbly beg your forgiveness.”

“Ignis—”

“I can’t bear you being angry with me, even if I deserve it. You’re bloody fine Shield, a perfect partner on and off the battlefield. I crossed a line that should’ve never been crossed. It was unfair of me and cruel. I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“Say something, Gladio. Please. Don’t hate me.”

There’s was an intake of breath from his partner. The following words were heavy and thick with emotion. “I  _ love _ you. Hate ain’t in the cards.”

Ignis’ heart filled with relief. He let his hand glide up Gladio’s thigh over the rough fabric of his jeans. He leaned in to kiss him. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.  “Gladiolus?”

Another heavy sigh from his lover. “I need you to understand something, Ignis.”

“Stop calling me ‘Ignis’. Please.”

“Iggy, if I had been on that altar, none of this would’ve happened.”

“Don’t do that to yourself—”

“Let me finish.”

“OK.”

“I haven’t forgotten my duty to Noctis. Not  _ ever.  _ It's my life's duty and purpose. I need you to trust me.”

Ignis nodded. “I didn’t mean what I’d said—”

“That day, I didn’t live up to the name Amicitia. That ends now. No one on this team is getting hurt under my watch again.”

“Gladio, it isn’t your fault—”

“When I look at you I—” Gladio’s voice broke. He huffed and inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Iggy.”

“I know you would’ve been, had it been possible. I had no right to say those things to you about something you could not control. I was just angry and confused. It is no excuse. You’re a wonderful Shield. A fine man.” Ignis was on the verge of tears again and was struggling to pull himself together. “I…I’m sorry. Please. I’m so sorry.”

Gladio’s arms slipped around him just before the dam broke. Strong arms and hands held him close to Gladio’s chest. As he sobbed softly, tears leaked down his cheeks. Gladio’s fingers were firm and strong as he stroked his hair. 

He was so bloody tired of crying.

Gladio drew him in and pulled him onto his lap. He could feel the curve of muscular thighs pressing against his bottom, the firmness of his chest and the weight of his arms.

As he sobbed into Gladio’s neck and shoulder he held on to his waist. His boyfriend stroked his hair and rubbed circles around his back. Finally, his sobbing dissolved into hiccups and then silence. He was depleted; his mind was blank as if it had been scraped clean. Though he knew all of the darkness would come rushing back, right now, he was desperate to cling to the light. 

“Thank you,” Ignis mumbled against Gladio’s neck. 

His lover tightened his grip in response.

Ignis shifted in Gladio’s lap, vaguely aware of the ever-present bulge beneath the fabric of Gladio’s jeans. He pressed his lips to the hot flesh of Gladio’s neck. When Gladio didn’t protest, he kissed gently, working his way up to the rough beard that lined his jaw. In return, Gladio shifted and sighed. Ignis worked his way over to his lips. The kiss was warm and soft. 

Ignis desperately wanted to forget what was going to happen when their journey continued, if only for a few moments. He tentatively slipped his tongue between Gladio’s lips, and after a moment of hesitation, Gladio let him for a deeper kiss. Where all of their other kisses were layered with love and lust, this one was a different sort of need. Comfort. 

Yet, buried deep in him, desire stirred. 

He wanted to forget.

Maybe could forget together.

For an hour. Maybe two. Maybe three or four. Gladio had the stamina for it.

_...I know it’s wrong. Now isn’t the time for such. But I need a few hours of peace. I need his arms around me, his heavy body to anchor me, his thick, hot flesh filling me, connecting us in the most intimate of ways to drown out reality for a while.  _

Ignis slid his hand up Gladio’s shirt and up the planes of his abs. Gladio tensed under his touch and broke the kiss. He could feel his warm breath ghost across his lips. “Iggy…”

“I didn’t mean to push you away,” Ignis said, brushing his lips, pushing against his body as close as their positioning would allow.

Gladio spoke against his mouth, but he didn’t kiss back. “I won’t fail again, Iggy. I won’t fail you or him.”

“I know...I know…” Ignis mumbled, kissing the corner of his mouth. The desire clawing up in him was growing desperate with each passing moment that Gladio didn’t reciprocate. 

“I mean it, Iggy,” Gladio said, pulling his face away. Usually, Gladio was so malleable to his touch, but clearly, he wasn’t interested in comfort or forgetting. 

Ignis sighed, his desire turning to misery. There was no hiding or running from this, was there? Dropping his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder, he gave up the chase. “I know you mean it, Gladio. I believe you.”

How could he tell the Shield of the last king of Lucis that he would fail? That, should the prophecy come to fruition, he would outlive Noctis?

* * *

The royal vessel swayed gently as it glided over waves. On the main deck under countless white stars that he couldn’t see, Ignis sat alone with his hands folded in his lap and his cane propped against his hip. The air was getting colder as they headed for Niflheim, yet it was still pleasant enough for him to wear summer pajamas.

The wind toyed in his loose hair. He'd have to detangle it before styling it again. Over the past several days since they're sea voyage began, he concentrated on keeping a firm grip on as much normalcy as possible.

The first few days, he had Gladio help him with his hair, but he practiced alone until he got the perfect shape down via touch. He may not be at 100 percent but he wouldn't abide being helpless. If he couldn't even bloody groom himself, what good was he to anybody?

It was that very thing that made him take to using his newly acquired cane to explore. A constant reminder of his predicament, the device felt foreign his hand, yet it was also his ticket to autonomy.

_ Perhaps if I had just done things a bit differently…. _

_ I wish I hadn't…. _

_ I hoped…. _

With a clenched jaw, he pushed the thought from his mind. He had bigger things to worry about other than his own tribulations. Noctis’ destiny made him ill whenever he was in the man’s presence. 

Engulfed in his own grief for his beloved Lunafreya, Noctis had taken to silence and distractions. Every time Ignis heard the sound of a fishing rod unspooling or Prompto managing to pull lifeless conversation out of Noctis, Ignis replayed those images of the prophecy. He’d caught snatches of conversation as Gladio tried to break through to Noctis with a kind word and listening ear as he had in the past, but the usual tactics weren’t working. The young king had closed himself off.

_ I should tell him the truth. He's not prepared. Isn't it my duty to prepare him? Maybe we can change fate? But how? Is it even possible? Scientia, your spiraling. Do you dare defy gods? It would be a death wish. But what did Noctis have to lose? _

Ignis pushed away the useless thoughts. They often were on a cycle, the same conflicting worries on repeat, holding him hostage in a world of inactivity.

_ Was this it? The end of an advisor's usefulness? I can't drive, cook, nor save the king in this state. Was this it? Was it the end of the road? _

The sound of heavy footsteps on the deck stairs shattered the abyss closing in on his thoughts. Despite the grim reality, a smirk tugged at his lips.

Gladio was utterly predictable. He’d left him sleeping in their stateroom about thirty minutes ago. It was only a matter of time before the Shield found him missing and went to look for him. Ignis tilted his chin down to his chest and listened to his approach. 

Ten steps — that’s how long it took for Gladio to cross the deck. His voice was warm honey and silk as it poured over Ignis. He felt him sit down next to him, caught a whiff of his scent on the ocean air. “What are you doing out here?”

“Evidently, I am enjoying the breeze.”

Gladio grunted his disapproval. “It ain't safe. The deck is wet.”

“If you intend to lecture me, please refrain. I managed. I did not trip over my own feet and fall into the sea, else we wouldn't be chatting, would we?”

There was a gruff sigh from Gladio. Ignis’ cheeks burned in shame. While he was already tired of Gladio being so overprotective, he knew it was what came naturally to his lover. And after the way he behaved in Altissia, he really should cut Gladio some slack.

“I'm sorry,” Ignis mumbled. “I'm being unfair. I appreciate your concern. Truly.”

“I ain't trying to coddle you or anything. I just…” Gladio huffed. Ignis could imagine him pushing his fingers through his hair. “I'll go. Leave you be.”

“No. No. Stay, please.”

They sat in silence. The only sounds were the waves lapping against the walls of the boat as it cut through the sea. Inch by inch, he scooted closer to Gladio until their elbows, shoulders, and thighs touched. The heat signatures where their bodies met flooded his skin and painted a picture in his mind. 

Gladio shifted next to him. Uncertainty betrayed his otherwise cool voice. “Can I?”

“I know not what you are requesting, but the answer is yes.”

Warmth covered his left hand and firm, strong fingers slid between his own. Gladio let out of breath of relief.

Softly, Ignis spoke. “You need not request permission to hold my hand.”

Gladio chuckled, not in amusement but discomfort. “Can't be too sure these days…”

“I'm sure.”

His lover gave his hand a firm squeeze. Ignis squeezed back. “Darling...”

“What's up, Iggy?”

“It's been a week since we left Altissia. How are you?”

Gladio’s voice still held a rough edge. “What? Don't worry about me.”

Ignis wasn't so consumed in his own affairs that he hadn't noticed the strain in Gladio’s behavior. It would be remiss to let him shoulder this crushing burden alone.

He didn't need to see that expressive face to know Gladio was not in good shape. 

“Has Iris called? How is she holding up?”

“She's worried but she's a tough girl. Amicitia through and through. I can only talk to her at the ports when we stop. No phone service out here.”

“We’ll arrive in a few days to our final destination.”

“Yeah.”

Ignis nodded. He wouldn't push Gladio to divulge. How could he when he himself had kept his own emotions under tight control since his humiliating breakdown? He tilted his face up to the sky and the stars he could no longer see. 

“There are so many,” his partner said, his voice taking on a quality of warm honey and cracked stone.

Ignis knew he meant the stars. It broke his heart that he could no longer witness their splendor and glory. “Describe them for me, please. Don’t leave out any details.”

“They’re like millions of white pinpricks against black space. At the edge of the horizon, they curve and warp. It's kinda dizzying. The stars wink back like they hold all the secrets of the universe.”

Ignis smiled at Gladio’s colorful language. “So poetic when you want to be...”

“...you can even see the seams and swirls of the galaxy tonight, it's so clear.”

Ignis swallowed a big lump in his throat and closed his eyes against tears. “I'm sure they’re breathtaking.”

Gladio grunted in the affirmative. “Yeah, there are a lot like the ones we saw at the lake but—what's wrong?”

Ignis bit his lip, pushing his fist to his mouth to contain a sob. “I can't see you. I can't see your lovely face.”

“Iggy…”

“No. I'm...being selfish. My problems are so small in comparison to—”

“Fuck that. You’re allowed to be selfish. Here. Get to looking.” Gladio pulled Ignis’ hand upward until it landed gently against the man's rough beard. 

Greedily, Ignis carefully traced Gladio's face. Relearning familiar ridges with the memories fresh in his mind's eye. He focused tactile sensation to paint a picture in his mind. He felt the smile curve on Gladio's lips that didn’t match the raised flesh between his brows. He could feel the heat from his stare. 

“You've always had such beautiful eyes,” Ignis muttered. He traced the old scar over Gladio's left eye and the fresh one on his forehead that he had gotten from Gilgamesh. 

“Remember when you returned from your trial with the Blademaster and I was angry with you?”

His lover’s expression shifted under his hand. “You did seem a little pissed. I figured it was because I left without a proper explanation.”

“Yes. That. But it was also because I feared losing you. I knew you were doing something you felt would make it easier to do your duty after your bad turn with Ravus.”

Ravus’ name made Gladio scoff. “Yeah. That.”

“When you told that story, the knowledge that I could’ve lost you ate at me. I realized that I would’ve missed the chance to finally tell you that I had feelings for you. Even then, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, despite the fact that I’ve always known your calling.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m weak, too.”

“We're stronger together than apart.”

“Before I put on that blasted ring, I didn't think of you on the altar.”

Gladio took in a breath as if he was bracing himself. 

Ignis rushed out the words. “Only because I didn't have  _ time _ to think. If I had, there is no telling what I would've done differently. Would I have risked everything to save Noct? Absolutely. But perhaps I wouldn’t have been so foolish...”

Gladio’s jaw clenched under Ignis’ fingers. “I never should’ve questioned your judgment. I wasn’t there. The whole time we were apart, I was barely keeping it together. Of course, I wanted to keep Noct safe, but damn it I was...scared for  _ you _ . And then the ring...”

Ignis nodded. “This is why there were no-fraternization policies in the kingdom. Our relationship is a conflict of interest.”

“I don't regret falling in love with you. Do you?”

Ignis closed his unseeing eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. It would appear his control over his emotions was not going to return this afternoon. “Certainly not.”

He felt Gladio's expression tighten. “Don't make that face.”

“I wasn't making any faces.”

Ignis tutted and glided his fingers near the curve Gladio’s lips. “You would bear false witness to a blind man?”

It was the first time he had directly uttered the word. Blind. 

Gladio lips tightened. “Shit. Don't joke like that…”

“Why ever not? I'm blind, not deceased.”

“Iggy, we have to talk—”

He stopped Gladio's lips under his finger. There was a low rumble in Gladio’s  throat.

His friend tried to speak under his fingers but eventually sighed in defeat. Leaning forward in the dark, Ignis replaced his silencing finger with his lips. 

Gladio was stone under his mouth. It startled him. Things had changed. Gladio hadn't been the same since that terrible day in Altissia. 

“What's wrong?”

“Everything, but ain't shit we can do about it on this boat.”

“I agree. So let us have this moment?”

“Guess you’re right.” Gladio’s warm hands drew him into an embrace. The kisses were shallow, all soft breaths, pillowy lips, and things unsaid.

As they traded tiny chaste kisses, his heart ached for a simpler time. If only they had fallen in love years ago in Insomnia. Beneath it all, he was afraid for this fledgling love blooming in a time of chaos. He was afraid for the future.

The little kisses never deepened but it was enough. It was what he needed to brighten the abyss staring back at him. Something told him Gladio needed this moment just as much.

The pair embraced silently, two dark figures surrounded by black ocean and a starlit sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone who has left kudos & thoughtful commentary. I appreciate it. 
> 
> For Ignis' birthday, I collaborated with my fandom friend & digital artist extraordinaire chiii to write the fluffy Gladnis fic [Sweet Citrus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13611555).
> 
> Go read it and check out the beautiful art to cleanse your pallet from this chap xD.


	4. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions and passions explode on the way to Tenebrae.

After several days at sea, only docking to refuel, the royal entourage traded one slow and cramped, confined mode of transportation for another. The train was stopped at a depot for refueling, inspection, and transferring passengers. They had an hour or so before their trip would resume. The train journey would be several weeks, and having their world reduced from the sprawling landscapes of Lucis to a few train cars was starting to grate on everyone.

Only Ignis kept his complaints to himself. “What’s the difference?” he’d said to Gladio in private. “It’s not like I can see it anyway.”

It would still be days before they would make it to the royal tomb in Cartanica.

They all needed air, to stretch their legs, and more importantly, to get away from one another, so the four of them were scattered around the outdoor area of the train depot.

It was hot, dusty, and everything was brown here. At least the open ocean had been beautiful. From his perch on a viewing platform, Gladio could see it all. A dozen or so buildings dotted the concourse — stores and shops, random things that he didn’t care to investigate. At a tiny park meant for walking pets, Noctis and Prompto were fishing at a small lake. The sight made Gladio grind his teeth in irritation, so he dragged his narrowed gaze to Ignis instead.

His lover was sitting on a bench several feet away, legs crossed and head down. His only company was his cane. Passerby would glance at him in curiosity or pity and then continue on their merry way. He wondered if Ignis could feel the stares.

Gladio felt guilty for taking a phone call and leaving him alone like that. The closer they got to their destination, the more worried Gladio became for Ignis. The royal advisor couldn’t go on like this. The first sign of a battle, what would become of him? He couldn’t do his duty as Shield while worrying about the man he loved. It simply wasn’t possible.

“Gladdy? Are you still there?”

_Fuck._

“Wha—yeah. Sorry, Iris. What were you saying?”

Gladio pushed his fingers through his hair and tried to refocus on the call. Iris huffed in annoyance. “You OK, Gladdy?”

He frowned, still staring at Ignis as he spoke to his sister. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Iris made a little noise. She was holding her tongue. “I dunno. You sound weird.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“You don’t always have to be so tough and strong, y’know,” Iris said softly.

A flash of irritation hit Gladio. He opened his mouth and snapped it closed before he bit his sister’s head off. He didn’t want what could possibly be their last time speaking to be negative. “Don’t worry about me, Iris. I’m doing my job.”

She sighed. “Right. Job or not, I’m gonna worry about you. Tell everyone ‘hi’ for me.”

“By everyone, you mean Noct.”

“No, I mean _everyone_. Prompto and Iggy too,” she said. He still hadn’t told her about Ignis’ injuries. He was like a second brother to her. Why burden the girl with such terrible news right now?

His gaze flickered to where Prompto and Noctis were at the lake fishing and snapping photos. _What the fuck are they doing?_

“Gladdy?” Iris said. “Be safe, OK?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“You always do.”

He let Iris talk a bit more, listening to her tell him about how things were going in Lucis and Cape Caem. Before the call ended, he told her he loved her. It’s how they always ended their calls, even before their world fell apart. Now, more than ever, he made a point to say it.

He didn’t want there to be any doubt.

After the call, he made his way over to the lake. He stood there for a second, watching the King of Lucis recast his line into a lake that didn’t even _have_ fish in it.  

He went to Prompto first, tapped him on the shoulder. Prompto gave a start, nearly dropping his camera. “What’s up, big—”

“Stop fucking around. Go keep an eye on Iggy.”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something, and Gladio narrowed his eyes and drew up to his full height. Prompto snapped his mouth closed, glanced over at Noctis, and then gave Gladio a sharp nod. “Will do.”

He watched Prompto scamper off before sidling up to the young king and crossing his arms over his chest. They stood there in silence, looking over the grey water.

He listened to the sound of the reel getting drawn back in and cast out.

“You make a decision yet?” Noctis didn’t say anything. The only sound was the water gently lapping the rocks. Gladio ground his teeth and balled up his fists. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

Noctis responded; his voice dull and dry, as it had been since he woke up in Altissia. “Make a decision about what?”

“Iggy should be recovering. He should’ve returned to Cape Caem with Cid.”

Noctis shrugged, shook his head slightly, and respooled the line. Gladio wanted to snatch the rod out of Noctis’ hand, snap it in half, and fling it into the water. It had been like this for weeks now; Noctis not taking any initiative to do _anything_ but sulk while Ignis suffered.

“You can’t keep dragging my — you can’t keep dragging him along.”

“I’m _not_.”

“You know he won’t step down unless you make the order.”

Another shrug from Noctis. “I know.”

“Then do something about it.”

Noctis recast his line.

“You realize there aren’t even fish in this lake?”

Noctis shrugged and stared at his bait bobbing in the water. Balling up his fists, Gladio took two steps back and turned on his heel, leaving the young king to fish for nothing.

He had to do something to wake Noctis up and to get Ignis to safety. They were running out of options. The closer they got to their final destination, the harder it would be for Ignis to turn back.

He spotted Ignis sitting alone on the bench. He approached, lightly touching his elbow to let him know he was there.

Ignis turned his entire body toward Gladio. Their knees bumped. “How is Iris?”

“Where the hell did Prompto go?”

A weird little smile crossed Ignis’ lips. “I told him to run along. I believe he’s in one of the shops. Said something about batteries for the camera.”

Gladio sighed.  “Of course you told him to leave.”

“I don’t need a keeper. How is Noct?”

“Can we talk? Somewhere a little more private?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows in concern, but he nodded and offered his elbow. Gladio took it and led Ignis to an alleyway between two buildings where the hum of the depot was a little quieter. He rounded on Ignis and...

Nothing came out.

Ignis turned his face up to Gladio and tilted his head to the side. The scar was barely visible under his dark glasses. When Gladio didn't speak immediately, Ignis gave way to fidgeting. He adjusted his jacket sleeve and pushed up his glasses before shifting from foot to foot.

Damn it.

“Iggy…” Gladio started.

“Is something wrong? You sound strange.”

“Noctis isn't doing his duty.” _Shit. That's not what I meant to say._

Ignis’ confused expression gave way to a frown and a tilted chin. “He’s not ready, Gladio.”

The ember burning in Gladio caught fire. “When is he gonna be ready? We can’t keep holding his hand.”

“We’re supposed to support him—”

“Support him, not baby him. When is he gonna be ready, Iggy? Altissia wasn’t enough? Lunafreya wasn’t enough? Weren’t you enough? King Regis?—”

“Gladio—” Ignis warned.

“Insomnia wasn’t enough for him to wake the fuck up and be a leader? We’re at war, Iggy. Coddling him is dangerous for everyone, including him. He needs to step the hell up.”

“I don’t disagree, but he needs time to grieve.”

Gladio scoffed. “It’s been a month since Altissia. He’s fishing, sulking, and playing fucking mobile games. Has he thanked you for your sacrifice?”

“He would if he knew….”

“HE DOESN’T KNOW?!” Gladio’s shout echoed against the walls.

Ignis frowned and crossed his arms. Color reddened his cheeks.  “Are we yelling now?”

Gladio lowered his voice, rested an apologetic hand on Ignis’ shoulder. When the shorter man didn’t move away or shove him off, he knew he’d been forgiven. “Why  haven’t you told him, Iggy?”

“Knowledge of my sacrifice is a burden he doesn’t need.”

“Hiding the truth doesn’t help.”

“It’s my decision. My injury. My choice. Question anything else, but do not question the way I choose to handle my sacrifice in regard to Noctis.”

“Fine. But I’m gonna say this…”

“Gladio.” The warning was fierce in Ignis’ tone, but Gladio pushed on.

“Noct’s as much my responsibility as he is yours. Is he or isn’t he?”

A tired sigh from Ignis. “He is. Of course.”

“I’m his Shield. I’m supposed to protect him, but how can he protect himself if nobody has given him the tools he needs to rule or lead effectively? The time for babying him is over. He’s a king now.”

“While that is true, you have to consider—”

“I’m not finished. Regis was wrong for not being real with us. All these damn secrets set us back. If we’d known, we could’ve planned ahead. We could’ve done shit differently. We wouldn’t have wasted so much time and put our trust in people who want to harm Noctis.”

“Where are you going with this? We can’t change the past.”

“Secrets in a world like this do more harm than good. I ain’t saying tell him everything, but you’re underestimating him. He isn’t a child anymore.”

“Your role is to protect his body and be a pillar of strength. Mine is to—”

“I can’t do my job effectively when the King of Lucis is immature, disengaged, and distracted!”

Ignis pressed his lips together, frowning deeply. He shook his head. “He just lost his childhood friend. The love of his life. His homeland. His father—”

Gladio raked his fingers through his hair and huffed in frustration. “Fuck, Iggy. He ain’t the only one. What about you? You lost your homeland and your family. Your eyesight—”

“I’m aware.”

“Prompto lost his family, too. His homeland. His—”

“Gladio, I know—”

“And what about me, Iggy?” Gladio growled. “I lost my homeland, too. Friends. I almost lost you. I lost my family — all I have left is Iris. My father died protecting Regis. And I’m here doing my duty despite all of it because that’s what an Amicitia does. You’re here doing your duty despite fucking everything that you've lost because that’s what a Scientia does. So is Prompto, who was a damn civilian just a few months ago. So, no. I ain’t giving Noct extra time. If he doesn’t get his act together soon and step up as a king—”

“What? You’ll what? If you push him, it won’t help.”

“He needs to refocus, and it’s my job to help him do it.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

“Tell me what justifies any of this. Tell me.”

“I…I can’t.”

“Of course you can’t,” Gladio said. He removed his hand from Ignis’ shoulder, took a couple steps back.

Ignis turned his head toward the shoulder that Gladio had just released. He frowned and tilted his chin down to the ground.

They stood there in that alley in silence for a second, tension radiating all around them. Gladio inhaled and exhaled slowly, opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it closed.

The sound of a train whistle broke the silence. It was time to move on.

 

Hours later, as the train barreled through the countryside, Gladio found himself listening to Prompto’s sad attempts at conversation.

Prompto was seated across from Ignis while Noctis occupied a seat by himself across the aisle.

Gladio sat alone with his back to Ignis. The Shield chose to sit like this so he could assist Ignis if needed and also to keep an eye on the other passengers for the safety of their crew.

He had been restless since they boarded the train. If being stuck in this tin can on wheels wasn’t enough, having to listen to Prompto’s inane chatter was starting to grate on his nerves.

He sat with his elbows on his knees, listening as Prompto broke the silence on the train with yet another conversation starter.

“So, we’re gonna roll through Tenebrae,” Prompto said. His voice was soft and dejected.

Gladio rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers through his hair. _Not this Tenebrae shit again._

Ignis sighed in response; every word seemed to take extra effort. “Not before visiting the Royal Tomb at Cartanica.”

Gladio clenched his fist against his knees and closed his eyes. His hands were starting to tremble, heat flushed through his body, blood rushed in his ears.

Prompto replied. “You sure you’re up to that?”

Another heavy sigh from Ignis. “The wounds have mended. Eyesight’s a matter of time.”

Gladio jumped to his feet, turned on his heel and stomped down the aisle until he came face to face with the so-called king. The boy was sitting there, hands in lap, head turned to the window as if he didn’t have a damn care in the world.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?” Noctis looked up at Gladio, confused. The rest of the world shrunk away; it was just him and his target.  

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae,” Gladio said through gritted teeth. Noctis’ nostrils flared and he clucked his tongue.  “You need to grow up and get over it.”

Noctis sprang up to his feet and closed the space between them. He stared up at him in defiance. “I _am_ over it. I’m here, aren’t I?

Gladio grabbed Noctis by the collar, snatched him forward until they were nose to nose, the young king’s breath hot on his face. “Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off you.”

“Let go of me.”

“How’s that ring fit ya?” Gladio growled. “You’d rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself!”

“You don’t think I know that?!”

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you, too! And for what?!”

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis said, but Gladio didn’t back down.

“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Shut up!” Noctis shoved him. Grip tight, Gladio rammed him against a seat nearby.

Prompto jumped in from nowhere. “Don’t do this—!”

Gladio grabbed him by his face and gave a mighty shove. Prompto slammed into a seat and rolled to the floor. He scrambled to his feet but Gladio’s attention was back on his target.  

“I get it, alright!? I get it!” Noctis’ voice cracked; he had tears in his eyes.

“Then get a grip!” Gladio barked, releasing him. “Pull your head out of your ass already!”

Noctis stormed down the aisle and through the car doors. Prompto called after him. “Noct!”

“Leave him,” Gladio snapped.

Prompto wilted. Gladio’s face was hot. Now that the moment had passed, he felt dozens of eyes on him. He turned on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The haven’s fire crackled nearby. Prompto and Noctis had disappeared into the tent, leaving him and Ignis alone.

Ignis was a lone figure in front of the fire. Gladio had been fuming at the edge of the haven all night, unable to look at Noctis or Ignis for too long without wanting to punch his own king in the face. Deep down, he knew he wasn’t being entirely rational, but he couldn’t think straight, not when Ignis’ life was on the line.

Ignis had no business in Fodina Caestino with them, sloshing through swamp waters looking for a damn tomb. He had to endure watching Ignis stumble and fall all over himself and then struggle in battle, nearly slicing off Prompto’s head at one point while he wildly flailed his daggers. Gladio was so distracted trying to keep Ignis safe from himself and others, that he barely could fight.

One of them would be in a tomb soon if this continued.

It hurt to see the talented warrior reduced to a mockery of himself in battle. Seeing his lover struggle with something that used to be second-nature to him enraged Gladio. This was Noctis’ fault. He should’ve told him to stay behind on the train.

Now that Noctis and Prompto had retired early, he could talk to Ignis. Speak his piece without an audience to interfere.

He pulled himself to his feet and made his way over to his boyfriend. Ignis had his long legs crossed and his cane resting against his thigh. The fire flickered across his dark glasses as he turned his face in his direction.

Gladio dragged his chair closer, sat down, and stared at Ignis. His scar had darkened to a deep, dark red. Whatever magic had caused that wound, it wasn’t going away. His chest felt tight looking at it. Ignis tilted his head to the side and quirked his brow in curiosity.

“Darling?”

Something stirred in Gladio at the term of endearment. Tears burned in his eyes.

He looked down at an untouched can of cold beans near his boot. He nudged it and frowned. “You didn’t eat?” Gladio asked. He brushed Ignis’ sleeve.

“I’ll eat on the train.”

“Not a fan of cold beans?” Gladio tried to play it off as a joke, but the humor died in his throat. _This is a fucking nightmare._

Ignis grimaced. His words came out soft and fragile. “It’s a disgrace. I’m sorry I can’t cook—”

“Fuck no, Iggy. You’re not apologizing for that. Shit, I should’ve cooked. Me and the others.”

“Noct is a horrid cook due to inattentiveness; Prompto overseasons his food. Your mind wasn’t on dinner plans. It’s fine.”

Gladio shrugged the argument off. He didn’t really care if Ignis ate cold beans or not.

The tension between them crackled like the fire that warmed them. Nobody had addressed what had happened on the train, yet it clung to the entire crew like the fetid stink in this dungeon.

“Don’t make me watch you die, Iggy.”

Ignis gasped softly at the change of subject; his expression turned tight and cold in the flickering firelight. “I don’t intend to have anyone watch me die.”

“You can’t go on like this. I don’t know if it is for some misplaced sense of duty—”

“ _Misplaced?_ You do not understand.”

“What I do understand is if you continue with us, you’re going to get yourself killed. You should return to Cape Caem,” he said quickly. He’d been holding on to that for weeks, and now that it had been said, he could breathe.

Ignis didn’t say anything; his jaw feathered as he clenched it. Gladio slid his hand over Ignis’ where they rested in his lap. Gladio continued. “I know this is hard to hear but you gotta be reasonable—”

“Have you made things right with Noct?”

“What? I don’t wanna talk about him. I’m talking about _you_.”

Ignis frowned. “I see. In that case, stay by my side or leave me be. I’m not having this conversation. It is not your call to make.”

“Iggy, baby, you can’t be seriously considering —”

“I mean it! Cease this discussion or go away.”

Gladio froze. The fire popped and crackled nearby, and for a while there was the only silence. He sighed. This conversation wasn’t over, but he knew he’d lost the battle tonight.

“Fine,” Gladio said. He remained by his side.

“Good. I’m glad we understand one another.”

* * *

_How can he be so calm?_

They were back on the train. Noctis had gotten the royal arm from the dungeon, and Ignis had saved them all from an angry malboro. As far as Gladio was concerned, this didn’t mean Ignis was now magically capable of taking care of himself in a fight. It was a fluke.

Unfortunately, Ignis had other ideas. After the beast was dead and the royal arm was Noctis’ to control, Ignis spoke his mind. He scolded Gladio and Noctis for fighting and then said the worst thing imaginable: He was going to stay on the team and continue their journey.

As the train barreled toward Tenebrae, Gladio replayed that moment in his head. He’d been made out to be the bad guy simply for wanting to keep his closest friend and love alive.

His heart had dropped out of his chest when Ignis made the final call in the dungeon. Hours later, he still felt that hole where his heart should be.

The man in question was sitting across from Gladio. He had his head down and hands clasped in his lap. He couldn't tell if he was asleep. His dark glasses also obscured the fact that Ignis’ eyes were becoming a foggy white. The first time Gladio had glimpsed the change, he’d waited until he was alone to sob quietly before he pulled the frayed edges of his mind back together.

Unless gods and kings saw fit, Ignis would never see again.

Prompto and Noctis were across the aisle sharing a seat. Prompto was flipping through his camera while Noctis seemed to be napping with his head lolling against the window.

Ignis shifted in his seat, turning his face toward their window. Gladio found himself staring at Ignis again. Despite Ignis’ determination at the swamp dungeon, there was still time for him to convince Ignis to stay behind. The refugees in Tenebrae could use him, and more importantly, he’d be alive and far from harm.

But Ignis wouldn’t listen.

The strategist thought it was a good idea to continue a dangerous journey when his own survival probability had dropped to less than 40 percent. Ignis wasn’t thinking clearly, and there was no way to stop him that didn’t involve physical force and some tape.

What was making Ignis so determined to see this through even at the risk of his own life? Why needlessly put himself in danger?

His thoughts were spiraling again. This was pointless. Ignis was not going to change his mind.

Gladio stood and excused himself with a gruff, “I’m gonna turn in.”

The sun was setting earlier every day, which made them all tired, but the truth was that he just needed a moment alone. Things were still tense between him and Noctis, but they were on speaking terms. Prompto was being friendly and helpful, but neither of them addressed the fact that Gladio had palmed the gunslinger’s face like a basketball and threw him across the train. He didn’t want to flip out in front of everyone again.

Ignis turned his face up to him. “Tired already?”

Gladio shrugged even though his lover couldn’t see the gesture.

Their small sleeping car was full of their belongings. Gladio removed his leather jacket and laid on his back on the lower bunk, draping an arm over his face and closing his eyes. He flipped through his thoughts over and over, getting more and more frustrated.

None of his training prepared him for facing this shitstorm. He was alone in all of this. Prompto was a civilian at his core and hadn’t trained for this. Noctis was a king who wasn’t prepared for rulership. Ignis was a wounded soldier, a liability. Somehow, he would have to keep _everyone_ safe in spite of their own bad decisions.

If he pulled this off, he would be a legendary Shield.

If he failed?

There was a soft knock on the other side of the door. “Gladio?” Ignis said. “Are you here?”

“Yeah. I’m here.”

He kept his arm draped over his eyes and listened as Ignis entered the room, closed the door, and locked it.

“May I join you?”

“You have to ask?”

The beds were small, but he shifted enough to leave space for Ignis to sit. It would still be a tight squeeze. These little beds weren’t meant for two people.

He heard fabric shift. He listened as Ignis removed articles of clothing — glasses, jacket, and shoes he assumed. He held his breath until Ignis eased down next to him. The line of heat from Ignis’ body pressed into his entire left side. Ignis’ leg draped over Gladio’s and his bare hand rested gently on his naked chest. Gladio exhaled.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asked.

“You already know the answer to that.” He kept his arm draped over his eyes.

They remained in silence for a while. The only sound was the clacking of the train rushing over tracks.

“I…” Ignis started but faltered. His heart twinged at the discomfort radiating from his friend.

“What’s on your mind, Iggy?” Gladio said. Neither of them had directly spoken since the dungeon.

“Are you angry?”

“No.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah.”

The weight of Ignis’ head was comforting where it rested directly over his tattoo. His styled hair tickled Gladio’s chin.

“I’d rather enjoy a few precious moments with you. If you’ll have me.”

“Are you saying you want to cuddle?”

“I...yes.”

His mouth went dry. It had been weeks since they’d done more than hold hands. Those soft kisses at sea had been a while ago. There hadn’t been an opportunity or desire. The end of the world put a damper on romance.

“I'll have you.” He dropped his arm from his eyes and used it to pull Ignis in a little closer by his waist.

For a while, they laid in silence. Gladio relished having Ignis in his arms like this again, even if they were on a train barreling into the unknown. He wanted to bribe an Astral and rewind time. Make better choices. Tell Ignis he loved him years ago.

The feeling of Ignis pushing closer snapped Gladio out of his reverie. Hot fingertips slid across his flesh. He ignored it, telling himself that Ignis was simply trying to get comfortable.

Then Ignis’ hand gradually traveled further south, stopping above his belt. Desire lanced through him, rushing to his groin. Ignis wasn’t trying to start something, was he? He remained totally still, feigning obliviousness. “Comfy?”

“I dare say, this is rather nice.”

Ignis’ breath was warm on his neck, right at the crook of his shoulder. Soft lips brushed his skin, sending shockwaves through his nerves at the point of contact. With the hand plastered between his own body and Ignis’, he gripped his leather pant leg to control himself.

There was no way Ignis was trying to have sex, right? Not after the past 48 hours. Right?

Ignis' lips brushed his flesh again as he spoke. “Gladiolus?”

_The name. He’s always horny when he says my full name._

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Gladio held him closer and shut his eyes. Ignis shifted, leg and knee pushed between Gladio’s thighs, brushing up against his —

He bit his lip at the contact.

Ignis’ warm touch trailed back up his chest, drawing feather-soft patterns on his skin. Ignis wouldn’t stop touching him. Despite everything, part of him craved a connection with Ignis that he’d feared was lost.

There was so much wrong. Couldn’t one thing be right, if even for a few minutes? Ignis had tried to initiate something a few times on the ship but Gladio hadn’t reciprocated. He hadn't had it in him.

If Gladio had any doubts about Ignis’ intentions, they shattered when Ignis slid on top of him, pressing against Gladio’s stiffening erection as he straddled. They were chest to chest. His breath was warm against his ear.  

“This is….more comfortable,” Ignis said quietly.

“Is it?” Gladio asked, equally as quiet.

“Yes. If you don’t mind.”

“Be straight with me.”

“Neither of us are that.”

Gladio snorted. “You know what I mean.”

Ignis sighed against his neck. “The past several hours have been a trial. Everything since leaving Insomnia has been a trial, actually. You’ve been the only wonderful thing. You strong, beautiful, resilient, flawed yet utterly perfect being. Oh, you wondrous creature...”

A tremble went through Gladio. Damn it. Ignis had been hot and cold for weeks, and now he was waxing poetic?  “What’s gotten into you?”

“You, I hope.”

“Iggy…”

His partner made a mournful noise. “Is it the scarring?”

“What?”

Ignis shook his head, pulling up to his arms and slumping his shoulders. “You don’t find me attractive anymore.”

Gladio shot up onto his elbows at that, making Ignis sit back on his knees. “No, Iggy, that ain’t it. I just...fuck.”

“Just?” Ignis said, turning his face away so Gladio could only see the undamaged skin.

Quickly, Gladio brought a hand up to Ignis’ cheek and turned his face around to him. Ignis had his eyes closed and was biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to keep it steady. “You’re hot as hell and prettier than any man should be; ain’t a few scars gonna change that.”

“A few scars…” Ignis muttered in disdain and disbelief.

“You know I always mean exactly what I say. Don’t go doubting my word.”

“So eloquent. So honest.” Ignis smiled ever so slightly.

“You know it.”

“Either way, the timing is...inappropriate….” Ignis mumbled. He tried to move away, but Gladio held fast. His heart was damn near beating in his throat.

“Maybe we could do something. Whatever you want.”

Ignis sighed in relief and kissed Gladio so fast that he barely had time to catch his breath. He opened his mouth, letting Ignis’ tongue in. He slid his arms around his lover, gliding one hand to cup Ignis’ bottom while the other slipped into his silky, thick hair, destroying his hairstyle.

Shit, he’d missed this, too. Every passing moment was like he was gonna lose his best friend to something he couldn’t control.  

Ignis ground against him, rolling hips and body. Pleasure and pressure built up between his legs as the fabric of their pants created fleeting pleasure. They panted and groaned softly in unison.

Ignis stopped kissing and lifted up a bit. Gladio cracked his eyes open to watch as Ignis hastily unbuckled his belt and slid it off. It hit the floor with a clank. Ignis unzipped and made quick work of removing his pants and shirt. He kept his tight black boxer briefs on, and Gladio stared hungrily at the bulge beneath.

Weak sunlight hit his fair skin. The markings from the ring had faded. The only sign left was the scar on his face. He tugged Gladio’s belt and removed it with a sharp tug. He damn near tore off Gladio’s pants. How long had Ignis been holding back?

They reconnected in a heated, sloppy kiss. Gladio groaned, struggling to keep his voice low. Ignis ground against him, the only thing between them the fabric of their boxers.

“You’re killin’ me, Iggy….”

“I know this does not solve a bloody thing but...” his words dissolved into a needy moan. “I need to _feel you.”_

Ignis tugged down Gladio’s boxers until he sprang free, air hitting his erection. He moaned in encouragement as Ignis’ long, slender fingers caressed his shaft. Ignis’ lips were warm and wet against his skin as he trailed kisses down his abs, occasionally nipping his flesh with his teeth. Ignis’ hands roamed him as if he was trying to relearn his body. There was a curiosity in his touch like an explorer experiencing uncharted land.

“Iggy…?” Gladio asked, but his mind was too hazy with lust to form a coherent sentence.

“Do you wish me to stop?” Ignis asked between kisses. He was nearing Gladio’s hips.

“Hell no…”

His lover had the nerve to chuckle at that. A snide remark was fresh on his lips when Ignis took him into his mouth, causing him to swear incoherently instead. Wet warmth encircled him; he bit his lip, snapping his eyes closed. Fuck, he’d forgotten how good this felt. There was a new confidence and determination in Ignis’ ministrations that had Gladio gripping the sheets and struggling not to immediately lose himself in Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis worked on him, brow furrowed in concentration, treating something so carnal as if he was learning to play a complicated new instrument. Gladio threw his head against the pillow, closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t scream out and let the whole train know what was happening.

“You been practicing without me?” Gladio managed with a moan.

Ignis’ slid his mouth off of him. “I am quite flexible, but that thought has never crossed my mind.”

“I wanna watch if you do it….”

“Hmph.” Ignis crawled up the length of his body, peppering delicious kisses on his skin all the way up, taking a moment to suckle his nipples on the way.

“What brought this on?” Gladio gasped. Flashes of things he wanted to do to Ignis on this tiny, cramped bed rushed through his mind.

“I miss you,” Ignis said, lips pressed a sensitive spot on his neck. “I need you.”

Gladio caressed him. “I’m right here, Iggy.”

Ignis shook his head. “Not the same.”

They lost contact briefly as Ignis dismounted, stooped down to where his discarded pants were and returned with a bottle of lubrication. With a triumphant grunt, he situated himself back on top of Gladio.

“You had that the whole time?”

“It was in my bag. I thought you saw me retrieve it.”

“I wasn’t paying attention when you came in.”

To that, Ignis merely quirked his mouth. Gladio gripped Ignis’ hips and watched in awe as Ignis pumped some of the serum into his hands and tossed the bottle onto the bed. Ignis slicked his own beautiful erection with it, stroking himself to full attention with luxurious strokes.

“Fuck... so hot, Iggy…”

Ignis gave him a small smirk in response, but his cheeks were red in a blush. “I usually leave the exhibitionism to you.”

“Who me?” Gladio said. He licked his lips at the thought of Ignis inside of him. “Where are you gonna put that thing?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned his attention to Gladio’s throbbing erection to coat him in lube as well. Gladio fell silent, enjoying Ignis’ slick fingers around his shaft.

Satisfied, Ignis recaptured his mouth. Their bodies moved in perfect synergy, all slick flesh and wet heat. Soft moans filled the air. Gladio tried to stay in the moment, focusing on Ignis’ weight and warmth.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that at any second, one of their friends could knock on the door wanting to get in, but he didn’t give a shit. It felt too good. Weeks of nothing but the occasional kiss meant he wasn’t gonna last long.

Their motions increased in intensity. Ignis buried his face in his neck, groaning and kissing his neck. “Gladiolus...you need this as much as I do.”

“You know me better than I know myself…”

Ignis moaned against his ear. “I could say the same about you.”

Fuck, how he wanted to be deep inside of Ignis right now. But damn, it felt too good to stop now.

“I love you, Iggy…I just wish—” his words broke when Ignis plunged his tongue back into his mouth for a spell.

Ignis’ slender fingers took hold of both of their slick, leaking arousals, increasing the pressure as they rode waves of pleasure together. Ignis’ teeth pinched flesh on his neck; a low growl hummed in Gladio’s throat. He moaned, pushing against Ignis’ thick, wet heat in earnest.

“Yes, Gladiolus. You feel incredible…” Ignis gasped, there was a little whine in his voice.

“You too—shit!”

Gladio orgasmed, bursting with pleasure, adding to the hot, sticky heat of their coupling. He rode out his bliss, all twitching nerves, and muscles, struggling to keep quiet. He felt Ignis come immediately after him, complete with a series of breathy moans.

Exhausted and trembling, their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss. There was so much Gladio wanted to say, but he settled for “I love you.”

Ignis responded by pressing his lips to Gladio’s collarbone while idly toying with his necklace.

They lay in contented silence after, still connected, bodies throbbing from what they’d just done on a train in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

The train rumbled and vibrated beneath Ignis and Gladio as it passed over the tracks. Scenery rushed past. They stood at the back of the locomotive, side by side, on the viewing platform. He had Ignis pulled flush to his side, and every once in a while, he would kiss his hair. In response, Ignis would nestle his face into Gladio’s shoulder.

Sloping hills and barren land darkened around them as the sun began to set. It was going down an hour earlier than it had only a week ago.

“Gladio, I have something to say to you….”

If Ignis wasn’t speaking closely to his ear, Gladio wouldn’t have caught his soft words over the rumbling of the train.

“I’m listening,” Gladio said. He pressed his fingers into Ignis’ waist, though he wasn’t sure if it was to steady himself or his boyfriend. With how things were, he was never quite sure what would come out of Ignis’ mouth these days.

“I understand that you're worried about my ability to continue on.”

“I’m worried about you fucking dying, Iggy. There ain’t nothing else to discuss unless you’re about to tell me you change your mind.”

Ignis sighed, but he did not pull away. “It appears we’ve reached an impasse.”

Gladio grunted in the affirmative. Ignis fell silent.

“Am I wrong for not wanting you to throw your life away?”

His breath was warm against Gladio’s ear. “I am not throwing away my life, I assure you. There are forces at play beyond our control. If I didn’t believe I could continue, I would quit immediately. But I can’t walk away now, Gladio. I _need_ to be here.”

“Iggy, look...”

“Darling, let me speak. I can hear the conflict and pain I’m causing you. For that, I am truly sorry. You’ll understand in time. I’m aware that my presence is creating added strain. I’m aware of the scope of what I’ve lost and how it will hinder me in the field.”

“Yeah yeah, you said as much in the tomb.”

“I need you to trust me.”

Gladio closed his eyes and inhaled to calm himself. He felt another barbed remark on his tongue that would do nothing but make Ignis go cold. “You wanna tell me what you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know something and you’re not telling. I know you, Iggy. What is it? Let me carry the burden with you.”

Ignis said nothing to that. He simply buried his face in Gladio’s chest and held on to him a little tighter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slower update, but here we are! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment. We're heading into the uncharted territory of the World of Ruin soon. There's a lot of sweet Gladnis to come.


	5. The Point of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tells Gladio the secret he's been keeping since that fateful day in Altissia.

“We have to go back eventually. Do something for Noct. Can’t just leave him behind in that crystal like that,” Prompto said.

“Fight our way through millions of daemons? We need a plan. We barely made it out alive,” Gladio replied.

Ignis sensed his boyfriend’s gaze fall on him. By “we” Gladio meant Ignis. From the daemon attack on the train to Prompto’s abduction to fighting through a daemon-infested Niflheim with Ardyn’s voice taunting them, Ignis had several brushes with death that would’ve been avoided had he been at full capacity.

Before all of that, when they’d arrived in Tenebrae, Gladio had put his foot down. He told Ignis that the king’s hand wasn’t continuing the journey with them unless he was able to beat the king’s shield in combat. It was the worst argument they’d ever had, mostly because Ignis let out a barrage of swears, livid that Gladio had brought up the topic of Ignis continuing along with them after the royal advisor had considered the subject closed.

In hindsight, he should’ve known better. Gladio could be as stubborn as him. When he had strong convictions.

Still, Ignis was forced to agree once the Amicitia pulled Crownsguard rank and treated him like a subordinate soldier, instead of his best friend and lover.

During their extended stay in Tenebrae, they woke up before anybody else and sparred in a garden filled with sylleblossoms covered in ash. The first few times, Ignis lost horribly and within seconds. He realized Gladio _was not holding back._

“Why are you doing this?” Ignis had asked during one brutal sparring session that left him gasping and crumpling to his knees with the taste of blood in his mouth.

“Because I love you,” Gladio had replied, voice miserable but determined.

Ignis had gritted his teeth and pulled himself to his feet. “Again, then.”

Once he began to trust his other senses, he was able to find utterly minor weaknesses in Gladio’s defenses and study his patterns. Eventually, he won — barely. And Gladio made him repeat that victory several times before he grunted,  “This will have to do for now.”

Then, on his own volition, Noctis fought him as well. Unlike Gladio, Noctis _did_ hold back, and yet, he was still a challenge zipping around, warp-striking out of nowhere. It was like fighting a magic-infused, faster version of Gladio with an entire arsenal at his disposal, but Ignis was not going to concede defeat. Noctis was a noisy fighter, and Ignis eventually put him on his butt.

And still, after all of that, when the daemons got out of control and there was more chaos than his senses could take at once, Ignis was only alive and unscathed because Gladio’s shield duties shifted from Noctis to him. He’d tried to insist that Gladio watch out for Noctis instead, but that only won him a grunt of disagreement.

Was it Ignis’ fault that Noctis had been lured away? If Gladio’s attention had been solely on their king, would that have made a difference in his fate? Should Ignis have stayed behind? Would _that_ have made a difference? What if his own stubbornness kept them on this road to meaningless death?

There was no sense in obsessing over possibilities now. Noctis was gone. The hourglass was on the table and none of them knew how much sand it held.

Prompto was still talking, babbling really, in his anxiety. “We can’t leave Noct back there in the crystal. We need to figure something out.”

“Trust me. I know that. Better than anybody,” Gladio said with an exasperated sigh. “We’re talking in circles.”

Ignis bit his tongue as Prompto and Gladio continued to pace and talk among themselves. He remained in his seat, cane resting next to his hip and hands clasped in his lap. Aranea’s ship rattled and vibrated around them as it flew from across the ocean toward Cape Caem.

After Noctis had been sucked into the crystal, the three of them were overrun by Ardyn’s daemons. They’d spent days trapped in the facility, trying to make contact with the outside world. It was Aranea Highwind who answered their call. Apparently she was afraid something like this would happen and had ships in range since they’d left the train. They’d all be in her debt for some time to come.

According to the mercenary, the situation was getting bad in the rest of the world. Daemon presence and missing persons reports increased with each sunset, along with shorter days and longer nights.

Ignis wasn’t sure what to expect when they arrived in Cape Caem, but his mind was locked away with the crystal and Noctis. Knowing the prophecy had done nothing to change the course of fate, yet.

The anxiety-ridden conversation between his colleagues reached a lull. Prompto’s seat groaned as the young man suddenly returned to it. He imagined Prompto sitting there slumped with his arms crossed and his face flushed with worry. Gladio’s heavier steps were still pacing across the metal floor.

The intercom above them crackled to life. Aranea’s voice from the cockpit permeated through the air. “All right, boys. Landing in thirty.”

They were now miles away from the king they’d sworn to protect. Ignis crossed his arms, digging his blunt nails into his skin to distract himself. He couldn’t hold on to this secret any longer. There was no reason to. He licked his dry lips, took a breath and let the words out. “There’s something you all must know.”

Prompto made a little confused noise. Gladio stopped pacing. He could sense both of them looking at him, even if his vision only portrayed his lover as a shadowy shape against darker shadows.

“You know something?”

Ignis nodded. He tightened his crossed arms and took another breath. “I...yes.”

Gladio stepped closer. He felt him sit next to him and his hand landed heavily on his knee, stroking his thigh comfortingly. “Iggy?”

“Noctis will return.”

His declaration was met with a stunned silence. Ignis took this as permission to continue. “I am privy to this knowledge because during the battle of Altissia I was given a message.” Ignis paused, waiting for this information to sink in. His lover’s grip on his knee loosened. “Or, rather, a prophecy would be the apt description. When I was rushing to the altar with Ravus….” Ignis paused. The horrific fight with Ravus in Niflheim was still fresh on his mind. He couldn’t see the Scourge-infested re-animated corpse of Ravus Nox Fleuret, but he heard his anguished pleas and screams of agony just the same.

Gladio’s hand was soft and soothing on his knee, bringing him back to the present.

“Iggy?”

Ignis shook his head. “When I was rushing to the altar with him, I was halted by the sight of Lunafreya’s familiar dying nearby. Pryna delivered a glimpse of the future to me, and in that message was the knowledge that Noctis would be taken into the crystal—”

“What?” Prompto gasped.

“Are you serious?” Gladio removed his hand from Ignis’ knee entirely. The absence was stark, but Ignis tried not to think about it. He had to get through this explanation.

“Yes. Someone saw fit to bestow this information upon me. The visions showed him around a campfire with the three of us. I don’t know when or how, but it appeared to occur during a future date. So, if it is of some consolation, Noctis will return.”

Ignis stopped talking. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them the rest. To speak on it would be to accept it as truth. There was still a chance he could change Noctis’ fate. Why else would the Astrals use Pryna to deliver such a message to him? Otherwise, what was the point of this torment?

“Do you...have any questions?” Ignis asked the quiet passenger cabin. For several moments, the only sensations were the airship rumbling, the hum of its engines, the sway of its metal body, and the heat of Gladio next to him.

Prompto spoke first, his voice soft but with a hint of hope in it. “I don’t really know what to make of it, y’know? I guess I can relax a little knowing Noct is gonna come back. Gives us something to look forward to. We can get stronger for the big fight with Ardyn while we wait. Yeah? Whatcha think, big guy?”

Gladio stood up abruptly. His footsteps retreated. The door to their transport area slid open with a rush of air then closed with a hiss. The sound of it shutting vibrated into Ignis’ chest.

_Shit._

**-oooo-**

Gladio paced the ship’s corridor, his thoughts rushing as he tried to fully comprehend what Ignis had just told them. His feet took him to an observation deck overlooking dark sky and shapeless landforms beneath.

He wasn’t surprised when he heard the doors open and close, nor was he surprised to hear the soft click of Ignis’ cane accompanying his footsteps across the metal floor. He appeared next to him, pressing his hand palm flat on the glass that separated them from the atmosphere.  “I know this revelation is a bit of a shock.”

Gladio grunted and tore his gaze from Ignis. Instead, he stared outward at the dark clouds around them. “You told me to trust you, but the whole time you’ve been hiding it from me. Why?”

Ignis turned to face him. In the dim light of the observation deck, Ignis’ face held a solemn expression. “I…”

“We’re not supposed to keep secrets, Iggy. Not you and me.”

“I didn’t want to divulge information that I couldn’t entirely trust myself. I wanted to spare you.”

“ _Spare me?_ ” Gladio scoffed. “I’m his Shield, Iggy. There ain’t no sparing me from anything. It’s my job to take the hits, not his. I could’ve...shit, I don’t know, I could’ve taken his place or prevented him from getting taken inside of that crystal.”

“You don’t know that. We don’t have all of the facts.”

“Still! That’s pretty fucking crucial information! You don’t keep secrets in a war!” Gladio’s shout echoed on the metal walls and glass around them. Ignis winced and looked away. He softened his voice, feeling bad for yelling at Ignis at all. Even if he deserved it. “I’m trying really hard not to think about the fact that you’ve known since Altissia…”

Ignis grimaced. “I confess that should’ve told you sooner. I wasn’t thinking straight. Everything happened so fast. I’m sorry.” Ignis passed his hand over his face, slumped shoulders, a heavy, exhausted sigh. “Forgive me.”

The fire of Gladio’s anger was doused to embers. He drew Ignis into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Ignis wrapped his arms around him in response and buried his face in his neck and clutching his back. Gladio inhaled. Stroked Ignis’ hair.

“Is there anything else I should know?”

Ignis froze, body stiff as a rod. Slowly, Gladio pulled back out of the embrace and held Ignis at arm’s length to get a good look at him.

His friend’s body language told him everything he needed to know. His face was turned away so Gladio could only see the unmarred side of his face. The dark glasses hid most of his expression, but his mouth was drawn in a tight frown. His hands were balled into shaking fists at his sides.  “P-perhaps it is best if this discussion is tabled until a more appropriate time. Until later. When we’re on solid ground.”

“No. Iggy—”

Aranea’s voice interrupted via intercom. “Men, we’re beginning our descent for Cape Caem,” she said, yawning. “Buckle up and put all tray tables in the upright position or whatever,” she added sarcastically. “Or don’t. Can’t guarantee a smooth landing on regular pavement in the dark.”

“We can discuss later,” Ignis said, adjusting his dark glasses with a shaky hand. “You heard her.”

Ignis started to move past him, but Gladio reached out and caught his hand. Loose enough that if Ingis wanted to break away, he easily could. “No, Iggy. Tell me. Noct is _my_ responsibility, too, you know. Whatever else you know, tell me right now.”

Gingerly but with a bit of force, Ignis pulled his hand out of Gladio’s. “Later. This is not a conversation to have right now.”

“Then when is the right time? After the whole world turns to ash?”

“No. We can discuss it later. I swear it.”

* * *

Later was quickly becoming never.

Gladio was convinced the right time would not happen if he waited on Ignis. The fact that Ignis was never one to stall like this worried Gladio increasingly with each passing moment.

After they landed in Cape Caem, they remained there for two days helping Iris, Talcott and the others prepare for relocation before the outpost became unsafe and was overrun with daemons. Ignis and Gladio seldom had a moment alone, and when they did, Ignis’ mouth was shut like a trap. He claimed, “it wasn’t the right time.” That it was “important that they stay focused on relocating everyone safely and that this news could jeopardize that mission.”

What could Ignis possibly tell him that would make him lose focus?

So his worry grew. He was unable to sleep, his dreams haunted by the faces of those he had failed. Noctis was a frequenter of those dreams, and so was his father. He nearly gave up on sleep entirely. Gladio opted to do double guard shifts to keep an eye on Cape Caem’s perimeter. In the dead of night, he only had the chattering of nearby daemons and his own thoughts to keep him company.

The trek to Lestallum was miserable and there was no time to stop and talk. They caught a convoy that also included Sania Yeagre. They had to constantly stop to fight daemons that would appear on the road in broad daylight.

They’d made arrangements with Holly to rent two rooms in her home for Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Iris since the Leville was booked up with refugees from surrounding local areas. Holly said she owed them one, and would always be in debt for what they’d done for her and Lestallum in the past. The others had made their own arrangements.

The day they arrived in Lestallum, the sky dumped burning rain on them. By the time they made it to their temporary home, Gladio was exhausted. He felt it in his bones.

While Ignis showered off a week’s worth of traveling and daemon grime, Gladio took the time out to thank Holly and help Prompto and Iris get situated (complete with a serious threat to Prompto to not even look in Iris’ direction. “Dude, she’s a teenager.” “Still. Never know what you’re thinking.” “Dude.” “I’m just saying.”).

When he finally returned to the bathroom he’d share with Ignis, his boyfriend was towel drying his hair and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Gladio let his gaze linger on the lean, defined muscle of Ignis’ back that shifted and flexed as he worked. He admired how his waistline elegantly tapered and the freckles that dusted his shoulders and lower back. The round apple of his backside hidden beneath a towel was tempting.

Briefly, he felt a familiar inkling of desire. If he wasn’t so fucking exhausted and stressed out….

Shit, if Ignis was even willing….

Ignis wasn’t wearing his glasses, so his full face was visible, including the scar. It still hurt Gladio to look at it, to remember the first time he failed to protect someone he loved. Ignis’ filmy white eyes stared unseeing into the mirror as he continued to dry his hair.

“The water is a bit cold,” Ignis said.

“I’ll deal.”

He gave Ignis’ shoulder a squeeze as he passed by on his way to the shower. Ignis smiled ever so slightly. Things had been tense between them since the ship. He craved those days where everything had been so easy in comparison, but he knew there was no going back. There would be no running from reality.

The shower was lukewarm, veering toward cold like Ignis said. After a year of crappy caravans, hotels, and camping all over the world, he’d bathe in a lake without a second thought. The shower water and soap washed away a week of grime. He stayed in the shower until the water made his teeth chatter.

When he returned clean, dry and dressed, Ignis was standing at an open window letting in a chilly breeze. Gladio walked up behind him and slipped his arms around Ignis’ waist.  He held Ignis close and Ignis leaned into his chest. For a moment, they were both silent, facing the window that overlooked neighboring houses. He buried his nose in Ignis’ flat, brown hair and inhaled the scent of fresh shampoo. Ignis sighed heavily and rested his hands on Gladio’s.

Ignis broke their silence. “Nice shower?”

“We need to talk.”

Ignis let out another long sigh. “Gladio—”

“No, Iggy. I’ve waited long enough. No more excuses. What are you hiding from me that could be so bad? Tell the whole truth.” Ignis shook his head slowly, and a small pained noise escaped him. Gladio’s heart started to race, his and he gritted his teeth in preparation for whatever would pass from Ignis’ lips. “I can take it, Iggy. Just tell me.”

Slowly, Ignis turned around in his grip and pressed his lips to his very softly, like a feather brushing his skin. Gladio kissed him back briefly before Ignis moved his lips away. They were standing so close that Gladio could see the reflection of himself in Ignis’ dark glasses. “I wanted to spare you…”

“That ain’t your call.”

“I know, I know,” Ignis said and something in his voice terrified him. “Gladiolus….”

“Tell me.”

“I…” Ignis clenched the back of Gladio’s shirt. “You may want to sit down.”

“I ain’t sitting down.”

Ignis nodded. “Fine. As you wish.”

“Just spit it out.”

Ignis swallowed, tilted his face up to Gladio despite being unable to see. “I was wrong to keep the prophecy from you, but I thought it was for the best. To keep us focused. Having that knowledge nearly destroyed me; I didn’t want it to destroy you.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll face it together. Like always. It’s my duty to—”

Ignis kissed him again to silence him. “Don’t speak until I’m done, or I won’t be able to continue.”

Gladio’s words caught in his throat. He nodded, then remembered Ignis couldn’t see. He mumbled his agreement instead.

“On the throne,” Ignis said, bottom lip trembling and voice warbling. “Noct will return to the throne in Insomnia to defeat Ardyn and bring light back to our world. No more daemons, no more Starscourge. No more vengeful entities. Perhaps no more meddling from the Astrals.”

Gladio’s mouth went dry. He bit down on a comment and held on to Ignis to keep him steady.

Ignis continued. “But in order for the darkness to be truly gone, a blood price must be paid. It is the way they have orchestrated things.”

Gladio exhaled, but his chest was tight and his palms sweating. “Blood price?”

Ignis nodded, and a low pained moan escaped him. He let out a shaky sigh. “And I know what you’re probably thinking. I thought the same thing. You’re probably thinking that since you’re his Shield, you can pay that price with your life. You can’t. You never would’ve been allowed to take Noct’s place in the crystal either. Even despite your noblest efforts. And I know you would’ve died trying, but it would’ve been in vain.”

Gladio held Ignis tighter, but he wasn’t sure if he was holding on for Ignis’ sake or his own. He felt weak in the knees and lightheaded. “What are you saying?”

Ignis’ voice thickened with repressed emotions. “Gladiolus, Noctis will return to us, I don’t know when and I don’t know how. But after that, the prophecy shows that on the throne of Insomnia, in order to save the world…”

“Yeah?”

“Noctis must sacrifice his life. He will die.”

“W-what?”

Gladio dropped his arms, wide-eyed and stunned. Cold chilled his veins and pooled in his stomach. The world stopped making sense. “That's bullshit. Fuck that. That isn’t...that can’t be right.”

Ignis whispered, voice broken and raw around the edges. “It is what was shown to me…”

“No. Are you sure? No. That doesn’t make sense. No. That’s bullshit,” Gladio said. Words tumbled out of him before his mind could catch up. Ignis reached out to him, but he stepped back as the world seemed to crumble away. “No. No. Hell no. Not him.”

The coldness hardened to ice in the pit of his stomach, he felt light-headed, dizzy.

“Gladio…”

Ignis had closed the space between them somehow. Warm hands steered him to the edge of the bed to sit. He was too in shock to protest as his thoughts whirred and tangled. Ignis sat beside him, taking his hand. Gulping air, he managed to speak. His voice sounding foreign to his own ears. “H-how? How does it happen?”

“There’s no need to plant the images in your head. It would be unkind.”

“ _How, damn it!?”_ Gladio growled low in his throat.

“Fine.” In a single breath, Ignis told him about the kings, the swords, the sacrifice on the throne. The destruction of Ardyn. Gladio’s jaw hurt from clenching his teeth so hard. The world stopped making sense. He felt sick. He tried to talk several times, but couldn’t, instead dropping his face into his hands and shaking his head as tears dampened his eyes. “No way. No. I can’t let that happen. I _can’t_.”

Ignis’ hand was light on his back. Ignis sniffled. “Perhaps there’s a possibility that we can stop this before he returns—”

He lifted his head from his hands, turned on Ignis, suddenly hot with anger. “Did Noct know about this?”

“Gladio, does that really matter?” Ignis’ hand found his and tried to intertwine his fingers.

He tore his hand away, causing Ignis to gasp. He couldn’t even look at him. Emotions were slamming into him from every direction. Disbelief, anger, confusion, betrayal, and grief. Gladio shot up to his feet. He struggled to keep his voice even, despite the chaos churning beneath the surface. “Did he know about his fate before the crystal? No more fucking secrets. No more lying.”

Ignis slumped his shoulders, practically folding on himself, head down, hair covering his damaged eye. “I don’t believe so. No. He didn’t. I tried to stop him in Altissia the day he awakened. He wouldn’t listen. Said he had to make things right for everyone who’d sacrificed something for him.”

“I can’t fucking believe this. We could’ve stopped him from going into the crystal, maybe stopped any of this shit from happening! And now what?! How the fuck did this happen?!”

Ignis stared down at his lap, holding his hands tightly until his knuckles were white. He was trembling. “If there’s a way out of this for Noctis, I shall find it.”

“And if we don’t?”

Ignis had no answer for that.

* * *

Gladio woke up in cold darkness. It was impossible to know what time of day it was. They were now working with 4.5 hours of sunlight.

He felt like he hadn’t slept. A few days had passed since Ignis’ reveal and he still hadn’t been able to focus on anything but fighting daemons and helping the populace while he tried to come to terms with the facts.

Noctis might die.

Gladio might fail his life’s purpose.

Ignis had lied to him for weeks.

His anger with Ignis was still alive and well. He held on it in order to not face the fact that if what Ignis told him happened, he would fail his duty as Shield and there was nothing he could do about it. Worse, he would outlive his king. No Shield ever outlived their king in a time of war.

It was disgraceful.

He couldn’t accept a world where this was the only outcome.

Gladio barely spoke to Ignis for the next several days. He kept busy, and Ignis seemed to keep himself scarce as well. The others sensed tension but didn’t speak on it.

He rolled over onto his side, drawing the covers up to his shoulders. He reached over to nudge Ignis, but his hand hit air. Ignis’ side of the bed was cold. Hastily, he turned on a lamp and it fluttered before the light remained steady.

“Iggy?” Gladio got out of bed and went down the hall into the bathroom. Empty. Gladio started to get dressed in case Ignis had got it in his head to fight daemons alone, but something told him to check his phone.

He returned to their bedroom and retrieved his phone. His phone had been put on silent, and there was a single missed call with a voicemail attached.

With trembling hands, he sank down onto the corner of the bed and opened the voicemail.

Ignis’ voice, shaky and small, played into the room.

“Gladiolus,” he said, voice teary. “When you wake up, I’ll already be gone. I would tell you not to worry about me, but that would be absurd. Of course, you’ll worry. Just try to take comfort in the fact that I’ll return. But I have to see this through,” Ignis paused, inhaled tearily and exhaled.

“Sania Yeagre is venturing out on a research campaign to study the Starscourge, and I volunteered to join her research team as a guardian and researcher. She believes there are answers in ancient locations that haven’t been visited for millennia. It will be a long journey. Her research is incomplete and they are uncovering new information all the time. It could take an indefinite period of time to get to the bottom of it. I didn’t tell you, because I knew you would stop me, and I’ve already caused you so much pain. This is the final secret between us, I swear it.

“I couldn’t bear the burden of his death, and I couldn’t bear the pain the news caused you. I will find a solution to this. Noctis won’t have to die. The future isn’t promised. We can change his fate. I’m sure of it. Maybe we do not have to play along to the games of gods and kings. Please, forgive me for what I’ve done. I will bear the burden of my dishonesty toward you, and I do not fault you for your anger. It is entirely justified. I simply hope that you understand that heart was and is in the right place. And know that I love you, forever and always. Be safe, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that all of the birthday week and appreciation week things are out of the way, I can finally get back to this tale. There's more to come ;)
> 
> I forgot to add, the title of this chapter comes from Pink's "Glitter In The Air," which is a beautiful love song.


	6. Scars On Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis deal with life without each other in the World of Ruin.

 

> **Gladiolus [One Month]**

Like a thief in the night, Ignis had left him. Today officially marked a month since the love of his life disappeared into the darkness. He hadn’t seen or heard from him since.

He kept waiting for news of Ignis' death or waiting to discover his body or some other sign of his demise out in the wild. Every phone call was answered with a mixture of hope that it was Ignis or dread that someone was calling to tell him that Ignis had been killed.

Gladio saw Ignis' face everywhere. There had been several embarrassing occasions where he’d approached a stranger, mistaking them for Ignis. They'd turn around and he'd realize his mistake. He’d leave the confused stranger with a hasty apology and explanation.

He’d spent the first few days of Ignis’ disappearance frantic, reaching out to anyone who might know where Sania’s research team had disappeared. He’d tried to contact the brilliant scientist, what with them having been good friends. Her old number had been disconnected.  It was a wonder anyone still had service. 

Three weeks after Ignis’ departure, Prompto went to Hammerhead to help Cindy and Cid. He also wanted to capture as much of the world as he could through the camera lens. He kept in contact with Gladio and kept an eye out for the possibility of seeing their runaway friend. They were due for a daemon slaughtering campaign together, but Gladio wasn’t eager to see the blonde in person. Seeing him reminded him of what was missing.  First their king and now Ignis. Some Shield he was.

Gladio entered Lestallum with the hope that Ignis would be back. It was the anniversary of his departure.

Despite the emotional weight on his heart, Gladio walked through the city with his chin up, broad shoulders back. He met the eyes of curious refugees and haggard volunteers alike. He ignored the grumblings from those who blamed the king’s retinue for the steadily worsening conditions across Eos.

The first time he overheard someone call them “a bunch of bums,” he grabbed the guy by the scruff of his shirt and cursed his entire bloodline until the guy pissed himself in fear. That was the morning after Ignis had disappeared.

The jerk had it coming.

“Gladdy!”

Iris waved him over from behind her vendor stall. It was a clothing store. He wasn’t in a hurry for his baby sister and only living blood relative to risk her life, but this was beneath an Amicitia. They both knew it. At the very least, she was actively helping the battle efforts, and that was commendable. For now, he was happy knowing that at least one person he loved wasn’t in any danger. She’d get restless and go off on her own as soon as she was able. He hoped Noctis returned before that happened.

When he reached his sister, he enveloped her in a tight hug. She returned it with gusto, squeezing him with a surprising amount of strength in her small, toned arms.

“Good seeing a friendly face,” Gladio said. He ruffled her hair until it was a mess on top of her head.

She smoothed her hair while a small smile played on her lips. “Cor still won’t let me go out. I told him he wasn’t the boss of me, and he said I’m too young to sass my elders.”

“He’s not wrong about the second part.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I always am,” Gladio said. 

There was a pause. Gladio looked down and kicked a bottle of trash away from the stand. He felt his sister’s penetrating gaze on him. He didn’t like it when he was on the other end of an Amicitia stare.

He feigned interest in a ratty glaive jacket. Even though it was kinda garish, the days and nights were a few degrees colder with each passing day. Something like this would mean a lot to those who needed it.  “Uh...has Iggy been by?”

Iris shook her head as she arranged her jewelry display. “Haven’t seen him. Prompto was here a couple days ago, though. Said he misses everyone and will be escorting Cindy from Hammerhead soon on a supply run. He'll stay in Lestallum until she's ready to go back to the garage.”

Gladio frowned. “I see. Nothing from Iggy at all?”

Iris gave him a sad look as she organized some bracers. “No, not yet. Hey, you know what? I’ll cook dinner tonight. Come on.”

She hooked her arm through his and steered him into the farmer’s market (after a quick stop to ask Dustin to watch her shop). Supply lines were still active, still, this was a low day in the market. Rows of wilted greens, dull carrots, bruised apples, overripe bananas, and other types of produce surrounded them. Iris picked over everything methodically, choosing the best items available while Gladio held the basket dutifully.

While squeezing a plum, she chatted. “Iggy’s OK. He’s smart and resourceful. And Sania’s got all those guards with her.”

Gladio sighed heavily but didn’t respond.

Iris nudged him and picked up a melon. “Got any dinner ideas?"

“Cool, yeah.”

Iris tsked at the mindless response but didn’t comment on it. “Fish is good. Looks like there was a shipment from Galdin.”

“OK.”

“When are you leaving again?”

Gladio picked up a soft, lumpy apple and tossed it into the air. “Couple days. Gotta help clear out some daemons that have been harassing villagers. Easy job.” Gladio tossed the apple back.

“Well, I’ll make the most of seeing you then,” Iris said. She quietly bagged some vegetables. They moved over to a stand full of dark avocados. She picked up a couple. “I don’t like seeing you like this,” Iris looked up at him. Gladio rolled his eyes and stared off, hands on his hips. “I mean it. With Noctis locked away in that crystal and your best friend off doing who knows what…”

“I’ll be fine. I keep busy. You just stay out of trouble.”

Iris scoffed and bagged a couple decent green and red peppers. “Can I ask you something?”

“Just ask.”

“Are you…” Iris paused, chewing on her bottom lip. She picked up a tomato, squeezed it and added it a produce bag. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but…”

“Just say it, Iris.”

“Are you in love with Ignis?”

To Gladio’s surprise, he laughed. It was a short one, but it was the first chuckle he’d had in what felt like forever. His cheeks burned with a blush. Iris fixed him with another Amicitia stare. “Well?”

Gladio raked his fingers through his hair. He was due for a wash. “Yeah. I am. I thought you knew. Have been in love with him for years.”

Iris nodded as if he’d just told her the weather. She slipped more tomatoes into the bag. “You should tell him. He always liked you.”

“That ship sailed.”

“What?” She stopped and looked at him, dumbfounded. “Meaning?”

Gladio shrugged, feeling sheepish. “So much shit was going on. Forgot to tell you about us.”

“Oh! SHIT!” Iris’ face broke into a huge smile. “When? How?!”

“Long story."

"Give me the short version."

"There was some flirting. We finally got together in...uh...Altissia.”

Her smile dimmed. “Yikes. Bad timing.”

“Yeah.” The pile of produce blurred. He blinked his tears away. He’d done more than enough crying over the past few weeks. No more. Especially not in front of his kid sister.

Thankfully, Iris was too focused on her selections to notice her brother’s glassy eyes. “He’ll come back, then. He loves you, too.”

“Yeah. We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

> **Ignis [Two Months]**

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you have a near-death experience. Ignis could only hear the two-month-old recording of Gladio’s heartbroken voicemail on repeat as he lay in his own blood.

_“...Don’t do this. You don’t have to go alone, Iggy. Why would you— I’m here, too. Please...don’t do this shit to me. Call me. Let me know you’re OK…”_

Just before everything went black, he saw Gladio’s face, beautifully lit by that sunrise in Altissia. The last sunrise Ignis had seen.

**-oooo-**

Hours later, Ignis woke in a haze. Body weak and bandaged. He tried to sit up. A pair of smooth hands pushed him down. The owner of those hands smelled of cocoa butter and coconut oil. Sania Yeagre.

He swallowed, throat raw, but he didn’t try to sit up again. He shifted on rough sheets and a thin mattress. There was the smell of dust and stale air. Wherever they were had been abandoned for weeks. Possibly years.

“Here. Drink.”

A cold plastic bottle pressed into his palm. He obediently drank it down as Sania’s voice washed over him.

“Do you remember?”

“Daemons attacked.”

“Yes, and one took advantage of you. It was immune to your ice magic.”

“Yes. My elemental stores are exhausted...fire would’ve been much more appropriate.”

Sania hmphed at that. “We had to use our last hi-potion on you. We left the Pitioss Ruins to rest and regroup. It’s a maze in there, and we aren’t prepared for it anyway.”

“Where are we?”

“An abandoned village about 20 miles away from the Rock of Ravatogh.”

“My apologies for causing such trouble.”

“No. You’ve been a great help on my research. Your mind is as sharp as ever.”

“Thank you. Too bad about my vision, huh?” Bitterness crept into his tone.

He held out the empty bottle. Every single day out here in this dark world was a constant reminder that he was three times as vulnerable as everyone else due to his new disability. He trained during any moment of free time. This was a humiliating setback.

“I didn’t say that. But are you sure you want to keep this up?”

“Yes, absolutely. I simply must keep my wits about me. It won’t happen again, I assure you. I never make the same mistake twice. Death in this place isn’t part of my destiny.”

“You seem pretty certain about your destiny.”

“You could say that.”

Sania was quiet for a moment before she sighed ever so slightly. “A few of the others think you’d be better off returning to Lestallum. You—”

“No. I can’t. Not yet. Not until I find what I’m looking for. You have no idea what I’ve sacrificed to join you all on this journey. I must find what I am looking for or it will have all been for naught.”

“What are you looking for, exactly?”

“I’ll know it when I see it.” A bitter pause. “Pun not intended, I assure you.”

Sania grunted. They sat in silence for a while. He could hear the sound of the others chatting in nearby rooms. And the faint sound of daemonic jabbering outside of the village perimeter.

Sania’s chair scrapped as she stood. Her steps were quick and solid. The sound of metal clanking metal and a woosh of fabric told him that a curtain had been opened. “The sun is setting two hours earlier now. That’s twenty minutes earlier than last week. I hope I can find what I’m looking for, too.”

“Indeed. But that is not a burden with which you should saddle yourself.”

“What else is my big brain good for if I can’t use it to save the world?”

“Fair enough.”

“I expected Gladio to join you out here. We could use a guy like him to protect us. Care to tell me what made you leave your friends?"

“Forgive me, but it is too sensitive a topic to divulge.”

“Hey, that’s fine by me.” Sania returned to his bedside. A rectangular, solid object was placed in his hands. His phone. “It rang twice while you were out. Service picked back up.”

“You have my thanks.”

“Who is it? You’re always muting calls.”

“No one.”

“A bit of advice....”

“I don’t require it.”

“You’re gonna get it. Whomever that is calling, don’t take them for granted. One day, the calls might stop. You’re fortunate enough to still have people who knew you before our homeland fell. Cherish them.”

Ignis faltered, holding the hard plastic tight in his shaky hands. Sania gave his shoulder a squeeze and left his side once more. He listened to her footsteps across the carpeted floor. “By the way, you’ll have three roomies tonight. Nobody can be alone in an insecure location like this. We put lights around the perimeter, but in case something slips past, there’s safety in numbers.”

Sania left the room.

Ignis was left in silence listening to the voices of the team beyond the walls.

He laid there in that chilly room, lost on his own thoughts. He took a deep breath as hot tears immediately poured down his cheeks. He turned over onto his side, sobbing quietly until he was spent.

Drying his eyes, he retrieved his phone. He knew the number by heart. He tapped his screen, listening for the right tones.

The phone rang.

After 10 rings, Gladio’s voice filled his ears.

“Hey—”

“Gladio—”

“You’ve reached Gladiolus Amicitia. Leave a message.”

Voicemail. How fitting when he himself had let all of Gladio’s calls go to voicemail. Even when he felt cruel and heartless for it, he ignored every call because he knew he’d be too weak to resist the siren song of Gladio’s love.

The first week of his exit, Gladio left a message every day. Sometimes multiple times a day, begging him to come back or to call if he was OK. Then the calls dropped in frequency. Finally, there were no new messages. Just missed calls. Now he only called in random bursts. 

Ignis was being a coward and he hated himself for it. But it was for the greater good. Right?

With a soft, teary voice, Ignis spoke into his phone, his lips so close to the receiver that they brushed the warm plastic. “It’s me. I—I’m fine. I saw Prompto. He said you’re keeping busy, a Shield of the people. Clarus would be proud. I’m proud. Um, we’re exploring some ancient caverns. Another dead end, but there is hope. We’ll be unwinding in Galdin Quay on our way back to rest for a couple of days before resuming our exploration.”

Ignis paused. He dreamed of the possibility of Gladio showing up at their pit stop. He hoped his message was clear. The recording beeped, warning him that he only had a few seconds remaining.

“I...I love you. I miss you terribly. I will be back in Lestallum as soon as I can. Please forgive me for doing this to you. I love you, Gladiolus. Never forget that.”

His hand hovered over the delete button but he saved the message and held the still-warm phone to his chest.

He couldn’t falter now.

* * *

 

> **Gladiolus [Three Months]**

He never got Ignis’ message. The same night Ignis sent that voicemail, the communications tower that would've served Gladio's cell phone had been wrecked by a horde of determined daemons.

So, an entire month later, Gladio was fighting his way through the Tempering Grounds, not knowing about Ignis’ attempt to arrange a meeting. 

Gladio never expected to be at the Tempering Grounds again. Physically, he was stronger now that he’d been the last time he’d been standing in this very spot, but he felt more vulnerable now. He was on this quest to find a solution not only for Noctis but to get Ignis back to his side sooner.

There was an eerie silence around him in the chamber. He could sense eyes on him as he stood surrounded by the swords of the fallen. After what felt like an eternity, Gilgamesh appeared, his giant form looming before him.

The Blademaster gave a slight bow in greeting, which Gladio returned respectfully. He’d come to Gilgamesh at a low point in his duty to Noctis once before, and now here he was again. Not even a year later.

“Shield, why to you stand before me? You successfully completed this trial prior. Your performance was exemplary, your mettle and strength solid.”

“Yeah, I know. I got a question for ya,” Gladio said. Gilgamesh waited, impassive behind his silver mask. “‘The Last King of Lucis is ill fit to fight without his Shield’”. That’s what you told me back then. What did you mean by ‘Last King of Lucis?’”

“I surmise that your journey since last we spoke has revealed that answer to you, and yet here you are. Why?”

“The Astral Prophecy said that Noctis has to die. As his Shield, I can’t let that happen. Tell me what you know,” Gladio said.

“I do not hold the solution that you solicit. There are limitations even to what knowledge I possess. Shield, you must confront this burden in a way that you are unfamiliar.”

“Seriously? That’s it?”

Gilgamesh nodded, and for a second Gladio thought those glowing eyes looked at him with sympathy. The entity turned his back on Gladio. “You have my regrets.”

“Hold up!”

Gilgamesh disappeared, leaving Gladio grabbing for air.

After waiting around for Gilgamesh to return, Gladio left the Tempering Grounds frustrated, dejected, and utterly lost. He caught a transport heading to Lestallum. After two weeks of traveling alone, fighting through daemon hordes and stopping for rest only when it was safe to do so, he was ready to see the lights of Lestallum.

After months of missing Ignis, he was still anxious every time he returned to the city. He hoped that this time Ignis would be waiting on him. Talk of the blind warrior was hard to ignore. But Ignis kept to the shadows when Gladio was around, constantly slipping through his fingers like grains of sand.

And this time was no different.

* * *

 

>   **Ignis [Four Months]**

The City of Lestallum smelled of oil, trash, and desperation. It clung to everything. And when had the sound of the power plant gotten so loud? It was warmer here than anywhere else his travels had taken him, but the lack of sunlight was sucking heat even from this notoriously hot city. It had only been four months since their return from Nifelheim, and things were getting worse. Ignis felt the pressure of finding a solution to the world’s problems — to the Noctis problem — as soon as possible.

With his cane as his only companion, he wandered the city until he reached a food stall. The world was a cacophony of sounds and sensations around him. Initially, hearing all of these sounds become amplified made his head hurt terribly. If he focused, he was able to pick out individual voices and conversations. Sometimes he pondered how much of his enhanced senses were related to the Ring of the Lucii.

After eating, Ignis headed for his destination. He rubbed sweaty palms on his jeans. His boots felt heavy as he took the familiar path to the rental. In truth, he’d been back in Lestallum on several brief occasions. Both times, Gladio was out on a quest. Ignis would book a room at the Leville or stay with one of the scientists. Sometimes, he stayed at the nearby haven or would take up Sania on her offer to share the small house she had inherited from her kinfolks. He’d chosen to be uncomfortable and lonely instead of seeing the people he loved.

He simply hadn’t been ready.

Part of him was embarrassed for how he handled things.

Sometimes even he doubted whether he should continue running.

Iris Amicitia, clever teenager that she was, she hunted him down during his previous visit and gave him an earful, making him promise to see them next time he was in the city.

And here he was. As promised.

Ignis slid in the key before he could talk himself out of it, took a deep breath, and pushed inside. Holly wasn't home. Nobody else was either, as far as he could tell.

In the bedroom, everything was exactly how he remembered, so he didn’t have to worry about tripping or banging his knees on furniture. He felt his way around the room until he reached the bed. He sank down on the springy mattress and sat there for a moment, idly rubbing the luxuriously soft sheets.

Gods, he missed being in this room. Even if things had been tense between him and Gladio before he left, being with him was superior.

Pulling himself off the bed, he went into the closet and felt for the clothing he'd left behind. They were still exactly where he’d left them. Part of him was afraid Gladio would’ve thrown them out, but that was an irrational thought. His lover was kind and understanding. A good man. More patient than Ignis would be if the roles were reversed.

His hand slid over to Gladio’s clothes. The familiar green leather jacket, the black leather Crownsguard uniform. He thumbed the soft fabric of Gladio’s favorite black tanktop and pulled it off the hanger.

Ignis sank down onto the bed, still holding the top. He closed his eyes and pressed the soft fabric to his face.

“I miss you so much,” Ignis mumbled to no one. He took a deep inhale, taking in Gladio’s familiar, masculine scent. It was faint under the smell of detergent. He took in several deep breaths, letting Gladio’s essence wash over him.

His thoughts drifted until he could perfectly see Gladio in his mind. For the first time since Altissia tore his heart out and turned his world upside down, he was glad that he had the ability to remember things so vividly. How else would he see Gladio’s face?

In his mind’s eye, the beautiful man was lying next to him one lazy morning in Altissia, the morning after they’d first consummated their relationship. Oh, how he missed seeing those honey brown eyes light up when they focused on him. How he missed that smile that always was so genuine yet held the slightest hint of mischief. And how he missed Gladio’s touch. His warm, all-encompassing embrace. The way his beard would tickle Ignis’ skin. How his big, textured hands would be so gentle on his cheek, his shoulders, his chest or firm around his...

Ignis’ slender fingers followed the path down between his legs. He coyly cupped himself through his jeans. He hadn’t had release in months. Not since his hasty desperation on the train heading to Tenebrae.

“I shouldn’t…” Ignis said, even as he palmed himself and felt the first hints of pleasure.

As his memories and fantasies swirled, his hesitant fingers unzipped and slipped into the heat between his legs. He bit his lip, pressing Gladio’s shirt into his face. He eased onto his back and scooched further into the bed. He sucked in a breath,  imagining instead that he had his face buried in the crook of the man’s muscular shoulders. That Gladio was thick, heavy, and hard inside of him.

Quietly, moaned softly into the shirt as he hardened. He imagined it was Gladio’s bigger, rougher hands around his shaft, coupled with his soft lips covering his own. He sank into it, muscles relaxing, back pressing into the bed, as he got harder in his own hands. He began to stroke slow and steady, warming up to it despite everything.

It felt good, and damn it, he hadn’t felt good in what felt like forever.

Flashes of fantasy had Gladio working his way down between his legs to consume him with his expert mouth. He pumped a little faster, spreading his thighs, thrusting up into his own fist, lost to his own pleasure.

There was a knock at the door.

Ignis’ hand stilled on his shaft. The fantasy was broken. He returned to reality with his slickened penis in his fist and Gladio’s shirt held to his face. He lowered the shirt and turned toward the door.

 _Go away,_ he willed. They did no such thing.

Two more knocks.

“Igsmiester, you in there?” Prompto. Always Prompto. Even during a solo venture, he could always count on the gunslinger to interrupt his time with Gladio. 

Ignis released his grip and called out. “Y-yes I’m here, Prompto. I shall be with you momentarily.”

“OK, cool! Me and Iris are making dinner! Mostly Iris, but I’m helping!”

He listened to Prompto’s steps retreat. Embarrassed and mood ruined, Ignis made himself decent and wandered down the hall to his assigned bathroom. After a long, frigid shower, he exited and joined the others in the kitchen.

Later that night after dinner and hours of catching up, Ignis went to bed.

He slept in the bed he’d abandoned months ago, his dreams all pining for Gladio. It was the best sleep he'd had in months, but he woke up feeling the hollow of Gladio's absence. 

Early in the morning, Ignis attempted his escape. He would eat a light breakfast and then join the convoy due to leave within the hour.

As his luck would have it, he ran into Prompto in the hall. Ignis stopped and shifted his travel pack on his shoulder guiltily.  

“Leaving already?” Prompto asked. He could hear him tapping his foot on the floor.

“I have a convoy to catch. More work to be done. Apologies for slipping away without a proper goodbye.”

“I always say goodbye these days. Never know when you will miss the chance forever, y'know?”

Ignis felt horrible. He nodded. “Quite right. Forgive me. In my haste, I have forgotten what matters. Goodbye, Prompto. I shall see you as soon as I can.”

The gunslinger gave him a soft punch in the shoulder and laughed slightly. “Bye. Don't be a stranger. I miss you guys.”

“Same here. Thank you, Prompto.”

After they parted, guilt made Ignis search for Iris. He found her in the backyard. The sound of flesh pounding leather met his ears. A punching bag.

The bleak light of day and cool morning air settled around him as he listened to her shifting her weight, huffing, puffing and landing another blow.

“Iris?” he said during a lull. “Morning, Iris. I’m...leaving.”

Ignis couldn't see the disappointed frown but he could hear it in her voice. “Gladdy won't be back for two more weeks at least.”

"Where is he going?"

"I dunno. He tells me what he thinks I need to know but doesn't say why."

Ignis pressed his lips together and cast his head down. He fumbled the clasp of his necklace as he spoke.  “Tell Gladio…”

“I know. Tell him that you’ll be back as soon as you can.”

“Yes, but also, tell him that…” Ignis faltered. He unhooked his necklace and held it out in her direction. He felt Iris take it gently from him. “Give him that for me, will you?”

“You sure you don’t want to stay? What are you doing that’s so important?”

“I dare not burden you with the knowledge of things you can't control."

“I’m not a kid you know. Give me a little more credit. I survived the fall of Insomnia and my dad—”

“Iris, please. I do not mean to offend.”

“Fine.”

“Regardless of your chronological age or maturity level,  it is not your burden to bear. Thusly, there is no justifiable reason to divulge sensitive information. Until next time.”

Iris’ slender arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. She was surprisingly strong. Her embrace filled him with familial warmth on this cold morning. He soaked it up.

When she finally released him, she fixed him with an intense stare that could rival her brother's. He couldn't see it but he could feel its heat. “You better come back. Alive. I don't like seeing my brother in pain.”

Ignis sighed. Her words were a dagger to the heart. “Hurting him is not my intention.”

“Don't care. Now, you get back sooner than last time. Next time you better see him in person.”

“I-I’ll try.”

“No. No try. You better, Ignis Scientia or I swear I’ll punch you in the throat. I don’t care if you’re blind. I’ll still hit you.”

“Now, now Iris, that is a bit—”

“I mean it, nerd. I’ll punch you in your throat.”

"Iris—"

"Or maybe I'll kick you in the dick."

Ignis would protest but he was sure she'd hit him for real. “Understood. Goodbye, dear.”

“Save your goodbyes. I'll see you later.” She hugged him once more before letting him go on his way. 

Cane in hand and satchel on the shoulder, he left the house behind and went back into his mission. 

* * *

 

>   **Gladiolus [Five Months]**

The bar is full but fairly quiet. It was one of those nights where its patrons were lost in their own thoughts or enjoying the quiet company of their comrades. Surviving another hunt, another day was cause enough for celebration, but too much seemed inappropriate in the current climate.

The night found Gladio sitting at the bar alone, working on his second glass of beer and thumbing the thin chain of Ignis’ necklace through his fingers. Fresh off of a month-long quest, he was feeling pretty crappy about the fact that he’d missed Ignis’ return to Lestallum.

“Another round?” the bartender asked. It’s the woman with the flower tattoo and the long locs who used to work at Weskham’s bar Altissia.

With the majestic city nearly unable to handle its own daemon problem, a lot of its citizens had fled. One would think a city with a goddess guarding it would be in better shape than it was, but after the destruction that the Leviathan trial caused, the city’s infrastructure and military simply weren’t prepared to handle another catastrophe so soon.

In a weird way, it was nice to see a familiar face of a bygone, happier time, even if it was a woman who made Ignis want to kill her. If Ignis was sitting next to him right now, he’d be making funny passive aggressive remarks about it.

Damn, he missed his boyfriend. He wanted to yell at him, and then he wanted to kiss him and fuck him senseless for hours.

“OK, what’s up?” The bartender leaned on the bar. “You come in here once or twice a month, sulk at the bar for an hour and then leave without talking to anybody unless your sister or little blonde friend shows up. You don’t even get drunk.”

“I’m fine.”

“I guess it makes sense that you wouldn’t wanna get drunk. Never know when an emergency could happen. You can't fight drunk. Well, maybe you could. I dunno your life.”

“How astute of you.”

“All right, I get it. I’ll leave you alone.” She went over to converse with another bartender and mix drinks. Gladio watched her for a moment before turning his attention to the necklace in his hand.

When Iris had first given it to him, he was angry. How dare Ignis show up and leave him with nothing but just a piece of jewelry? Then he just traipsed off into the night again? After five months of this, Gladio had doubts.

Did any of this matter?

The Astrals hadn’t noticed or cared that he’d been trying to hunt them down on his own. Titan was no longer at the Disc of Cauthess, Ramuh was as unavailable as ever, Bahamut didn’t give a damn, Leviathan was unreachable in the broken city of Altissia, and Shiva nor Getiana had not been seen nor heard. Last he’d seen of the ice goddess, she’d turned him and Ignis into popsicles for no good reason. Still, he’d spent months trying to track each of them down, getting close only to be mysteriously taken off course by a sudden act of nature.  

Shit, he’d even tried to go to Angelgard island. The ship he’d chartered was tossed by waves. A voice told him in no uncertain terms that he was trespassing on hallowed ground. All he wanted to do was curse out the Astrals and promise that he’d kill them all. What was the big deal? He’d gone toe-to-toe with Titan before. He was convinced he could slay a god.

God-killing aside, sometimes, when he let his thoughts go really dark, he wondered if Ignis loved him at all.

If he did, why was he letting him suffer and worry like this every damn day? And to think that a fucking trinket made some kind of a difference? He hadn’t heard from him in months. Nothing. No calls. No voicemails. And then he leaves this necklace with his sister? As if somehow that made it better?

“Sorry to bother you again, but I can’t help but wonder, where’s the cute nerdy one?”

Gladio looked up at the bartender. She was giving him a pitying look while she organized a tray of glasses. Gladio shrugged. “Around.”

Her expression brightened just a bit. “So he’s not dead? I thought for sure he was dead since you look so miserable.”

Gladio shook his head. “Not dead. Just not here.” He glanced down at the necklace in his fist. “Not here with _me_.”

She fixed him with a curious stare. A flicker of realization and then disappointment danced in her brown eyes. He saw the moment it clicked for her, that he and Ignis were romantically involved.

With a small shrug, she bounced right back, but her flirtatious nature was gone. “I feel like this is the part where I’m supposed to say something sagely and wise since I’m the bartender and that’s apparently our role.”

“Go for it.”

She scoffed. “I got nothing. Everything really sucks, y’know? And there ain’t no telling when or if they’ll ever get better. I guess I could say some shit about how it is in times like these where we must put aside our differences and come together and be there for each other. But then it’s like, tomorrow one of your newfound friends could become a daemon and then you have to put a dagger in their gut because they look like a flan, am I right?”

“Shit...yeah…”

“Here’s one on the house.” She refilled his glass.

Minutes slipped by as he nursed his drink. Occasionally he’d answer a couple of the bartender’s questions or listen to her tell her the story of how she left Altissia. As the bar filled, she got busy with customers. When she returned, she had more questions.

“Where exactly is he? You said he's been gone for months?”

Gladio explained.

The bartender gasped and snapped her fingers. “Dr. Yeagre’s crew?”

“Yeah?”

“They’re here.”

“What?”

“I saw her earlier. She said they were making a short resupply stop before heading back out tonight.”

Gladio shot up and rushed out of the bar to the sound of the bartender shouting how she’d just put this on his tab.

Heart pounding, he rushed out into the chilly night, tearing through a mound of trash that had been dumped in front of the bar. He ran through alleys and took a shortcut to the city’s only exit, knowing that if they were still here, they’d have to go this way.

He rushed past the guards who manned the entrance and ran out into the unguarded part of the city in time to see six pairs of taillights rumbling off in the distance, disappearing into the night.

He considered chasing them, but they were too far away now. He watched as the convoy disappeared into the tunnels. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the cold brick of one of the walls to collect himself.

Maybe that wasn’t Ignis’ crew at all, he reasoned. There was no way to tell.

The scent of dark magic began to tingle around him. He went back inside before the daemons showed up.

He realized he was still holding Ignis’ necklace. He slipped it around his own neck and headed for the house, dreading another night sleeping alone.

* * *

  **Ignis [Six Months]**

Chaos.

For what was possibly the hundredth time, Ignis was sure he was going to die. Prophecy be damned, it felt like the end.

There was tension tight in the air as the group huddled together, everyone’s backs to one another. Sania was next to him. He heard the sound of metal as she drew out a sword.

The scientist had become notorious for her skills in battle. Some called her the Redcap Killer. He hoped she would live up to her name tonight.

"Call for back up! All frequencies!" Sania called out.

A voice responded in the affirmative. 

They’d been attacked while entering the so-called Temple of Ancients deep in an unmapped wooded area that had been lost to time. Dozens of daemons had materialized, and they’d made quick work of them, but only barely. Ignis’ body ached in places where his defenses had been breached and he’d been slashed or burned by a creature.

The thundering steps of an approaching beast thudded in Ignis’ heart. He pressed his back into Sania’s while holding two magic flasks tightly, his cane lying forgotten somewhere in the fray.

“You ready, Scientia?” Sania said through gritted teeth.

“I find that readiness isn’t quite the question, but instead—”

“They’re coming!”

From every direction, creatures crashed through woods, sending splinters and foliage flying, surrounding them with their daemonic stench and wails. As the massive beast crushed trees and barreled into the clearing with a mighty roar, Ignis cast his spells and hoped for tomorrow.


	7. Wishes On Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis reunite after six months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid Michealson’s “End of the World" was on the soundtrack for this chapter. Perfect World of Ruin Gladnis song. [Listen to it here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijqRMeUvirg)

Gladio’s 24th birthday came and went with little notice. In the past, he would’ve been lavished with a big celebration fit for a member of the royal court and the King’s Shield. This year, the anniversary of his birth passed with a tight hug from his sister and dinner with a small group of friends who’d been available at the time. He’d take it. It meant more to him than a party ever would. What would’ve been even better? Ignis pulling his head out of his ass and returning home.

Dwelling on Ignis’ absence, Gladio stared into the bonfire at camp. He was out on a quest with a few other volunteer daemon fighters. A mixture of former glaives, hunters, and civilians-turned-warriors.

While most of his comrades had retired to their tents, there were three others awake alongside Gladio. A bespectacled purple-haired woman was sitting quietly, staring up at the stars. There were also two women huddled together in a blanket, kissing quietly a few feet away.

It was a chilly night, the coldest so far. With the sun’s feeble light not warming the planet enough during the day, the nights were colder than late spring had any right to be. He didn’t blame the people around him during these campaigns who sought a warm body. Shit, he envied them.

The handsome Shield had been approached on numerous occasions by others, but he always waved them off with a gruff, but polite, “No, thanks.” If pressed, he simply walked away while they were still talking.

Even if Ignis didn’t own his heart, getting his dick wet was the last thing on his mind. The man he saw as a little brother, who he was sworn to protect even at the cost of his own life, was locked away in some fucking crystal, doomed to a fate that seemed impossible to avoid. He wasn’t in the mood for trysts. Shit, he hadn’t even touched himself. He’d tried a couple times, would get mildly worked up, but guilt about Noctis, Ignis, and the state of the world would ruin the mood. His erection would wilt like a Scourge-infested plant.

Gladio’s breath came out in white puffs as he sighed and looked up at the sky. It was starry above them, complete with the white-silver glow of moonlight that partially illuminated the field around the haven. With the world the way it was these days, there was a sinister beauty to the night.

The band of hunters was nearing the end of a two-week campaign on the edge of uncharted territory. Without human intervention, the wildland had been crawling with daemons. The only reason they had come out this far was to recover several cell towers and a warehouse of heavy Nifelheim artillery that may come in handy against the increasing daemon hordes in the coming months. According to the map, they were a few miles away from some place called Ancient Forest.

A rustle to his left got his attention. The kissing couple got up and ambled into one of four tents, clinging to each other.

He was left alone with the purple-haired glaive. She adjusted her glasses and looked at him from across the fire. He nodded in recognition and looked away. Next thing he knew, she was sitting next to him. She held out her hand in greeting. “Kinda weird that we’re all out here risking our lives and none of us knows anything about each other.”

“Yeah. Guess you’re right. I’m Gladio.” He shook her hand.

“Oh, as in Gladiolus Amicitia? Noctis Lucis Caelum’s bodyguard?”

“A lot more than a bodyguard.”

“Wait a second.” She peered, tilting her head to the side and staring at him. “Oh snap. I know you.”

Gladio squinted at the brown-skinned woman and slowly recognized her from his memories. It was the gelato girl from Altissia who had a crush on Ignis. “Guess you made it out alive.”

“For now, and barely. Remembered that I had a duty, myself. Even though I can’t _quite_ remember how...” she trailed off, shaking her head in confusion. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Off being a hero.”

“What else is there to be in times like this?”

“One part bravery, one part stupidity,” Gladio muttered to himself. “So damn stubborn.”

“Welp, seems like you’ve got some grumping to do.” She yawned, stretching out her body, cracking her knuckles, and rolling her shoulders. “I’m gonna get some sleep.”

“Night.”

He was left out here alone. It was his turn for the night watch. He often took up the mantle, because it wasn’t like he could sleep anyway. He tried to take comfort in the fact that people rested easier knowing they had the Shield of the King safeguarding them. He couldn’t protect Noctis or Ignis right now, but at least he was protecting others.

Gladio’s phone buzzed in his pocket. His first thought was that maybe Ignis was finally contacting him. Quickly, he retrieved it and looked at the tiny glowing screen. He only had one bar of service. The text message was from Cor telling him to give him a call.

It was rare for him to hear from the marshal directly, so his heart dropped immediately. Was it Iris? Was she in trouble? Prompto? Talcott? Ignis?

Gladio answered the phone while pulling himself up to his feet and pacing around the campground as Cor talked.

“Good, you’re awake.”

“What’s up?”

“We got a radio distress signal. A crew of civilians and hunters are trapped by daemons. They should be 10 miles from your location. I’ve texted coordinates to your phone.”

“Wait wha—”

“Get there ASAP. They won’t last through the morning. Good luck. Not that you need it,” Cor said. And with that, the marshal hung up.

* * *

 

With the others in tow, Gladio rushed into the dense forest.  They just followed the screams and sounds of battle. Daemon presence was thick, swarming a small group of fighters who were holding their own, but barely.

Gladio’s attention was focused more on the behemoth throwing people around like rag dolls. Sword in hand, Gladio joined the fray, cutting down daemons left and right, gunning for the behemoth.  

The beast had a few people cornered. It stalked toward them. Blasts of fire magic surrounded the creature. Projectiles hung from its thick flesh as it swiped and growled at the fighters. It was backing them into a cluster of trees.

Gladio summoned his best weapon and charged. As soon as he was close enough, he launched himself onto the creature’s back and plunged his weapon through its thick flesh until he hit its spine.

The beast fell. Gladio braced for impact, anchoring himself to his blade, which was still buried in the creature’s back.

The impact sent a shockwave through the clearing that tossed people and monsters alike off their feet. He pulled his blade free and jumped down from the beast’s body. After a stunned silence, the fighting resumed, but he only had eyes for the person a few feet away from him.

Ignis regained his footing, clutching a pair of fire-tipped daggers. He turned his face toward Gladio. Sweat glistened on his skin, his hair was battle-tossed, he was covered in dirt and grime from the fight. His clothing was torn in several places. He was beautiful.

Words caught in Gladio’s throat. His mouth hung open in surprise. He stood there, struck dumb as the chaos around him melted to a dull hum. All that mattered was Ignis Scientia.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, with breathless formality. “You made quick work of that behemoth.”

Gladio swallowed. His mouth moved but no words came out. Ignis frowned in confusion and idly twisted his daggers in his hands. He tilted his head to the side. “Hello? Are you hurt? I-I can’t see you in order to ascertain your physical condition.”

He found his voice. “Yeah. You’d already weakened it for me. We still make a ...great team.”

Ignis gasped, dropping his weapons. They hit the ground with a soft thud and the fire was snuffed out. With shaky hands, he covered his mouth, wobbled, and sank down to the ground.

“Iggy!” Gladio rushed, falling to his knees next to him. He used his body to shield them from the battle. He planted a firm hand planted on Ignis’ sweat-drenched lower back. He was solid. Real. “You OK?”

All at once, the sounds of battle stopped.

Daemon light surrounded them as the remainder of their enemies were vanquished. Ignis breathed heavily. The scent of magic clung to him. He was really here, right now. In the flesh. Gladio pushed down all of the hurt, frustration, and anger that had built during the past six months. All that mattered was Ignis right now.

“You OK? Talk to me.”

“Is it...is it truly you?” Ignis asked, looking up. His dark glasses covered his unseeing eyes.

Around them, others tended to the wounded. Gladio barely gave them a cursory glance. His attention was only for Ignis.

“Who else would it be?” Gladio said.

Ignis reached out, cupped his jaw and smiled slightly. His touch was feather-light and warm. “It would appear the stars have aligned.”

“Yeah. Guess so.” He'd dreamed of a million things to say to Ignis the next time he saw him. Now, he was stunned as a million emotions battled for purchase. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, fuck him, yell at him about the last six months…

“I'm—” Ignis started before stopping short. He tilted his head to the side as if he heard something.

A few seconds later, Gladio heard what Ignis heard. He looked up to see Sania approaching.  

She gave him a warm smile as she cleaned blood (not her own) from her face. “Long time no see, friend. You boys all right?”

She glanced between them. Ignis had dropped his hand from Gladio's cheek but the phantom sensation lingered.

“Yeah. Hey. What's the plan? It's too dangerous to go back out there and risk the roads with half our people wounded and exhausted,” Gladio said. Ignis made a noise in agreement.

Sania cleaned her glasses while sporting pursed lips. “The temple is a few miles deeper into the forest. It should be protected by astral runes. We can spend the night. Won't be comfortable, but we’ll be safe.”

“We don't really have a choice.”

Sania shrugged and flicked daemon meat from her shoulder. “It'll give you two a chance to catch up.”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied softly.

“We got a lot to catch up on,” Gladio said.

* * *

Fifteen people lay throughout the marble and stone entrance hall of the Temple of Ancients. Wall sconces holding eternal flames burned nearby. There was quiet chatter from a few, but most were silent in their own thoughts or trying to sleep. It was the eerie quiet around them, outside of the crackling of fire, that was most unsettling. Even though the temple was protected by Astral runes, everyone was on edge.

Gladio, ever the Shield, opted to be nearest the entrance. Just in case. Another strong fighter was near the doorway that led to the rest of the temple.

Ignis and Gladio weren’t speaking, but they were huddled together in blankets. Gladio was thrilled to be so close to Ignis, feeling his warmth and breathing next to him, and yet they felt miles apart.

Ignis shifted closer. “It’s a good thing. That you showed up,” he ventured cautiously.

“Hmph.”

“I’m delighted that you’re here.”

“Heh.”

Ignis touched him. Right on his chest, directly over his heart. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

“Then why the fuck did you leave?” Gladio hissed.

A stunned silence. People nearest them rustled and looked in their direction. With a bitter taste in his mouth, Gladio threw off the blankets, pulled himself to his feet and stomped outside into the cold night air.

He paced across the portico. The door of the temple opened with a creak. Gladio halted but he didn’t bother turning around. He crossed his arms and stared off into the glowing white forest beyond the protective runes.

Ignis’ steps halted next to him. He could see him in his peripheral vision. “Gladiolus...I’m…” Ignis inhaled and started again. “I’m sorry.”

“Months. You abandoned me, for _months._ ”

“Yes. It truly was a spur of the moment decision, but I shouldn’t have disappeared into the night like a bandit. Forgive me,” Ignis said. His fingers brushed Gladio’s arm.

Gladio stiffened. He didn’t pull away. “You left me a bullshit voicemail, and then I didn’t hear from you for six fucking months. You really think that ‘sorry’ is enough? I just let it go?”

“I….had to do it. You of all people know what’s a stake here—”

“This ain’t about _duty_ , and you know it.”

“What else is there?”

Gladio felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Y-you serious?”

“Wait—”

“For six months you’ve avoided me. Ignored my calls. Abandoned me. I worried about you every single day, wondering if I’d ever see you alive again. We’re supposed to be partners, Iggy. Shit, we’re supposed to be _friends._ ”

“Of course we’re —”

“I get it. The Noct thing is my fault. That’s why you couldn’t stand to be around me. So far I’m 0 for 0 with the Shield thing. You didn’t trust me to come along with you because what good am I? I just have to accept that fact that you can’t love me anymore—”

“No. Stop. Don’t talk like that...”

“Nah. I couldn't keep you safe. How can I save Noct? Maybe it's best if I just stay out of your hair—"

“Stop it!”

“You’re punishing me. For failing Noct. And maybe I deserve it.”

“Stop it! That isn’t true!”  Ignis threw himself at Gladio, crashing against him and enveloping him in a tight, desperate hug. “You’re doing your best. You are _not_ at fault for this. Stop saying these horrid things. I...I haven’t been kind to you. I’ve been a terrible boyfriend. A dreadful, self-centered partner. And an unspeakably cruel friend...I….there is no justification for my actions.”

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ignis. He was vulnerable and exposed for his weaknesses, and he hated it.

“You...still...love me?”

Ignis gasped. “Of bloody ‘course I do.”

“Then why?” He struggled to hold back tears. “Why leave me behind?”

Ignis inhaled shakily, holding Gladio closer. “It...it was for me. I needed to strike out on my own. And I did not deserve you until I could make things right with the Noct situation. I realize how foolish I’ve been. I’ve desperately missed you, but I was ashamed and guilty for my actions, and as the days passed, my shame made it harder to return. I convinced myself that the pain of our separation was a necessary evil. Instead, I have nothing to show for my treachery. I still love you. I never stopped. I’ll never stop.”

Gladio sniffled. “OK.”

“Do you still love me? After all of my treachery?”

Gladio nodded, blinking away tears. “Yeah. I love you.”

Ignis sighed softly in relief. His left hand traveled to the back of Gladio’s head, where he cradled him and caressed his hair with soothing, luxurious strokes. “Forgive me. I’m so sorry, my love.”

“Don’t shut me out and push me away like that again. I mean it.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise.”

“I swear it on my life,” Ignis said, pressing his warm lips to Gladio’s cheek. “Is that adequate? Shall I make a blood oath? I will if that’s what it takes to regain your trust. You’ll never hurt on my account again.”

Gladio shook his head, held Ignis tighter. “A blood oath ain’t called for.”

“You deserve better than what I’ve done to you. It would be the least I could do.”

“Iggy,” Gladio said, chuckling a little at his boyfriend's dramatics. “We’re here now, together. That’s what matters. We can’t change the past. No blood oaths.”

“As you wish,” Ignis said. He continued to speak soft, soothing words and stroke Gladio’s hair, his free hand massaging Gladio’s back wherever he could reach. Gladio clung to Ignis, allowing himself to be petted.

Ignis’ lips brushed his. They melted into their first kiss in six months. It was sweet and soft. Tentative, yet eager. And above all,  apologetic.

* * *

Two nights later, the moon was high and bright when they reached Galdin Quay.

Gladio and Ignis held each other as the Shield unlocked the hotel room. They had to spend three times as much to get the room alone, but it was worth it.

As soon as they entered the space, they were on each other in a heated kiss, tongues and lips moving together, bodies pressed close, hands grabbing and tugging at clothes and flesh. Ignis yanked off Gladio’s belt, Gladio tore Ignis’ shirt so hard that it crumpled in his hands.  

“My bloody shirt…”  Ignis moaned into his mouth, grinding against Gladio.

Gladio grabbed a handful of his perky, round ass. “Fuck the shirt.”

“Fuck _me_ first…”

Gladio growled. “I’m gonna.”

Locked in a hot, wet kiss the pair stumbled to the bed. They wasted no time stripping down. As soon as Ignis’ back hit the mattress, Gladio was on top of him, slotting between his spread legs, grinding frantic flesh against flesh. Moaning low in his throat, Ignis wrapped a leg around Gladio, using the heel of his foot to caress him. Gladio fumbled around for the lube. He made quick work of prep as Ignis writhed, moaned, and left sloppy wet kisses.

Finally, he pushed into him. Ignis was slick and hot like an inferno. Gladio's body was on fire, begging for more. After six months apart, he deserved this.

“Okay?” he ground out.

“So bloody...good.”

A smirk tugged at Gladio’s lips. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Been a while.”

“Shit. You telling me.” He groaned, biting his lip as each push sent a shiver of pleasure through his nerves.

Ignis pulled him down for a kiss, which he gladly accepted. He felt like crying; he was so happy. But he wouldn't. Nope. No tears tonight, damn it. He’d cried enough.

The kiss broke and Ignis moaned against his mouth. “Mmm….yes...right there…”

 _Fuck._ Ignis was noisy tonight. He was gonna make him come; they hadn't even gotten started.

Gladio kissed Ignis again just to shut him up. Ignis’ body opened up to him. He started with shallow thrusts, rocking his hips, dragging in and out, relearning Ignis’ landscape. It felt too good. He wasn't gonna last if he didn’t concentrate.

“Do it,” Ignis begged.

“You sure?”

Ignis let out a frustrated, horny grunt. “Now, Gladiolus.”

Gladio plunged. A groan of pleasure from Ignis was his cue to let loose. He buried his face in Ignis’ neck and tunneled into him with deep, desperate thrusts.

The bed trembled and wobbled from the strength of his passion. The headboard banged the wall. Ignis was an incoherent mess, gasping Gladio's name like an incantation. Holding on for dear life.   

“I-I missed -ungh- you!” Ignis gasped.

Gladio kissed him in reply. Slowed his thrusts to a luxurious deep stroke with just enough oomph to make Ignis yelp and to send him just that much closer to release. Ignis’ nails dug into his ass and back.

“Mmm...more. More.”

“Fuck yeah.” Gladio upped the ante. They held onto one another, locked in a kiss as his penetration quickened.

There was a loud crash. The room turned to darkness and moonlight. The lamp.

“What was—?”

“Doesn't matter.”

“Indeed,” Ignis gasped out.

Gladio pinned one of his lover’s hands, entangling their fingers. He tossed Ignis’ legs over his shoulders for better penetration. Ignis’ nails scraped his back. It’d probably welt. He didn't give a shit. He sank his teeth into Iggy's shoulder, making Ignis let out a whimper low in his throat. The prim, proper royal advisor never said it, but Gladio figured out pretty quickly that Ignis liked a bit of pain. It was their unspoken secret.

“Yes...ungh...yes….” Ignis thrust up under him, nails digging in. They were perfectly in sync as if not a day had passed since they had last been together.

“Miss me?” Gladio growled as he teased flesh with his teeth and tongue.

“Bloody..ahhh...yes!”

Gladio's body was trembling. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. “ _Iggy…”_

He buried Ignis’ moans with a deep kiss while surging into him thick, heavy and hard. Chest to chest, heart to heart, utterly connected. Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio to trap him. Good. He wasn’t letting him go anywhere either.

Gladio was lost in Ignis. He had found home again.  He was blind with love and lust for the man beneath him and he was determined they become one. He dove deep, unrelenting and quickly losing control.

“G-Gladiolus! Please…” Ignis desperate moans egged Gladio on. There were no games. No teasing. Just pure love, lust and need.

“Please, what?”

“Mmmmm….”

He chuckled at Ignis’ desperation. How either of them was holding on was a miracle.

Gladio sank in deep, with hard, precise strokes. He gave up the last shred of self-control. Clung to Ignis as he sank deeper into his tight, slick heat with each thrust. He was teetering on the edge of glory.

Ignis came first, muffled moans vibrating against Gladio’s neck, clinging to him even as he rode out his orgasm. Gladio followed suit mere moments later, trembling, growling, spilling his seed into him.

He struggled to catch his breath. His skin was hot and damp with sweat. Ignis’ grip loosened, barely. Gladio could feel both of their rapid pulses. Neither of them spoke. Sound was just their hitched breathing and waves crashing outside.

The intensity ebbed away to a pleasant throbbing sensation, he began to withdraw. His lover wouldn’t let go.

“Stay. Please,” Ignis said, lips moving softly against his cheek. “Stay with me.”

So he did.

He kissed him deeply. Admired his perfect face in the silver moonlight. His unseeing white eyes shimmered with tears. Gladio blinked away his own tears as he cupped Ignis’ cheek and smoothed his hair.

Ignis smiled softly against his mouth. “I love you. Always.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“You love you?” Ignis asked, quirking a brow.

“You know what I mean,” Gladio said, kissing him again.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Once they showered, they returned to bed. They laid on their sides, facing one another in darkness and moonlight. Ignis’ silver, unseeing eyes were on Gladio, and for the first time, the Shield could see the beauty in them instead of just the shame of his own failure.

Ignis spoke softly. “I can feel the heat from your stare…”

Gladio moved in closer, slipped his arm further around his waist and rested his hand on the small of his back. “Yeah, well, you’re a lot to take in.”

Ignis’ lips curved in a smile. He raised a lazy hand to Gladio's cheek. His touch was soft and curious, a little ticklish. Ignis’ exploration reached Gladio’s beard. He furrowed his brow. Gladio had let his beard grow out a little bit. Ignis knew how meticulous he usually was with his facial hair. “Is this because of me? I'm sorry.”

Gladio took his hand and kissed it. “It doesn’t look as bad as it feels. Ain't many barbers around at the end of the world. I'll trim it.”

Ignis returned his hand to his cheek. Gladio watched every one of Ignis’ micro-expressions as he used touch to get a good look. His hand finally lingered at Gladio's lips. Just a single finger. “Shall I tell you about the past six months?”

“Yeah. You go first, then I'll fill you in.”

The pair stayed up for hours talking and telling the stories of their time spent apart.

* * *

Ignis was missing. That’s the first thing Gladio noticed. Not the sound of the waves crashing outside or the birds singing. Not even the way the sun filtered pleasantly through soft white curtains. No. He noticed the absence of Ignis’ warm body next to him.

“Iggy?”

To his relief, Ignis appeared, exiting the bathroom. His hair was loose and unstyled. He was only wearing boxer briefs. “Good morning.”

Gladio sighed in relief and returned to his position, lying on his side. “Don’t scare me like that, Iggy. I thought you…”

“Apologies.” Ignis’ weight returned to the bed, behind him. His lover draped the sheets over them both, scooted in close until the curve of Gladio’s ass was up against the warmth of Ignis’ crotch. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well, you did.” He was pouting. Just a little bit, and he didn’t care if it was unbecoming of a Shield. He had the right to pout, just a little bit.

Ignis’ lips were soft against his back. One by one, Ignis placed a tingling kiss on his spine and Gladio melted a little more. A needy groan escaped him.

Ignis hummed with satisfaction. “Feel better, Gladiolus? Rest well?”

Gladio nodded sleepily. “Your lips are so soft.”

Ignis chuckled softly.

“What?” Gladio asked.

“I fully expected you to follow up with something inappropriate. Perhaps, “Your lips are so soft but my penis is hard.”

Gladio snorted. “Hadn't crossed my mind.”

“Yet.”

The little butterfly kisses continued. Still lying on his side, Gladio relaxed into the pillow. Ignis kissed his temple, his earlobe, as his hands roamed warmly. Gladio noted each sensation, the way his nerves lit up with each touch. Ignis’ hand roamed to his lower back, and he felt himself getting hard.

“May I?”

“Mmmm. Yeah. I’d like that.” He didn't know what his lover was requesting, but he knew he'd enjoy it no matter what.

Gentle fingers glided over the mound of his ass. Gladio’s pulse quickened in anticipation. Ignis hummed his approval. “You have a truly spectacular gluteus maximus.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m pretty hot.”

Ignis huffed a laugh. “A shame your Crownsguard uniform doesn’t do it any justice.”

“Hey, I look great in everything.”

Ignis clicked his tongue in disagreement. “When you first told me it was leather, I was expecting a tighter fit. Mostly for my own viewing pleasure.”

“Perv.”

“Mmmm...perhaps.” Ignis’ lips pressed into his back, right under his shoulder blade. Though his lips were nice, Gladio was more focused on what Ignis’ hand was doing. He tried to raise up for a good look, but Ignis pushed him back down into the pillow. “Relax, love.”

Gladio obeyed, relaxing on his side as Ignis massaged his ass and kissed his shoulders and back. He slowly dragged off his underwear. Ignis halted his ministrations, breaking Gladio from his relaxing stupor.

“Hmmm…,” Ignis muttered. “Where is the…”

Gladio opened his eyes and spotted the toppled bottle of lube on the side table where the broken lamp used to be. He reached back and tapped Ignis with it. “This?”

“Yes! Grand,” Ignis said, perking up. He took the bottle, uncapped it. Gladio returned to his relaxing on his side. A second later, Ignis lube slicked, warm fingers teased and caressed him. He shuddered at the touch. Ignis pressed up against him, chest to back, coaxing his thighs apart as he teased his sensitive areas.

Gladio bit his lip and closed his eyes to the sensation. It was a rare treat for Ignis to take the lead. He always welcomed it. “Whatcha gonna do, Iggy?” All he got in response was a quiet chuckle. He swallowed in anticipation and reached down to stroke himself, only to get swatted as soon as his fingers wrapped around his thick shaft. “Hey!”

“Let me do all of it. If you don’t mind.”

“Shit, I don’t mind. How do you want me?” Gladio asked.  He started to turn over onto his back but Ignis halted him with a firm hand to his ass.

“I want you right here. Exactly how you are.”

Nimble, strong fingers wrapped around his shaft, taking the scenic route from root to tip with deliciously firm strokes. He was wide awake now, enjoying the sensation of Ignis playing him like an instrument.

“You know…” Ignis said, thoughtfully. “The first time I saw your penis before me, I was terrified. I wondered how you were going to fit.”

“Yeah. I remember. You were determined, though. One of the best nights of my life.”

“You made me feel at ease. You always do,” Ignis said. “Ready?”

After Gladio gave the go-ahead, Ignis pushed a finger inside.  That burning tightness started. Ignis kissed his cheek, nibbled on his ear as he worked him open, one finger becoming two, a mixture of pleasure and a little pain. “All right?” he whispered.

Gladio grunted in the affirmative. Ignis spoke softly as he continued to ease him open with a third finger. “Gladiolus, perhaps it isn’t always clear, but you mean a lot to me...truly.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. Perhaps I am being a bit...dramatic, but you mean the world to me. You always have, even before we became lovers. Your friendship, your love, your strength. You’re perfect…”

Gladio blinked away tears, a smile playing on his lips. “Shit. Iggy, I’m not sure if you wanna make me cum or cry.”

“Maybe both,” Ignis chuckled.

Ignis cuddled him from behind as he slid into him, lighting his body up, filling and stretching him.  “Good?” Ignis rested his chin on Gladio’s shoulder. His body was on fire. He could feel every little shift.

“Yep. Feels right.”

Ignis delved a bit deeper. He felt impossibly full. Warm, gentle hands explored his chest. With flat palms, Ignis’ touch slowly traveled up the ridges and valleys of his abs, up to his pects. He melted at Ignis’ touch as he cupped and stroked. “Still good?”

“Mmmmhmm…”

“I’d like to take things a bit slow if you don’t mind.”

“Slow is good,” Gladio said. He grunted as Ignis moved inside of him.

The session was quiet and soft, Ignis pushing in deep and slowly dragging out, while also stroking Gladio’s own thick, swollen arousal with his long, strong fingers. Sensations were coming from every direction, his nerves lighting up like a marquee. Feeling Ignis’ warmth wrapped around him and inside of him.  As pleasure mounted, he craned his neck to steal a kiss or two.

The waves and birds chirped and crashed just beyond their window, adding ambiance to their soft groans and moans. Gladio hadn’t felt this good since….well...since before everything in Altissia.

With gentle direction from Ignis, they switched positions. Gladio facedown, ass in the air, thick, muscular thighs apart. Ignis repositioned, rejoined him, filling him entirely. He turned his attention to Gladio’s dangling shaft, teasing him just so, stroking and circling his sickened tip and working his magic. Overcome with pleasure, Gladio arched his back, pushing back against Ignis, urging him deeper. He gripped the headboard with his free hand to hold himself steady.

“My word,” Ignis gasped out, thrusting with a bit more force. “You...feel... _incredible._ ”

Gladio opened his mouth to retort but nonsensical sounds came out instead. It was too good. He couldn’t think straight.

“Mmmmm...more often. We should...more often…” Ignis gripped his ass and picked up the pace. Little shocked gasps escaped Ignis as if he could barely stand the sensations washing over him. “Gladiolus...mmmm….you feel...delightful...”

Gladio clutched the sheets in each fist as Ignis’ thrusts sent shockwave after shockwave ricocheting through his body. “Did you say...‘delightful’?”

Delirious, Ignis laughed, thrusts quickening, rocking his body. It was too much, yet he wanted more. Tossing his head back, he pressed backward, matching Ignis thrust for thrust, desperate to be filled with hard flesh. His lover tightened his grip on his leaking arousal.

"Ignis!" A surge of ecstasy rushed through every nerve. He peaked. Buried in bliss, he felt Ignis' thrusts become more urgent, more selfish. Gladio muffled his moans in the pillow as Ignis came undone.

“Bloody... _yes_ …” Ignis groaned, collapsing against Gladio’s back. With several indulgent thrusts, he pushed the entirety of himself into Gladio with each hit. With one final press, Ignis’ cried out; his seed filled him, wet and hot. Ignis clung to him, trembling, moaning into his neck, kissing and caressing him wherever he could reach. 

" _Damn_ , Iggy..." 

"Lost time. I had to make up..."

They collapsed onto the bed together.

Ignis and Gladio lay satisfied in a tangle of white sheets. Gladio’s body was still humming. He nuzzled closer to Ignis, feeling happier and giddier than anybody had any right to be given the current situation.

Ignis cradled him against his chest, idly stroking his hair. Gladio purred low in his throat.

“We should shower,” Ignis said, pressing warm lips to his skin. “And it is imperative that we find breakfast. Our checkout time is quite soon.”

Gladio kissed a freckle between Ignis’ pects. “We spent a grip on this place. These assholes can wait.”

Ignis huffed a laugh. “I suppose you’re right. Thirty minutes, and then we simply must shower and eat something. We have a long journey back to Lestallum this afternoon, and there won’t be many rest stops for food or curatives along the way.”

Gladio kissed Ignis on the mouth before resuming his snuggling position on Ignis’ chest. “I missed you bossing me around.”

“I missed you missing me bossing you around.”

“Yeah?” Gladio said, running circles around Ignis’ stomach. The man’s abs fluttered at the touches. Gladio was rewarded with delicious featherlight touches up his spine. “What else did ya miss?”

“Your warmth. Companionship. Your sense of humor. Your rugged, wholesome masculinity. Your sensitivity and openness. The complexities of your personality that never cease to amaze.”

“Laying it on a little thick…”

“Hmmm it is all true,” Ignis said. He continued to stroke Gladio’s back. “There is one more thing I quite adore and missed terribly.”

“Yeah?”

“Your miraculous cock.”

“Iggy!”

Ignis laughed heartily at his own crass joke. “It’s quite true. You’ve spoiled me.

Gladio laughed for the first time in half a year. He pressed his lips over Ignis’ heart. “Love you, baby.”

Eventually, the pair got up for breakfast and showering. Members of their joined caravan were scattered throughout the resort. Everyone was taking it easy this morning.

The pair walked hand in hand down the shore, bare toes sinking in the glittering sand, the surf just a few feet away as it licked the shoreline, getting closer with each pass. The wind was cool but not unpleasant, and the sunlight was soft, giving the world an overcast look. They stepped over the occasional crab or seashell.

Gladio kept stealing glances at Ignis. His boyfriend was wearing his dark shades, and his windswept brown hair blew freely in the wind. His pants were rolled up to his muscular calves. He couldn’t believe it was real. That they were finally back together.

“So. Hey….if I hadn’t shown up, were you ever gonna come back?”

Ignis’ expression remained neutral, but he feathered his jaw. “What’s the purpose of that question?”

Gladio spoke carefully. “I just wanna know if you would’ve come back on your own. I don’t wanna smother you or force you to make a choice either. If this is where you need to be, I ain’t gonna stand in your way. But be real with me, Iggy.”

Ignis’ grip tightened. “It’s true, I did feel a bit smothered. It was all too much, dealing with my new circumstances. Suddenly have to lean on others in a way that I’ve never had to before,” he waved a vague hand over his damaged eyes. “I couldn’t stand having no control. And I felt entirely useless as if I needed a protector at all times.”

“I didn't mean to be overprotective and get on your nerves. I'm sorry, baby.”

“No. Don’t be. You were doing what comes naturally to you. You have my best interest at heart,” Ignis said, brushing against Gladio in a comforting gesture. “The short answer is that yes, I was going to come back as soon as our exploration of the Temple of Ancients was over. I couldn’t take being without you any longer.”

Relieved, and a bit chastised, he nudged Ignis with his elbow. “I’ll try not to be overbearing. You were damn impressive out there fighting daemons. You’re getting better every day.”

Ignis smiled politely. “I have a long way to go before we can start throwing around the word ‘impressive’. Either way, in the interest of honesty, I do intend to venture forth again with Sania’s team. If there is even the faintest chance, I’m compelled to find it.”

Gladio had expected this, but he still had to steady himself before he spoke. “I wanna come with.”

Ignis stopped short, turned to him, and took both of Gladio’s larger hands into his own. “Are you certain? We would be gone months at a time. You won't be able to see your dear sister as often. Or Prompto. Or anyone else that you care about.”

“Do you want me there? That’s all that matters. I wanna help, too. It’s my duty, too. Otherwise, what good am I?”

Ignis nodded. “You're more than good. Your solo efforts have been quite noble. I never even considered challenging the Astrals. But yes, if you are willing to accompany me, the crew would be thrilled to have the King’s Shield as their protector.”

“Yeah?”

“Moreso, I would be a lot happier with you by my side.” Ignis blushed and tilted his head down to look at his feet even though he couldn’t see.

Gladio freed his right hand from Ignis’ grip. He slid his fingers under Ignis’ chin to tilt it back up. Ignis smiled. “Pretty shy for a guy slinging cock an hour ago.”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis whispered as if someone might overhear. “Behave yourself.”

He chuckled. “Only this once.”

“So, you’re completely certain?”

“I wanna be wherever you are.”

Ignis smiled, and Gladio realized it was the first genuine smile he'd seen from him in a long time.

Gladio pulled Ignis to him in a sweet kiss. Ignis hugged him. They stood there on the shoreline with the waves tickling their feet, the wind in their hair, and the wet sand sinking their feet. It was just them in their own little world.

The way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For Gladio's birthday, I wrote this. It gives insight into how Lucian royals are celebrated on their birthday. Give it a read. It's Gladnis, of course.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217720)


	8. Swim Me To The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis returns after 10 years of darkness to face his fate. Gladio and Ignis face a new beginning, along with something neither of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you missed out on the previous chapter where Ignis and Gladio reunited, be sure to read it. You definitely don’t want to miss that one! 
> 
> A final chapter will be posted soon. Stay tuned for that promised happy ending xD.

It had been 10 years since Noctis disappeared. For five of those years, he and Ignis, along with Sania and any other scientists or volunteers, would travel the edges of the planet trying to find a solution to the Starscourge. Their journey took them into uncharted and long-forgotten lands. They discovered at least 95% of the temples that housed the bodies of Lucian kings, and even the ruins of ancient civilizations. Sometimes they would journey with a small group, other times it would just be them and Sania.

Iris and Prompto would join them on a few trips, but the extended time away from civilization would get to them. After a while, it was only Gladio and Ignis, as others lost faith. Sania would send them on the more dangerous trips alone, into rainforests, deserts and crazy places where no one should’ve ever built a royal tomb. It was dangerous work that kept them away from friends, family, and civilization for months at a time. During their travels, they’d get news that someone they’d known had been turned into daemons and killed, like Dino and Coctura from Galdin Quay. That kind of news reminded them that they had to do something before the whole world went extinct.

It wasn’t all bad though. Gladio and Ignis had fun rediscovering hidden lands. And when they were alone, sometimes they’d give in to their desires and have sex in unique, isolated locations. Like in a rainforest cave during a storm. Or in a royal tomb, sacrilege be damned. They were mindful not to do the deed in the same chamber as the queen’s or king’s body, but the noises that echoed through that tomb were enough to wake the dead. Ignis would never admit to it, not even under oath.

When they weren’t traveling, Ignis spent a lot of time honing his fighting skills in a new way to work around his disability. His fighting style was less aggressive and more strategic, heavily focusing on magic and defense. Gladio spent countless hours with Ignis, sparring and helping him hone his skills. A battle would often end in kissing and sex wherever they’d dropped their weapons.

Ignis also returned to the kitchen, which resulted in multiple mistakes and meltdowns, but eventually, he got back his former glory. And Gladio focused on helping Ignis and others in order to not face what was gnawing at him: his role as Noct’s shield.

Whenever they weren’t busy traveling or fighting local daemons, Gladio was left idle too often, which left him alone with his thoughts and fears. He was so strong for everyone else, but it was easy to forget that he was only human as well.

The darkness became all-encompassing, and he was having doubts.

Eventually, they’d given up too.

Gladio remembered the moment like it was yesterday. They were in yet another gods forsaken tomb in the middle of nowhere. They were tired, hungry, and trapped in some dungeon that wouldn’t release them until they’d figured out a puzzle.

It took them three days to make their way through the dungeon, and when they reached the cavernous inner chamber, there was nothing to reward them.

Not a damn thing.

The hieroglyphics and shit were meaningless. Dead end after dead end.

Something in Gladio had snapped.

“I can’t keep doing this, Iggy,” Gladio had said. “We’ve been at this shit for five years, risking our lives and ...shit what if he never comes back? What if we’re wasting our time when we should be — doing something else?”

Ignis had gone quiet and still.

“Iggy, look. I’m just frustrated. We’ll keep looking. We won’t let Noct down.”

Ignis had finally let out a broken laugh teetering on the razor’s edge of delirium. “I don’t know what to do without him.” Ignis raked his fingers through his hair, nearly ruining his pompadour. Gladio closed the space between them and rested a comforting hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“Iggy…”

“All my bloody life, I’ve been told nothing matters but my duty to Noctis. That the king is my priority and my reason for existing. House Scientia was a proud line of advisors and stewards to the crown. I don’t know what to do if we give up here. After everything I’ve lost, sacrificed, postponed, _ignored_ , and endured, it was all leading to death? And yet, despite it all, after five bloody years of this, I want this to be over. I’m tired of being surrounded by relics of the past when all I want is a future with you. But I loathe saying this because it feels like…”

“Treason,” Gladio said. “It feels like treason.”

“Yes.”

“Like we ain’t doing our part.”

“Yes, you understand.”

Gladio inhaled to keep his composure. “Of course I do. Shit, Iggy. My dad died for Regis, and I’m here trying to keep Noct alive, but the universe ain’t never gonna be on my side. You know how hard that is? An Amicitia has never outlived his royal unless there were health issues that killed the king or queen. Shit….I don’t know what to do either. Being Noct’s shield is all I’ve ever known.”

“What if he never comes back?” Ignis asked.

“I don’t know. I wish I did. But I don’t, and it’s been gnawing at me for years…”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio. “Me as well. I’m tired.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt like this?”

“You seemed so determined after my antics five years prior and I didn’t want to disappoint you, knowing your burden is so much heavier than my own.” Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s chest. “Shall we continue and uphold our oaths or shall we betray him?”

“We ain’t betraying him. The rest of the world needs us, too, and we ain’t getting nowhere in these tombs. We just gotta be prepared for anything whenever he comes back. Anything could happen.”

He didn’t believe his own words.

But that was years ago.

Today was not the time for regrets.

Noctis had finally returned. Ten years older, with a full beard, greying hair, and a somber attitude. Gone was the temperamental 20-something who had been sucked into that crystal a decade ago.

It was impossible to tell what hour it was, and with the world being in constant darkness, it didn’t matter. Gladio was sitting at a campfire outside of Insomnia with Prompto. Gladio and Prompto had left the campfire to take a bathroom break, and when they’d returned, Noctis and Ignis had disappeared.

When Ignis returned, he was alone. He found his way back to his seat next to Gladio and placed a hand on his knee. “Noct wishes to speak with you.”

Ignis sounded like he’d been crying.

“You OK?” Gladio whispered. The whispering wasn’t really necessary. Prompto was good at minding his own business when it came to the two of them. Ignis nodded.

“I’m fine. He’s waiting on you,” Ignis said. Something in Ignis’ voice told Gladio he’d better get a move on. He gave his partner’s shoulder a tight squeeze and left.

He found Noctis at the edge of the haven, far enough out of earshot of the others underneath the starry night sky. He had his back turned, his black royal robes swishing faintly in the stiff wind around them. Noctis turned around before he reached him, and gave him a half-wave.

“Hey, something wrong?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shook his head. “Just wanted to talk to you a second. Alone.”

“I can’t let you do this. We can find another way—”

Noctis shrugged. “No. It’s not about me anymore. I’ve accepted it. I just wanted to tell you something. Before it’s...y’know…”

Too late.

Gladio didn’t say anything else. He knew he was wasting his breath. It was the end of the road.

Noctis looked up at Gladio, squaring his shoulders like a king but also like the little boy Gladio knew from the past. “This isn’t your fault, OK? Or Ignis’.  I don’t want you to think that you failed your duty as my Shield. As far as I’m concerned, you did your job. You helped me become a good king.”

“Noct—”

“I mean it. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be the man I am today. You helped me stay focused and finally face my destiny. You’re my brother. Just...do me a favor, OK?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Take care of yourself,” Noctis said, looking off for a second. When they met eyes again, Noctis smiled. “If not for your own sake, then for Ignis.”

“You knew…?”

“Not at first,” Noctis said, without elaborating further. “You two deserve to be happy away from all this….royal duty stuff. Once we get to the citadel, count your obligation to me complete.”

“But—”

“Don’t argue with me, for once in your life. I want you to lead your life in the way that you see fit, not because of a royal decree.”

“Look—” Gladio started, determined to argue. Out of nowhere, Noctis closed the space between them and threw himself against Gladio, embracing as much of his bulk as he could. Gladio laughed in spite of himself as he held Noctis tight. “This is new.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said, voice muffled as his face was buried in Gladio’s chest.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

* * *

Gladio felt a shift in the air. As if a switch had been flipped, daemons fell around them, disappearing into black smoke. Gladio’s his sword phased through his hand then reappeared. He knew what this meant. His weapon was no longer connected to Noctis.

Around him, Ignis and Prompto were having the same thing happen, as Ignis’ daggers and Prompto’s gun phased out and then reappeared.

Noctis had won. Noctis was gone.

“Gladio? Prompto? Is it...over?” Ignis asked.

“I think so,” Gladio said.

Ignis sighed, dropping his daggers onto the ground with a thud.

“Let’s find out for sure,” Gladio said, crossing the battlefield to take Ignis’ hand, which Ignis took and held on tight. Prompto was standing over the fading corpse of an Iron Giant, staring down at his guns.

“C’mon, Prompto,” Gladio said, using his free hand to hoist his blade onto his back. It had been a long time since he had to carry his weapons like this, and its weight weighed heavily on his heart, not because it was actually too heavy to carry but because of what it meant.

“Yeah,” he said nodding. He put his gun into his holster. “Coming.”

Gladio led him toward the Citadel. They continued through the empty, ghostly halls of the building until they reached the throne room. Gladio inhaled, steeled himself for whatever may be on the other side of the door. He was Noctis Lucis Caelum’s Shield. The least he could do was give him a proper burial.

For once, he was glad Ignis couldn’t see whatever shit was on the other side of this door. With each step up the steep, marble stairs to the door, he tightened his grip on Ignis’ hand.

He and Prompto pushed the doors inward. They swung open.

The air was heavy with magic. And the throne was empty. There wasn’t a body. Instead, millions of tiny lights that looked like shooting stars floated lazily around the  cavernous throne room, most of them mainly clustered around the throne itself.

“What do you see?” Ignis asked.

Gladio’s voice was as hollow as he felt. “Nothing. There’s nothing here except for some lights...”

“Pyreflies,” Ignis said softly. “He’s...gone, then.”

Prompto inhaled sharply, swallowing a sob. Gladio watched as Prompto slowly approached the throne.

“Should we follow him?” Ignis asked softly.

Prompto slowly made his way up the stairs toward the throne, his sobs echoing through the throne room.

“Yeah,” Gladio said. “We gotta stick together to get through this.”

They joined Prompto at the front of the stairs. Each step felt heavy to Gladio, as if he could barely pick up his feet. He forced away tears and tried to push away the thought that he shouldn’t be here, that he’d failed his duty and Noctis had paid the ultimate price. He tried to cling to what Noctis had told him at camp.

Ignis released Gladio’s hand and instead slid his arm around his waist. “I’m here for you, love.”

“Thanks…”

They all approached the throne, Ignis and Gladio standing behind Prompto.

They stayed there together, working through their own grief. Time seemed to stand still here, as pyreflies slowly faded around them.

* * *

_Ignis was on the Altar of the Tidemother again, standing in the rain alone. He could feel the cold rain on his skin, he could see the broken down altar around him. But the city of Altissia seemed to be abandoned. It was dead quiet, and there were no signs of life._

_A figure materialized before him wearing white. Lunafreya? And then next to her, Noctis appeared, older, with a beard. They had a shimmering light around them, appearing as if they were ghosts._

_“Am I….dreaming?”_

_Lunafreya glanced at Noctis and took his hand. They exchanged a look and smiled._

_“The light is returning slowly all over Eos. It will reach Insomnia soon,” she said_

_“We have a gift for you,” Noctis said._

_“By virtue of the Astrals and Kings, who owe you a great debt, the curse on you will be broken when you enter the light,” Lunafreya said. “Wake. Dawn is coming.”_

When Ignis woke, his entire body ached, but his heart ached more. Gladio, Ignis and Prompto had stayed up for hours, sitting on the steps of the throne room talking about their memories of Noctis before they each finally succumbed to exhaustion.

“You’re awake…” Gladio’s voice said. Ignis felt a warmth and comfort at Gladio’s steady presence. He felt his hand on his cheek, and quietly wished that in this moment he could actually see his face. Being locked in a world of darkness right now was more than he could tolerate.

“I am. I had the strangest dream,” Ignis said.

“What about?” Gladio asked, stroking his cheek.

“I...it’s hard to explain. Where’s Prompto?”

Before Gladio could reply, Ignis got his answer. Prompto’s voice echoed through the throne room along with the sound of rapidly approaching footfalls. “Guys! Come on! Something’s happening outside!”

Hand in hand, Gladio and Ignis quickly followed Prompto out of the citadel. The warmth of sunshine hit Ignis’ skin for the first time in years.

“Holy shit,” Prompto said.

“Damn,” Gladio said, voice raw with emotion. “Iggy, I wish you could see this.”

“Me too.” Though he knew it was in vain, that that had simply been a dream, he reached up and took off his glasses anyway. He wanted to feel the heat of the sun on his face.

He opened his eyes.

Light and colors burst into his vision. It was so overwhelming that he immediately shut his eyes, groaning, covering his eyes with his hand. He dropped his glasses and heard them shatter on the ground.

He immediately closed his eyes again against the blinding sun. “Oh dear….”

“Iggy?!” Gladio rushed over to him, placing a steadying hand on his back.

“Ignis? You OK, man?” Prompto asked.

“I...I don’t know...something is happening…”

“Are you hurt?” Gladio asked, panic in his voice. He held him steady. “Iggy? Answer me.”

Ignis squeezed his eyes tight. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Open your eyes, Iggy,” Gladio said, voice shaking with emotion.

He opened his eyes and spread his fingers so that light slowly filtered in. Silvers of light and snippets of information that his brain hadn’t processed in years.

Ignis gasped.

For the first time in a decade, he could see the love of his life. Older, a bit more seasoned, and his hair grown out, thick, long and luscious. His Gladio. Tears blurred his vision, and he immediately blinked them away. No tears, not now. He had to see him in crystal clear vision.

“Gladiolus…” Ignis said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d gotten even more beautiful?”

“What?” Gladio frowned in concern.

“I can _see_ you, love..”

“What? How?”

“Does that matter right now? Kiss me.”

They dissolved into a kiss and happy tears.

“Look at you,” Ignis said, cupping Gladio’s face when the kiss broke. “You’re stunning. How is it that you’ve gotten more attractive with age?”

Gladio rolled his tear-filled eyes and laughed. Ignis kissed him again.

Prompto coughed. Ignis turned his attention to Prompto while still holding on to Gladio. He got a good look at the blonde gunslinger. He looked almost exactly the same as he’d last remembered, perhaps a little more muscular, a little older. And there was one unique change…

“You grew a wee little goatee…”

Prompto blanched and touched his facial hair. “It isn’t wee, and my girl likes it, so whatever.”

Elated, Ignis chuckled and turned his attention to the sky. The sky was shimmering light, multiple colors. It was like looking at the waves on a river. It was as if the sky was split in two: inky black darkness being rapidly pushed away by shimmering light.

“It’s over,“ Prompto said.

“He did it,” Gladio said, pulling Ignis in a little closer.

“We did it together,” Ignis said.


	9. The Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.

Gladio watched Ignis paint. Drawing and painting was something Ignis always enjoyed, but he’d never truly pursued the hobby outside of sketching in his recipe book. Now that things were settling down as Insomnia was slowly being rebuilt and repopulated, Ignis and Gladio took special care to make time for themselves as individuals and people.

Gladio was captain of the new Crownsguard, which did not protect royalty, but focused on security and helping the general population regardless of borders. Ignis lent his knowledge and expertise whenever needed as Eos struggled to rebuild its governments and infrastructure, but they were careful to focus on themselves. The old world would slowly be replaced with a new way of life.

It’s what Noctis would’ve wanted and it was what they deserved. It would be a while before they were truly at peace, but they knew that Noctis was in a better place. And there were times when they both felt like they were being watched by a benevolent lifeforce.

There wasn’t a day that passed that either of them didn’t think about Noctis, and at one point they’d considered getting a statue erected in his honor, but Prompto shot it down, saying that Noct would’ve hated it.

But with each day, the pain was getting a little easier to bear. They dared to feel joy for the future. They’d moved in together as soon as Amicitia Manor was remodeled after the damage it sustained during the Citadel attack.

While Ignis conquered painting, drawing and plans to open a restaurant like the overachiever he was, Gladio used his free time to write a detailed first-person account about his experiences as Noctis’ shield before, during, and after their ill-fated road trip. It was cathartic and therapeutic for him. He wasn’t sure what he would do with the manuscript once it was complete, but he had to finish it. Maybe he’d let the world see their story.

Now, Gladio watched his partner fine-tuning a brilliant abstract painting with slow, careful brush strokes. One hand on his hip as he concentrated.

Gladio snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, depositing a soft kiss to his cheek. He rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder to watch. He smelled of mint, coffee, and paint. “Looks good.”

“Hmm. I disagree. I’m no expert, yet. And I still struggle with blending. The blues are a tad off.”

“Iggy,” Gladio said as Ignis’ brush gently worked. “Ain’t painting supposed to be about you letting go? No perfectionism?”

Ignis let out a hum of disagreement. “I spent 10 years cursed and shrouded in darkness, unable to see the stars, a sunrise, your perfect, insufferable face…”

“I’ll show you insufferable,” Gladio grumbled.

Ignis chuckled. “The point is, forgive me if I want a bit of perfection in all that I see now. Besides, when have you ever known me to do anything halfway? It’s part of why you love me so much.”

“Yeah, yeah. I still say the beauty is in the imperfections.”

Perhaps unconsciously, Ignis touched his free hand to his cheek where his scar had faded but some of the marks still remained. He put his brush down. “Isn’t it nearly time for Prompto’s exhibit?”

It was the 2nd anniversary of the day they started their ill-fated road trip, and Prompto had spent the past two years developing an exhibit to showcase that journey from start to finish. He’d kept it secret, but today it would be revealed in a private showing for close friends.

It was beautiful. Prompto had collected over a million photographs, ranging from the people they’d met on their journey, like Cindy, Cid, and Sania. The places they’d visited, like the Lestallum and Altissia. Familiar faces of the fallen had shown up in images: Noctis, Regis, Clarus Amicitia, Ravus, Lunafreya. It was amazing what Prompto had been able to capture before, during, and after that road trip.

They took their slow time going through each photograph, reliving memories both good and bad. Honoring the past. After the exhibit, they went out for drinks with Iris, Prompto and his warrior-photographer girlfriend Penelo. They stayed there late, talking, laughing. Now that they were all so busy, time together had become precious.

It was late when the couple left, walking hand-in-hand down the streets of Insomnia. The air was warm and humid, but Ignis still clung to Gladio’s side and Gladio clung to him just the same.

“Oh look…can you tell where we are?” Ignis stopped short, pointing toward an enclave. It was the Insomnia Overlook, where Ignis had realized that his feelings for Gladio weren’t going anywhere.

They walked into the area, wandering through the empty park until they reached the perfect spot that gave them a beautiful view of the south side of the city. The city’s lights were like stars. “Remember? Days before our journey to Altissia, we stood out here together as friends, not knowing what would come.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Gladio said. He kissed Ignis lightly on the lips. “I remember thinking how much I wanted to kiss you right then but didn’t have the nerve.”

“I hadn’t quite accepted my feelings for you but that night, something had changed in me. I was so anxious that you wound up driving us home that night. If we could go back in time, would you have done anything different between us?”

“Other than kiss you sooner? Nah,” Gladio said. “If anything changed, we wouldn’t be where we are right now."

Ignis nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer. “Gladiolus, I have something for you.”

“Oh?”

Ignis reached into his back pocket and Gladio gasped, his heart dropping into his stomach. He opened the ring box revealing a beautiful black and silver band with the Scientia and Amicitia crests entwined to make a new crest. Inside of the band was an eternal flame. “I wanted to give you a token of my commitment to you. I know this isn’t the anniversary of when our relationship officially began, but I couldn’t wait any longer. Tonight seems perfect. I could wax poetic about how lovely you are and how happy you’ve made me, but you already know that. I love you.”

Gladio let Ignis slip the ring on his finger. It was cool despite having a fire inside of it. “Great minds think alike.”

“What do you mean?”

Gladio reached into his back pocket and produced a ring.

Ignis chuckled pleasantly. “They’re bloody identical.”

“Great minds, Iggy,” Gladio shrugged. “You lit a fire in me way before this journey started. And it’s gonna burn bright forever if I’ve got anything to say about it. I love you, too.”

With steady hands, Gladio slid the ring onto Ignis’ finger and kissed his knuckles while holding eye contact with him.

“How lovely,” Ignis said, smiling brightly.

Gladio grinned, pulling Ignis into a kiss. “You’re damn right it is. Come whatever, it’s you and me.”

“The future is ours to do with as we wish,” Ignis said, kissing him back. “And I intend to enjoy every minute of it with you.”

And so, Gladio and Ignis stayed out there a while, kissing happily before gods, kings and the stars.

They would have the rest of their lives to explore a life beyond duty and destiny, and they were going to enjoy every second of it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who was part of this year-long journey of me writing this series. Funnily enough, the story completed around the same time I first played FFXV! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the this third installment wasn't as fun of a read as the previous two installments, what with all the pain and suffering, but I enjoyed exploring this part of Ignis and Gladio's characters and their roles as Noct's advisor and shield. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again to all of my readers and everyone who ever helped me with an idea for this story. You know who you are :). 
> 
> Take care.


End file.
